Re :Naruto : Magic World
by Rascal-Kun
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang penyihir muda yang berbakat namun sifatnya membuatnya mendapat pandangan berbeda-beda dari banyak orang. Terobsesi dengan namanya sejarah sihir. Bagaimana perjalanan Naruto dalam dunia yang dipenuhi dengan sihir dan keajaiban dan seberapa dalam sejarah sihir yang dapat Naruto gali ?
1. Prolog

Summary :

Uzumaki Naruto seorang penyihir muda yang berbakat namun sifatnya membuatnya mendapat pandangan berbeda-beda dari banyak orang. Terobsesi dengan namanya sejarah sihir. Bagaimana perjalanan Naruto dalam dunia yang dipenuhi dengan sihir dan keajaiban dan seberapa dalam sejarah sihir yang dapat Naruto gali ?

.

.

.

.

Sihir

Sihir sebuah kata yang berarti menciptakan yang tidak ada menjadi ada, selain sihir ada namanya mana. Ya mana disetiap tubuh orang terdapat mana, yang berbeda adalah kapasitas mana itu sendiri. Mereka yang memiliki kapasitas mana yang banyak disebut penyihir. Dan mereka yang memiliki kapasitas mana yang sedikit tidak bisa dikatakan penyihir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sihir,

Di dunia yang dipenuhi dengan sihir, berbagai macam sihir mulai bermunculan. Tak berlangsung lama melihat sihir yang mulai berkembang pesat, akhirnya dibangun lah sebuah lembaga atas perintah kaisar jepang pada masa itu, lalu diberi nama sekolah sihir.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, sihir yang semakin berkembang bahkan semakin pesat, membuat perpecahan dari berbagai golongan masyarakat, konflik-konflik mulai terjadi bahkan sampai menciptakan perang saudara, dimana membuat tahta dan sistem kaisar pun lenyap.

Sepuluh tahun jepang mengalami masa-masa sulit karena sistem kaisar yang hilang dikarenakan keturunan bahkan keluarga dekat maupun jauh terkena imbas dari perang saudara yang tak pernah ada titik tengahnya.

Tapi secercah harapan mulai muncul dimana para tokoh-tokoh penting yang masih bertahan hidup mulai melakukan pertemuan penting menyangkut nama negara mereka.

Tak lama kemudian setelah puluhan kali pertemuan yang menegangkan, mereka mendapat satu jalan yakni genjatan senjata.

Dari kata genjatan senjata, diperkenalkannya sistem pemerintahan jepang yang baru yakni, **Ten Pillars** . **Ten pillars** dibentuk dari sepuluh Clan terkuat pada masa itu, dengan masing-masing saling mempertahankan dan berkuasa penuh atas daerah dimana Clan mereka lahir.

Kesepakatan atas semua masalah ditentukan poling terbanyak diantara sepuluh pillar. Dan seiring waktu berjalan **Ten Pillars** kini menjadi penguasa yang absolut di jepang.

Untuk semakin memajukan sihir, mereka mulai merombak sistem sekolah sihir dan terciptalah lima sekolah sihir paling bergengsi dari evaluasi yang dilakukan oleh **Ten pillars** sendiri. Kini lima sekolah itu menjadi destinasi bagi para penyihir untuk mengasah sihir mereka.

Lima sekolah tersebut adalah,

Di Tokyo, Kanto, Konoha Internasional Magic Academy (KIMA)

Di Fukuoka, Kyushu, Kiri Girl High school (KGHS)

Di Aomori, Tohoku, Iwa Art Academy (IAA)

Di Nagoya, Chubu, Kumo Military Base Academy (KMBA)

Di Matsuyama, Shikoku, Suna Polytechnic Academy (SPA)

 **Ten pillars** memiliki markas utama dan tempat penelitian sihir. Tempat biasanya mereka untuk melakukan pertemuan rapat, dan membahas seputar tanggung jawab mereka.

Markas mereka berada di Sapporo, Hokaido, daerah paling besar di jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool Dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi

Dan bukan milik saya.

Rated : T-M

Genre : Action, Adventure, Comedy(Soon), Ecchi(Soon), Magic, Shonen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arc 0 : Prolog

Chapter 1 : Prolog

.

.

.

.

At Tokyo, Konoha Magic Academy

Akademi sihir Konoha, merupakan satu dari lima sekolah sihir yang ada di Jepang. Masuk dalam taraf Nasional bahkan Internasional. Bahkan sekolah ini di nobatkan sebagai sekolah terkuat di antara empat sekolah lainnya.

Terbukti dari banyaknya penghargaan yang telah didapat, Akademi sihir Konoha dianggap yang terkuat juga karena banyaknya penyihir dari keluarga bangsawan ketimbang empat sekolah lainnya.

Gerbang sekolah yang menjulang tinggi dengan ukiran logo sekolah kokoh berdiri. Jika kita masuk melewati pagar dimana jalan menjulang menuju bangunan utama sekolah sangatlah alamiah.

Dijalan menuju bangunan utama, kita dapat melihat dua orang berjas sedang berjalan beriringan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"apa kau tahu yang paling terkenal di Konoha ?", tanya orang pertama

"emm, ujian masuknya", jawab orang kedua tanpa ragu

"Ehh ?"

"kau tahu kan ujian tertulisnya saja sulit apalagi ujian prakteknya", jelas orang kedua seperti orang yang sedang mengeluh

"kalo itu empat sekolah lainnya juga sama, yang paling terkenal itu adalah Clan Uzumaki",

"Clan Uzumaki itu kan Clan yang memimpin wilayah Kansai kan, lalu ?",

"kau tidak tau sejarah Konoha?", tanya orang pertama penuh selidik

"hehehehehe, tidak tau, habisnya aku malas membacanya, bukunya sangat tebal", jawab orang kedua lagi-lagi mengeluh

"kau ini, baiklah akan aku jelaskan dengan singkat"

"lanjutkan"

"dulu saat kepala sekolah Konoha masih dipegang oleh Clan Senju yakni Senju Hashirama. Clan Senju melakukan pernikahan politik dengan Clan Uzumaki dikarenakan kedua Clan tersebut sedang melakukan sebuah proyek bersama. Lalu Senju Hashirama menikahi putri Clan Uzumaki, Uzumaki Mito. Sejak pernikahan mereka Konoha semakin unggul selangkah dari berbagai aspek dari sekolah lainnya, bahkan di Konoha banyak terdapat Bangunan atau Mansion yang dikhususkan untuk anggota Clan Uzumaki yang bersekolah di Konoha."

"enaknya, pasti sangat mewah", jawab orang kedua iri

"bukan hanya itu, seperti hubungan simbiosis mutualisme, anggota Clan Uzumaki yang lulus dari Konoha selalu lulusan terbaik , jadi membuat Konoha semakin terkenal. Karena itu yang paling terkenal di Konoha adalah Clan Uzumaki"

"jadi begitu", jawab orang kedua sepertinya sudah puas dengan penjelasan orang pertama,

"hanya itu yang ingin katakan", tanya orang pertama sedikit kesal karena penjelasan panjangnya hanya di tanggapi dengan dua kata.

"habis kau ingin aku berkata apa ?"

"hah (membuang napas berat), sudahlah", jawab pasrah orang pertama dan mereka semakin menghilang dari pandangan tempat awal di depan gerbang.

"ngomong-ngomong kepala sekolah Konoha yang sekarang juga dari Clan Uzumaki", ucap orang pertama

"heh ? yang benar saja, Clan Uzumaki menakutkan", balas orang kedua terkejut tidak percaya.

Dan mereka hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu tempat dalam wilayah Konoha Magic Akademi...

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah mansion besar bergaya eropa, berlantai dua dengan ukiran pusaran di bagian gerbangnya.

Saat masuk didalam mansion sangat tersa suasana kebaratan. Dari para pelayan atau maid yang memakai pakaian khas pelayan barat, desain dalam mansion yang dibuat semirip mungkin. Dari perabotan dan aksesoris juga bergaya kebaratan, banyak lukisan-lukisan ala gaya barat.

Pindah menuju tangga utama yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua. Terlihat seorang maid tengah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Dari lantai dua terlihat juga seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga, berjalan beberapa langkah mereka berdua bertemu, sang maid berhenti sejenak sambil melakukan Ojigi (salam khas Jepang dengan membungkukkan badan kurang lebih tiga puluh derajat). Dan seseorang yang menuruni tangga melihat maid berojigi kepadanya berhenti juga dan melakukan ojigi.

Setelah sama-sama ojigi keduanya kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka tadi, sang pelayan kembali berjalan menaiki anak tangga,

"tunggu ?", ucapan orang yang tadi tengah menuruni tangga membuat sang pelayan berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya,

"apa Naruto sudah bangun ?", tanya orang tersebut kepada sang pelayan,

"maaf Hatake-Sama, sepertinya Naruto-Sama belum bangun", balas sang pelayan dengan formal dan santun

"begitu, ya sudah terima kasih", balas seseorang yang tadi tengah menuruni tangga yang dipanggil Hatake oleh sang pelayan ( Hatake Kakashi), sambil tersenyum walaupun tidak bisa dikatakan tersenyum karena dari pandangan pelayan Hatake yang selalu memakai masker untuk menutupi mulutnya sehingga sulit memastikannya, namun dapat dilihat dari gerakan matanya.

Screen pindah ke salah satu kamar di lantai dua...

.

.

.

.

Didalam kamar terlihat sangat mewah, kasur ukuran besar berenda mewah, dan perabotan kelas atas lainnya tersusun rapi dikamar ini. Dan yang paling mencolok dari kamar ini adalah dua buah lemari buku besar, tatanan buku tersusun rapi.

Satu lemari buku kebanyakan merupakan buku tentang sihir, dan satunya lagi berisi jajaran buku tentang kisah fiksi petualangan atau Manga Dragon Ball.

Tidak jauh dari dua lemari buku besar itu, terdapat meja belajar yang kini tengah dihuni oleh seseorang yang kini sibuk berkutat dengan kumpulan buku kisah fiksi petualngan atau Manga Dragon Ball.

"Heh...menarik sekali, kukira yang akan mengalahkan Cell adalah Goku ternyata Gohan dan lagi Gohan membangkitkan Super Saiyan Level dua. Kurasa tidak apa-apa lagi pula mereka ayah dan anak", ucap sang pemuda kini masih berkutat dengan apa yang ia baca.

Dilayar kemudian muncul sebuah deskripsi,

Uzumaki Naruto, enam belas tahun,

Like : Ramen, manga Dragon Ball

Dislike : cerita Horror, hantu, orang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

Arc 1 : The New Student Problem ( Masalah Murid Baru)

Chapter 2 : The New Student Problem I ( Masalah Murid Baru I )


	2. masalah murid baru I

AT UZUMAKI MANSION, KONOHA INTERNASIONAL MAGIC ACADEMY...

.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan tak kalah besarnya dengan ruangan lain, masih menerapkan gaya kebaratan, dimana meja besar panjang persegi empat, kurrsi mewah berjumlah tujuh dibagian barat dan timur dan satu di bagian utara.

Para pelayan tengah sibuk bolak balik mempersiapkan hidangan yang juga kelihatan sangat mewah. Kemudian pintu masuk ruang makan terbuka, melihat siapa yang membukanya membuat semua pelayan disana menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan berojigi sambil mengucapkan,

"selamat pagi, Naruto-Sama", ucap serentak para pelayan yang berada di ruang makan.

Naruto menanggapi dengan membalas salam juga, ditambah kata, " _Otsukaresama Deshita_ ", diakhir kalimatnya dan berjalan ketempat duduk disalah satu kursi di meja makan. Para pelayan kembali meneruskan kegiatan mereka yang sempat ditunda tadi.

"ini, kalo tidak masakan Francis kan", Naruto bergumam kebingungan ketika melihat makanan yang akan dia santap.

"namanya _Boeuf Bourguignon_ , makanan umum di Francis, yang terbuat dari daging Naruto", balas seseorang dengan sangat yakin membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kearah seseorang itu,

"Kashi-Nii berhentilah berlagak seolah-olah kau seorang koki", balas Naruto dengan muka berubah menjadi kusut, apa yang dilihatnya kini Hatake kakashi juga tengah menikmati makanannya, yang menjadi sorotan adalah dia masih memakai masker.

 **(Kashi-Nii panggilan Naruto ke Kakashi).**

"hahahahaha, Naruto seperti biasa selera humormu sangat payah", balas Kakashi menertawai Naruto dengan masih memakai masker

"berisik, bukannya kau harusnya berada disekolah Kashi-Nii",

"seharusnya, terlambat sedikit saja itu tidak apa-apa Naruto dan sekarang karena bukan di Kansai, berhenti memanggilku begitu Naruto"

"baik, baik Kakashi-Sensei", balas Naruto tanpa adanya semangat di ucapannya.

.

.

SKIP.

.

.

.

. Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool Dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi

Dan bukan milik saya.

Rated : T-M

Genre : Action, Adventure, Comedy(Soon), Ecchi(Soon), Magic, Shonen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arc 1 : The New Student Problem ( Masalah Murid Baru)

Chapter 2 : The New Student Problem I ( Masalah Murid Baru I )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SCREEN BERALIH KE PEMANDANGAN YANG SEDANG TERJADI DI SEKITAR KONOHA INTERNASIONAL MAGIC ACADEMY...

.

.

.

.

AT BANGUNAN AULA UTAMA KONOHA INTERNASIONAL MAGIC ACADEMY...

.

.

Aula utama adalah bangunan besar dimana tempat ini merupakan tempat untuk acara penerimaan, kelulusan dan pemberitahuan hal-hal yang dianggap penting. Tidak jarang dipakai juga dalam acara Pers dan wawancara yang bersifat penting saja.

Dari dalam, bangunan dibagi lima lantai dimana dua lantai teratas merupakan tempat berbagai ruangan. Tiga lantai kebawah diisi oleh banyak kursi yang sudah dipastikan jumlahnya sama dengan semua murid.

Tatanan kursi dibentuk dalam bentuk huruf U. Panggung berada di atas huruf U, jadi kalo dilihat dari atas seperti huruf O tapi lonjong. Lantai satu diisi murid kelas tiga, lantai dua oleh murid kelas dua, dan lantai tiga oleh anak kelas satu.

Diluar Aula banyak para murid berkeliaran hingga sebuah suara bell berbunyi,mendengar suara bell para murid diluar kemudian secara teratur masuk kedalam Aula. Karena semua murid kelas satu, mereka diintruksikan menempati tempat duduk lantai satu.

.

 **(seragam Konoha mirip dengan seragam True Cross Gakuen yang dipakai Okumura Rin dan untuk perempuan seragam Kuoh Academy dari DXD, bedanya logonya diganti lambang Konoha).**

.

Di salah satu daerah tempat duduk,

Terlihat seorang siswi tengah mencari tempat duduk yang ingin ia tempati, dirasa mendapatkan tempat yang cocok, siswi tersebut langsung duduk dikursi tersebut dan menyamankan posisinya.

Tidak berselang lama ada seorang siswi kedua yang mendekati siswi pertama yang tengah nyaman duduk dan mencoba menyapanya,

"permisi, kursi disebelah mu ini apa kosong ?", tanya siswi kedua dengan hati-hati

Merasa dipanggil siswi pertama yang tengah duduk itupun memandang orang yang memanggilnya dan paham atas ucapannya,

"tidak, silahkan", balasnya mempersilahkan duduk

"terima kasih", balas sopan siswi kedua yang tadi bertanya kemudian duduk disebelah siswi pertama

"permisi", ucap siswi kedua lagi,

Serasa dipanggil lagi, siswi pertama kembali memandang siswi kedua sedikit kesal,

"namaku Yamanaka Ino, senang berkenalan denganmu", ucap siswi kedua dengan formalnya

"Ya-yamanka, salah satu Clan yang memegang nama **Ten Pillars** ", siswi pertama hanya terkejut dan hanya bisa berbicara dalam hati,

"aku Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu juga", balas siswi pertama dengan formal, yang membuat Yamanaka Ino tersenyum terkikik

"kenapa?", Haruno Sakura langsung heran kepada orang di sebelahnya yang tiba-tiba tertawa

"maafkan aku, hanya saja tidak perlu seformal itu", balas Ino masih tertawa pelan

"bagaimana ya, Yamanaka-San kan salah satu dari Clan terkenal jadi aku harus bersikap yang semestinya kan", ucap Sakura antara gugup dan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia katakan

"sama sekali tak perlu, disini bukan hanya kita, tapi semuanya siswa mau itu dari keluarga bangsawan atau para rakyat biasa kita semua sama, lagipula kita kan sudah berteman iyakan Sakura" balas Ino dengan tersenyum yang saya sendiri berpendapat itu sangat imut sayang 2D.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Ino mukanya memerah, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya,

"ja-jadi kita sudah berteman", tanya Sakura ragu-ragu

Ino hanya membalas dengan mengangguk,

"kalau begitu mohon kerjasamanya Ino", balas Sakura tersenyum ke Ino

"emm", Ino juga tersenyum

Kegiatan antara Ino dan Sakura harus disudahi karena sang MC mulai berbicara...

.

.

"kita akan segera memulai upacara penerimaan siswa/siswi Konoha Internasional Magic Academy", ucap sang MC dengan tegas menggunkan mic supaya suaranya semakin jelas.

.

.

SKIP...

.

.

Di atas panggung, dibagian podium terlihat seseorang yang tengah berojigi, kemudian pergi meninggalkan podium.

"selanjutnya, sambutan dari siswa baru", ucap MC, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Stelah ucapan dari sang MC, terlihat seseorang menaiki panggung berjalan menuju podium, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kearah panggung dan tersenyum.

"hah, tahun ini pun lagi-lagi dari Clan Uzumaki", ucap salah satu guru dari tempat duduk khusus guru dan staff, dan terlihat memandang bosan acara upacara ini.

Seseoramg yang tadi berjalan berhenti di dipodium.

"perwakilan dari siswa baru, Uzumaki Naruto", ucap sang MC , terlihat Naruto setelah perkenalan dari MC, Naruto berojigi sebentar.

"bagaikan sinar matahari yang perlahan menyinari, dan bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi yang indah ini, saya merasa senang dan terhormat ketika keinginanku diterima-,", ucap Naruto didepan semua orang dengan tenang.

Screen memperlihatkan beberapa siswa/siswi dengan berbagai pandangan kepada Naruto, dari pandangan kagum, senang, sampai yang biasa saja.

"di Konoha Internasional Magic Academi yang terkenal menjadi kenyataan. Atas nama siswa baru, daan penuh dengan kebanggaan menjadi bagian dari...", lanjut ucapan Naruto dengan tenang.

.

.

SKIP...

.

.

SCREEN BERALIH PADA WAKTU SELESAINYA UPACARA PENERIMAAN, DIMANA DILUAR AULA KEMBALI RAMAI OLEH PARA SISWA/SISWI.

SCREEN BERALIH LAGI KE SEBUAH LORONG JALAN DI BANGUNAN KELAS.

Di gedung kelas sama besarnya dengan gedung Aula, yang memebdakan adalah jumlah ruangan yang lebih banyak saja. Terlihat juga Ino, Sakura dan dua siswi tengah mengobrol.

"Ino, ayo kita lihat ruang kelasnya, katanya sangat besar", tanya Sakura dengan antusias

"maaf Sakura, aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang dulu", balas Ino dengan tenang

"siapa ?, pacar?", yang bertanya bukan Sakura melainkan siswi dengan gaya rambut cepol dua dengan mata bebinar.

"itu...", jawab Ino menunda perkataannya yang membuat tiga siswi yang bersamanya semakin penasaran

"Ino", sebuah suara memanggil Ino yang membuat tiga siswi termasuk Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya karena tau suara siapa itu

"Naru-Kun, selamat, maaf baru mengucapkannya", balas Ino yang ternyata seseorang yang ia tunggu adalah Naruto

"tidak apa, kau juga baru sampai kemarin kau pasti lelah", balas Naruto dengan penuh perhatian ke Ino membuat tiga siswi lainnya semakin penasaran dengan hubungan mereka berdua

"A-ano...", ucap Sakura agak ragu, namun Naruto yang sedikit melirik dengan cepat menyadari maksud dari siswi bersurai merah muda itu,

"ngomong-ngomong Ino, siapa mereka ?", tanya Naruto tersenyum kearah tiga siswi didekat Ino

"maaf aku lupa, Naru-Kun perkenalkan, ini Haruno Sakura", ucap Ino memperkenalkan siswi bersurai merah muda yang tadi memotong momen bahagia NaruIno

"salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura senang berkenalan denganmu", ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum

"yang ini, Ten-ten", ucap Ino memperkenalkan gadis bercepol dua

"salam kenal, aku Ten-ten", ucap Ten-ten menggunakan bahasa China yang sontak membuat semua orang disitu termasuk Naruto swetdrop beda dengan Ten-ten yang malah tersenyum menyengir

"dan ini, Kurama Yakumo", ucap Ino lagi memperkenalkan siswi dengan penampilan gadis normal dimata Naruto

"salam kenal, namaku Kurama Yakumo, senang berkenalan denganmu", ucap Yakumo dengan berojigi.

"salam kenal , namaku Uzumaki Naruto, senang berkenalan dengan kalian", balas Naruto membalas dengan ojigi juga. Dan mengulangi ucapannya tadi sekali lagi dalam bahasa China yang membuat Sakura, Yakumo, bahkan Ten-ten terkejut, Ino hanya swetdrop.

"kau bisa bahasa China ,perwakilan murid baru memang hebat", ucap Ten-ten dengan mata bebinar

"asal kalian tau Naru-kun menguasai lebih dari sembilan bahasa" ucap Ino dengan bangganya

" le-lebih dari sembilan bahasa", Sakura hanya bisa terkejut

"Ino kau tidak perlu memberitahu yang tidak perlu"

"hehehehe maaf"

"ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sudah mau berteman dengan Ino, walaupun dia orangnya sedikit aneh, tapi aslinya sangat baik", ucap Naruto seperti permohonan

"eh ?, Naru-Kun apa yang kau lakukan itu memalukan", jawab Ino panik, yang membuat tiga temannya yang awalnya hanya diam kemudian tertawa membuat Ino terlihat kesal.

.

.

SKIP...

.

.

AT NIGHT, UZUMAKI MANSION, KONOHA INTERNASIONAL MAGIC ACADEMY...

Diruang santai...

Ruang santai biasanya dipakai untuk bersantai atau mengerjakan sesuatu seperti pekerjaan rumah , jika bosan di kamar. Walaupun ruangan tidak besar namun letak ruangan yang tepat dimana jendela ruangan tersebut kita dapat dengan jelas melihat langit, beserta bulan.

Naruto berjalan kearah kuri santai sambil memegang cangkir berisi minuman hangat, kemudian duduk dengan nyaman, ternyata Naruto tidak sendirian disebelahnya ada Hatake Kakashi yang tengah sibuk dengan laptop yang sudah berupa hologram.

"pekerjaan dari ayah", tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput minumannya

"iya, walaupun yang kukerjakan hanya bagian meringkas saja hahahahaha", balas Kakashi sambil tertawa,

"Naruto, ku dengar kau diundang pesta di kediaman keluarga Otsustuki ?", ucap Kakashi lagi namun dengan nada serius

"(terkikik), setelah ayah menolak, menggunakan semacam acara pesta apalagi yang diundang bukannya ayah malah aku, bagaimana menurutmu Kakashi-Sensei", jawab Naruto dengan serius menanggapi ucapan Kakashi,

"sudah jelaskan, yang kita tidak ketahui hanyalah rencana apa yang mereka siapkan untuk membujukmu"

"hah(membuang napas), aku tidak peduli, aku tak akan pergi kesana", balas Naruto dengan nada malas, kemudian pergi dari sana.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA...

Ruang kelas umum angkatan satu...

Ruang kelas umum adalah ruangan kelas untuk pelajaran umum, seperti teori mta pelajaran sihir. ruang kelas umum ini terbilang besar, ada tiga ruang kelas umum untuk tiga angkatan. Bentuknya menangga.

Di Konoha tidak ada pembagian kelas, semua murid dijadikan satu per angkatan. Satu ruang kelas umum dapat memuat hingga 400 murid.

.

.

 **( Bentuk kelas ruang umum mirip ruang kelas Soma di anime Shokugeki no Soma. Untuk seragam laki-laki aku ambil dari seragam Okumura Rin dari Ao no excorcist dan seragam Perempuan aku ambil dari Rias dari DxD.)**

.

.

Didalam kelas terlihat Sakura, Ten-ten, dan Yakumo tengah bersama, dan kemudian Ino pun masuk kedalam kelas dan menyapa tiga teman barunya.

"Ino, buku yang kau bawa banyak sekali", ucap Sakura yang melihat Ino datang dengan membawa banyak buku di pelukannya

"kau bawa buku tentang apa ?", tanya Ten-ten mengambil satu buku dipelukan Ino,

"ini buku sihir tentang tingkat dasar, aku ingin mempelajarinya", jawab Ino sambil duduk di samping Sakura

"heh... sudah jarang aku melihat orang membaca lewat media kertas", ucap seorang laki-laki didepan Sakura

"kau benar, aku pernah mencoba menggunakan Ipad, tapi entah mengapa terasa aneh", Ino membalas perkataan laki-laki didepannya

"he...oh iya, aku Inuzuka Kiba, panggil saja Kiba. Dan ini rekanku Akamaru", balas Laki-laki tadi sambil memperkenalkan diri dan juga memperkenalkan anjing besarnya yang tadi hanya tiduran di lantai.

Guk GukGuk, Akamaru ikut bersuara dan kembali tidur.

"Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja Ino, imut sekali anjingnya apa jenisnya ?"

"jujur saja aku tak tau Akamaru anjing jenis apa, tapi jika kau melihat dengan seksama bukannya mirip anjing, **Labrador Retriever** ", balas Kiba dengan watadosnya membuat empat siswi disana menampakkan muka aneh

"aku juga tak begitu paham tentang anjing, tapi Naru-Kun punya satu anjing peliharaannya mungkin aku tanyakan saja ya ?", balas Ino malah seperti berbicara sendiri

"eh, Naruto punya anjing !", ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi, membuat Kiba terkejut

"Ino, siapa dia ?", ucap Kiba menunjuk Sakura

"ha... apa maksudnya, dia ?, dasar tidak sopan. Kau orang yang bertipe (selalu sendirian) , pasti selalau bilang begitu", balas Sakura mengejek Kiba

"apa?, sekarang, siapa yang tidak sopan?", balas Kiba kesal sambil berdiri menghadap Sakura yang kemudian juga berdiri, kini mereka saling tatap kesal

"jangan pikir kau bisa seenaknya hanya karena kau sedikit cantik", lanjut ucapan Kiba masih dengan nada kesal

"penampilan itu penting tau!", balas Sakura menyombongkan diri

"meski pun sulit dimengerti oleh pria lemah yang ceroboh dan terlihat liar", ucapan Sakura berlanjut ketika melihat penampilan Kiba

"a-apa", Kiba semakin kesal

"Sakura hentikan", ucap Yakumo mendekati Sakura, dan tepat saat Bel berbunyi

"Kiba, hentikanlah, sudah bel", ucap Ino mencoba menghentikan percecokan Sakura dan Kiba

"kau juga Sakura, kau terlalu berlebihan", ucap Ten-ten dengan santainya

Sakura dan Kiba hanya saling tatap dengan kesal lalu saling membuang muka dan kembali ketempat duduk mereka.

.

.

SKIP...

.

.

AT KANTIN SEKOLAH

Kantin sekolah atau Cafetaria juga terbilang besar dan juga modern dimana banyak layar hologram menampilkan berbagai menu.

"menyenangkan sekali, kelas Asuma-Sensei", ucap Ten-ten dengan senangnya

"kau benar, tapi bukannya tadi Asuma-Sensei hanya melawak saja", balas Sakura seperti sedikit tidak suka

"kau benar, meski aku tak begitu paham dengan materi tadi", ucap Kiba sedang berpikir. Akamaru berada diruang khusus hewan.

Sekarang mereka berempat, Kiba, Sakura, Ten-ten, dan Yakumo sedang makan siang, mereka menggunakan meja yang sama untuk makan. Jika mencari Ino. Ino pergi ke perpus untuk mengembalikkan buku yang ia bawa tadi.

"tentu saja untuk orang sepertimu tentunya", Sakura kembali mengejek Kiba

"Apa katamu", Kiba langsung kesal diejek Sakura

"tunggu dulu kenapa kau ikut kami makan siang", tanya Sakura

"kita kan teman jadi wajar saja makan siang bersama", balas Kiba blak-blakan

"Sakura", sebuah suara yang familiar memanggil Sakura

"Ino, kau lama sekali"

"maaf, tadi ada yang mengajakku ngobrol"

"begitu, ya sudah duduk saja disini", balas Sakura mengisyaratkan Ino duduk disampingnya

Ketika Ino mau duduk sebuah suara asing memanggilnya.

"Yamanaka-San", panggil sebuah suara pria asing yang perperawakan kurus serta poninya yang sampai menutupi wajah bagian kanannya dan juga ada beberapa siswa/siswi dibelakangnya

"ayo kita pergi ketempat yang lebih luas", ucap pria berponi kanan lagi

"kau tidak boleh mengganggu mereka", ucap seseorag dibelakang kanan pria pria berponi kanan

"tidak, aku ingin duduk disini", balas Ino dengan santai yang membuat pria berponi kanan terkejut

"Yamanaka-San kau tidak boleh satu meja dengan Limits", ucap pria berponi kanan setelah keterkejutannya

"hah ?", Sakura tidak terima meninggikan suara, namun orang-orang didepannya tetap memasang wajah seperti merendahkan

"kita harus memberi batas antara Numbers dan Limits", ucap pria di belakang kiri pria berponi kanan dengan santainya

"apa", Kiba yang mendengarnya juga ikut kesal dan berdiri,

"Numbers dan Limits, mendengarnya saja membuat kupingnya terasa gatal", ucapan seseorang membuat dua kubu disana mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

Terlihat dari pandangan mereka semua , dua sosok orang yang satu tengah duduk dengan mata panda juga pandangan kosongnya. Satunya lagi adalah Naruto menatap satu kubu dengan pandangan intimidasi.

"U-uzumaki Naruto", ucap gagap gugup dari dua belah kubu, tidak termasuk Ino

"Naru-Kun", ucap pelan Ino yang senang karena Naruto mencoba melerai kedua kubu

"berani juga kalian menyebut istilah itu untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting", ucap Naruto lagi kali ini dengan tatapan yang membuat satu kubu yang ditatapnya, semuanya mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"a-ayo kita pergi dari sini", perintah pria poni kanan, pergi dari kantin diikuti orang-orang yang bersamanya.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar hanya oleh Kiba, Sakura, Ten-ten, dan Yakumo,

"kami tunggu kalian di belakang gedung kelas utama", seperti itulah kata-kata yang terdengar oleh mereka, kecuali Ino.

.

.

SKIP

 **(Number adalah kumpulan murid dengan peringkat seratus keatas, dan Limits seratus kebawah di ujian masuk. Perbedaan keduanya adalah di Blazer dan kemeja dari Number di punggung bahunya terdapat lambang Konoha berwarna Emas.)**

.

.

DI BELAKANG GEDUNG KELAS UTAMA

Terlihat dua kubu yang tadi hampir bertengkar di kantin berada di sana, kecuali Ino, tapi tak lama kemudian Ino datang karena melihat Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"jika kalian memanggil kami karena masalah yang tadi sebaiknya lupakan saja", ucap Sakura menggertak sambil berada di dekat Ino

"ada yang harus kita bicarakan dengannya, itu saja", jawab pria berponi kanan juga menggertak

"itu benar, kita hanya butuh waktunya sebentar !", ucap siswi dari kubu pria berponi kanan mencoba membela temannya

Tidak jauh dari sana, terlihat Naruto dan seseorang yang duduk bersamanya tengah melihat situasi kedua kubu dengan santainya,

"bagaimana ?", ucap seseorang yang sedang bersama Naruto

"kita lihat dulu saja, kalo semakin rumit baru kita bertindak, Shikamaru"

.

.

"lagi pula, apa kalian tidak mendengar jika Ino ingin bersama dengan kami, tindakan kalian tadi sama saja dengan pemaksaan", ucap Sakura lagi dengan meninggikan suaranya.

Ino yang berada di samping Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura sedang membelanya.

"itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, jangan ikut campur dengan kami para Numbers, dasar Limits rendahan", balas pria berponi kanan dengan sombongnya yang membuat kubu lawannya terlihat tidak suka,

"kita semua murid baru disini, jadi bagaimana kalian menganggap Numbers lebih unggul", jawab Yakumo sambil menunduk yang membuat pria berponi kanan terlihat geram

.

.

Dari tempat Naruto,

"kelihatannya buruk", ucap seseorang yang dipanggil Naruto dengan nama Shikamaru,

Naruto hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Shikamaru.

.

.

Pria berponi kanan yang terlihat geram tadi kemudian memperlihatkan senyum liciknya,

"kalian ingin tahu bagaimana keunggulan kita ?", ucapnya dengan senyum liciknya

"kedengarannya menarik, mengapa kau tidak majudan menunjukkannya pada kami", balas Kiba dengan kuda-kuda siap menyerang

"baiklah, aku akan menunjukkannya pada kalian semua", balas pria berponi kanan, bersamaan dengan perkataannya teman-temannya menjauh beberapa meter,

Inilah perbedaan antara kita !", sambungnya dengan berteriak sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang memunculkan lingkaran sihir,

Kiba tanpa pikir panjang langsung maju tanpa gentar mencoba memukul. Ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat Kiba dan lawannya terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya, dimana Kiba berhenti dan lawannya menarik lagi tangan kanan sehingga lingkaran sihirnya hilang.

Yang mengganggu mereka adalah Ten-ten yang dengan cepatnya meepaskan serangan menggunakan tombak besi tepat ditengah-tengah sebelum Kiba dan lawannya saling hantam.

Sontak karena serangan kejutan itu membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

"dalam jarak ini, gerakan tubuhku lebih cepatkan ?", ucap Ten-ten mengejek sambil mengacungkan mata tombaknya kearah pria berponi kanan yang membuatnya semakin geram.

"aku setuju denganmu, tapi apa kau mengenaiku juga", tanya Kiba yang terlihat sedikit shock,

"maaf, aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, tapi menyerang dengan gegabah seperti itu", balas Ten-ten malah terlihat senang bahkan terlihat sedikit tertawa

"jangan tertawa", balas Kiba sedikit kesal.

Dari kubu lawannya terlihat ekspresi wajah yang sama yakni terkejut tidak percaya bahkan pria poni kanan juga terkejut ditambah semakin kesal dia dibuatnya.

"ini konyol !", ucapnya

"kalian, hanya Limits", ucap seorang siswa dari kubunya, membela pria poni kanan mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir. diikuti semua kawannya kecuali pria poni kanan.

Sontak kejadian ini membuat kubu lawannya terkejut karean mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir sekaligus, ini namanya sudah memulai pertarungan.

Namun keterkejutan mereka kini digantikan rasa heran karena tiba-tiba dari kubu lawannya tidak terlihat lingkaran sihir lagi.

"a-apa ini ?"

"ak-aku tidak bisa bergerak !"

"a-apa yang terjadi",

Itulah ucapan dari kubu pria poni kanan, mereka terkejut dan tidak percaya bahwa mereka tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya bahkan jari mereka. Terlihat raut wajah mereka yang hampir semua sama.

"bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan, jangan pernah memakai istilah itu , untuk hal yang tidak jelas", sebuah suara yang sangat familiar sontak membuat seluruh pandang mata mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya dapat dilihat sumber suara itu berasal dari Naruto dan orang disampingnya Shikamaru.

"U-uzumaki Naruto", ucap semua orang disana dengan keterkejutan melihat Naruto ada disana.

"ba-bagaimana dia tau ?", ucap salah satu kawanan pria poni kanan tergagap,

"Shika, seperti nya aku benar-benar diremehkan", ucap Naruto melirik Shikamaru yang hanya diam dengan pandangan mengantuknya dan sama sekali tak menghiraukan Naruto.

"Clan Uzumaki, dari generasi ke generasi mengkhususkan sihir bertipe sensor, ya bisa dibilang sihir yangberkaitan dengan sensor merupakan keahlian mereka dari lahir", Kiba secara mengejutkan menjelaskan kenapa Naruto bisa tau mereka ada disitu.

Dan reaksi dari kawannya hanya menatapnya diam tak adaa suara, yang membuat Kiba merasa gelisah sendiri,

"Kenapa kalian semua diam", ucap Kiba dengan nada tinggi namun tak ada balasan.

"Uzumaki Naruto apa yang kau lakukan pada kami", tanya pria poni kanan kepada Naruto kenapa mereka tak bisa bergerak

"bukan aku yang melakukannya", jawab Naruto dengan santai sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang masih diam dengan mata mengantuknya

"bawah, oaammmmmm", ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap,

Tanpa aba-aba mereka hanya bisa menggerakkan bola mata mereka dengan segala batasannya, namun mereka dapat melihat sesuatu seperti benda hitam melekat pada bayangan mereka dan dari semua cabang jika diikuti sumbernya berakhir di bayangan Shikamaru.

"i-ni", ucap salah satu kawanan pria poni kanan dengan raut wajah tidak percaya sama dengan kawanannya yang lain.

"sihir pengikat bayangan, itu nama sihirnya", balas Naruto kembali melirik Shikamaru dan lagi Naruto di acuhkan oleh Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

"sedang apa kalian disini dan juga, kecuali untuk membela diri, serangan sihir secara langsung merupakan tindak kriminal!", terdengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Bukan hanya Naruto namun kedua kubu langsung menatap sang sumber suara yang kian mendekat kecuali Shikamaru. Ekspresi mereka sama ketika tercyduk oleh Naruto.

"siswi kelas tiga, Sona Sitri, aku akan mendengarkan penjelasan kalian sekarang, kalian semua ikut aku", ucap dengan datar namun tegas siswi disamping sang sang sumber suara yang juga siswi.

"maaf Senpai ?", balas Naruto menghadap Siswi bernama Sona

"ini hanya tindakan gila yang tidak disengaja", ucap Naruto sembari menjelaskan yang sontak membuat kubu pria berponi kanan kaget dengan tindakan Naruto

"tindakan gila ?", balas siswi disamping Sona

"iya, sebagian dari mereka adalah anak-anak dari yayasan ular putih yang langsung dididik oleh satu satu lulusan dan legenda Konoha, jadi aku minta mereka menunjukkan sedikit untuk referensiku kedepannya, dan seperti yang Senpai lihat sepertinya permintaanku sedikit berlebihan", balas Naruto menjelaskan yang terjadi yang sekali lagi membuat kubu pria berponi kanan terkaget.

Setelah penjelasan Naruto Sona dan siswi disampingnya hanya diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan Naruto dengan tenang menunggu,

"hah...mau kau murid terbaik atau dari keluarga bangsawan tindakan seperti ini merupakan tindakan melanggar aturan, jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu sebaiknya minta izin terlebih dahulu", ucap Sona datar sambil menyakinkan siswi disampingnya.

"sejak awal ada yang bisa diubah dan tidak bisa diubah, salah satunya di sekolah ini, bukan disekolah lainnya pun, sejak awal ada siswa yang dihormati dan tidak dihormati", ucap Naruto dam hati sambil menampakkan raut wajah dengan tatapan dingin. Walaupun latar belakang saat itu sedang bertebangannya bunga sakura menyambut musim semi.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

.

.

Arc 1 : The New Student Problem ( Masalah Murid Baru)

Chapter 3 : The New Student Problem II ( Masalah Murid Baru II )


	3. masalah murid baru II

DI BELAKANG GEDUNG KELAS UTAMA

.

.

Semua orang disana hanya diam, baik dari dua kubu yang hampir saja membuat keributan yang serius. Naruto yang hanya diam santai, Shikamaru juga diam tak peduli dengan apa yanng terjadi, dan dua siswi dihadapan Naruto yang tengah menatap Naruto intens. Dilatarbelakangi oleh warna oranye senja hari dengan taburan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan mengikuti arah angin bertiup.

" ini hanya kesalahpahaman, saya dan Naruto minta maaf karena telah menyebabkan keributan", ucap Shikamaru dengan nada seperti orang lemas tapi tampak formal sambil melepaskan bayangan dari semua bayangan dari kubu pria poni kanan.

Setelah melepaskannya semua orang dari kubu pria poni kanan terkejut dan menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya.

"sudah cukup kan, Tsubaki ?", ucap Sona dengan datarnya sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya,

"Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto benarkan kalau ini hanya untuk referensi ?", ucap Sona lagi memastikan sambil menatap NaruShika dengan tajam bergantian.

"iya", jawab Naruto tersenyum, Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sopan,

" tidak ada peraturan kalau saling mengajari atau memperlihatkan teknik sihir itu dilarang, namun dalam penggunaan sihir ada beberapa persyaratan", ucap Sona menceramahi semua orang dihadapannya dengan nada datar ditambah muka datarnya,

"sebaiknya kalian tidak terlalu sering menggunakan sihir kalian saat berada dilingkungan sekolah", lanjut Sona sebelum dilanjutkan oleh siswi disebelahnya yang dipanggil Sona dengan nama Tsubaki,

"dikarenakan ketua sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya...akan kulupakan kejadian ini", ucap Tsubaki dengan tegas.

Mendengar perkataan Tsubaki, Ino dan teman-temannya langsung merasa senang, dari kubu lawannya hanya diam.

"pastikan hal ini tidak terjadi lagi ", ucap Sona lagi kali ini dengan tegas, membuat semua orang disana kecuali Tsubaki berojigi serentak.

Tak lama kemudian Sona dan Tsubaki melangkah pergi dari sana,

"Nara Shikamaru, bukannya dia orang yang hanya tertarik dengan apa yang dianggap", ucap Tsubaki disela-sela mereka berdua berjalan

"hanya satu yang pasti, pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dari Uzumaki Naruto", balas Sona dengan datarnya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya,

Terlihat Shikamaru terus memandang intens Naruto dengan mata mengantuknya,

"kau memang selalu melebihi ekspetasiku Naruto", gumam Shikamaru pergi dari sana tanpa ada seorangpun menyadarinya.

.

.

" aku tidak berhutang budi padamu", ucap pria poni kanan berjalan kearah Naruto, lebih tepatnya ke hadapan Naruto,

"aku juga tidak merasa membantu, jadi tenang saja", balas Naruto dengan santainya

" namaku Sakon, salah satu anak didik dari yayasan _**HebiShiro**_ (ular putih ), aku seorang yang elite...jadi sebelum kita berdua bertarung, aku tidak pernah mengakuimu...Uzumaki Naruto", jawab pria poni kanan yang namanya baru diketahui adalah Sakon dengan sombong dan angkuh, sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"jangan pikir kau bisa berbuat seenaknya", lanjut Sakon menutup perkataannya dan pergi begitu saja. Ino dan teman-temannya berjalan mendekati Naruto

"kau langsung pergi begitu saja" balas Naruto dengan sedikit tersenyum tanda mengejek. Reaksi Sakon hanya tersentak kemudian melanjutkan berjalan pergi dari sana,

"hebat !, Satsuga Naruto", ucap Sakura yang berada disamping Ino,

"jika Naruto tidak ada, pasti mereka sudah ku beri pelajaran", ucap Ten-ten sambil bengadu kedua kepal tangannya sendiri

"terima kasih Naru-Kun",

"hehehehehe, kebetulan aku sedang lewat sini", balas Naruto sedikit berbohong

"U-u-uzumaki Naruto...U-zumaki Naruto sungguhan!", Kiba terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"a-a-ano ini sudah sore bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke asrama", ucap Yakumo dengan pelan namun masih bisa didengar.

Mendengar ucapan Yakumo semua yang ada disana hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Yakumo, lain kali ucapkan dengan keras", balas Ten-ten seperti mengejek

"ta-tapi-", Yakumo hanya bisa mengatakannya terbata-bata,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool Dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi

Dan bukan milik saya.

Rated : T-M

Genre : Action, Adventure, Comedy(Soon), Ecchi(Soon), Magic, Shonen

.

.

.

.

Arc 1 : The New Student Problem ( Masalah Murid Baru)

Chapter 3 : The New Student Problem II ( Masalah Murid Baru II )

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan ke arah asrama...

Naruto, dan yang lain minus Shikamaru yang lebih dulu menghilang tengah berjalan santai sambil berbincang-bincang.

"gerakanmu sangat cepat, gadis cina", ucap Naruto memuji dan mengejek

"tentu saja, aku selalu melatih tubuhku sejak kecil, jadi si poni sialan itu bukan apa-apa", balas Ten-ten menyombong

"be-benarkah ?", tanya Sakura kurang yakin dengan perkataan Ten-ten

"tentu saja, dari gerakan tubuhnya saja aku sudah dapat membacanya, dia jarang melatih fisiknya", jawab Ten-ten menjelaskan

"memang benar yang dikatakannya walaupun kau ahli dalam mengendalikan sihir, tapi itu saja tidak cukup", kali ini Ino berucap sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mundur

"reflek, stamina, taktik, keputusan, dan...em...", lanjut Ino tapi sempat terhenti karena memikirkan sesuatu,

"semangat", ucap Naruto yang membuat Ino tersenyum,

"itu dia, semangat tanpa semua itu, kau hanya bisa jadi penyihir yang monoton", ucap Ino sambil membalikkan badannya lagi, sehingga kini Ino kembali berjalan maju.

"Ino, bisakah kau berhenti meniru perkataan dan gaya bicara Nato-Nii", balas Naruto sambil mengusap surai Ino,

"hehehehehe, habisnya Nato-Nii jika mengatkan sesuatu, seperti sedang menonton sebuah opera", jawab Ino tersenyum ditambah seperti kucing yang sedang asik dimanja oleh majikannya.

Melihat kelakuan NaruIno, semua pasang mata hanya diam swetdrop, lain dengan Sakura yang curiga melihat cara interaksi mereka berdua, malah ingin tahu hubungan antara NaruIno yang Sakura yakini bukan hanya sekedar teman.

"ne Naruto...Ino", ucapan Sakura mengalihkan pandangan NaruIno kearahnya dan tatapan Ino seolah berkata, "ada apa Sakura ?",

"e-e-to sebenarnya sudah dari pertama kali kita bertemu, sebenarnya kalian ada hubungan apa ?", perkataan Sakura sukses membuat yang lain menatap NaruIno.

Dari Ten-ten dengan mata berbinar, Yakumo menampakkan rona merah diwajahnya, Kiba menampakkan muka aneh,

"hubunganku dengan Naru-kun ?", ucap Ino kemudian menatap Naruto disebelahnya, ditatap Naruto juga menatap Ino dan kemudian keduanya tersenyum.

"ka-kalian pa-pa-pacaran", ucap Sakura terbata ketika melihat respon dari Ino, ang lain juga tak kalah hebohnya,

"bagaimana ya, kami teman masa kecil", ucap Naruto blak-blakan,

"te-teman masa kecil", cuit Sakura dimana tidak percaya apa yang ia percayai ternyata salah, tak mau terima dengan jawaban Naruto Sakura menatap intens Ino mengharapkan jawaban berbeda dari Naruto.

"ya, aku dan Naru-kun teman masa kecil", ucap Ino dengan tidak meyakinkan karena melihat Sakura yang ingin mendengar jawaban yang berbanding terbalik.

Sakura kini tengah pundung di sebuah pohon dengan aura gelapnya. Ten-ten tengah bergumam dengan bahasa cina. Yakumo pingsan. Kiba jadi patung.

.

.

SKIP...

.

.

.

.

Disebuah tempat yang gelap seolah tak ada apa-apa disana, namun tak lama mulai terlihat siluet seseorang yang hanya menampilkan wajahya dengan mata merah darahnya,

"sampai kapan kau akan bersandiwara seperti itu", ucap seluet itu sambil menampilkan senyumannya

"akh !...hosh...hosh...hosh !", ucap Naruto yang bangun dari tidurnya di tubuh tanpa busananya banyak sekali peluh. Naruto memegangi kepala dan sesekali merintih kesakitan.

"berisik", balas Naruto dengan kesalnya.

.

.

SKIP...

.

.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA...

Terlihat Naruto yang tengah berjalan santai kearah gedung kelasnya, acara jalan santainya harus terganggu karena sesuatu yang berbunyi dan bergetar didalam kantung celananya,

"wow...membuat kaget saja !", ucap Naruto terkejut dan lekas mengambil Handphone smartphonenya, melihat apa yang membuat HP nya berbunyi bergetar.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin aku diskusikan datanglah saat jam istirahat makan siang, dari Sona Sitri", ucap Naruto membaca sebuah pesan masuk,

"geh,... Sona Sitri, kalau tidak salah", ucap lagi Naruto terkejut dengan siapa yang mengiriminya pesan dan mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin.

"hah...tidak ada pilihan", gumam Naruto terlihat down.

.

.

SKIP...

JAM ISTIRAHAT MAKAN SIANG

At ruang Sastra dan penelitian tata bahasa.

"Eh !... ruang sastra,...apa aku tidak salah", Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang ia baca di papan nama yang terpajang di depan pintu sebuah ruangan dan kembali mengecek GPSnya

"sudah benar, koordinatnya sudah benar juga, apa jangan-jangan Sitri-Senpai salah mengirim lokasinya", ucap lagi Naruto kebingungan dan sempat berpikir,

"hah...lakukan saja Uzumaki Naruto kau laki-laki", ucap Naruto dengan pasti mengabaikan resiko-resiko yang akan dia terima jika salah masuk ruangan.

.

Di dalam ruangan Sastra dan penelitian tata Bahasa.

"sa-save (se-selamat", batin Naruto ketika berada didalam ruangan tersebut yang dipenuhi dengan empat siswi, dua diantaranya Naruto pernah temui saat kejadian kemarin.

"Se-selamat siang", ucap Naruto terbata sambil berojigi,

"kau kenapa, malu ?", balas Sona dengan datarnya yang membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak,

"ehem", salah satu dari empat siswi berdehem yang berhasil membuat semua orang disana mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lain karena dari tadi mereka terus memandang Naruto.

Screen beganti, Naruto mulai berjalan duduk di kursi yang disebelah Sona ketika Naruto disuruh duduk disana. Diarah depan samping kiri Naruto, Sona duduk sambil menaruh buku yang tadi sempat ia baca, di depan Naruto, ada tiga siswi.

"kita belum sempat berkenalan saat upacara penerimaan, jadi kali ini...", ucap Sona memulai pembicaraan dengan nada bicara yang datar dan menengok kesebelahnya,

"yang duduk disampingku adalah bendahara kami, Yura Tsubasa alias Yurin", ucap Sona mulai memperkenalkan ketiga siswi selain dirinya,

"hanya kamu yang memanggilku begitu, ketua", jawab Yura Tsubasa dengan santainya,

"kau tau siapa yang duduk di sampingnya kan ?", ucap Sona menengok siswi di sebelah Yura Tsubasa, siswi yang Naruto ingat setelah Sona,

"dia adalah Shinra Tsubaki, wakil ketua klub Sastra", ucap Sona memperkenalkan siswi yang mencyduk Naruto kemarin. Dan Tsubaki menatap tajam Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit gelisah.

"dan sekretaris kami, Hanakai Momo alias Mo-Chan", ucap Sona memperkenalkan wanita terakhir dengan wajah datarnya,

"ke-ketua, kumohon jangan memanggilku Mo-Chan di depan adik kelas", balas Hanakai Momo protes terhadap Sona karena memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan.

"aku juga ingin menjaga nama baik, ketua !", lanjut protes Hanakai Momo yang menarik perhatian Naruto. Protes Hanakai Momo diakhiri dengan mengembungkan pipinya yang juga menarik perhatian Naruto yang terus menatap Senpainya itu,

"ka-ka-kawaiiii", batin Naruto saat memandang Hanakai Momo dan tidak sadar sambil mangap, dan sadar setelah Sona menyadarkannya karena melajutkan pembicaraanya.

"dan bersama dengan Saji Genshirou, anggota spesial, serta anggota pembantu/relawan, Kusaka Reya, Nimura Ruruko, dan Meguri Tomoe, itulah anggota Klub Sastra dan penelitian tata bahasa kami tahun ini", ucapan Sona berlanjut memperkenalkan anggota yang tidak hadir juga.

"apa ada pertanyaan Uzumaki Naruto ?", ucap Tsubaki kepada Naruto yang kelihatan aneh,

" .ha, bagaimana ya, bukannya anggotanya terlalu banyak", ucap Naruto ragu dan tadi sempat tertawa hambar.

Karena pertanyaan Naruto suasana di ruang Sastra terlihat sepi, semua orang tampak diam ,

"kau memang benar, kami terlalu banyak anggota, tapi jumlah bukanlah masalah, bukannya itu bagus, tugas kami menjadi ringan, jadi apa ada lagi", jawab Tsubaki dengan tegas membuat Naruto sedikit menciut,

"Shinra-Senpai ?", tanya Naruto lagi dengan santainya,

"apa",

"apa Senpai menyiapkan bekal sendiri ?", tanya Naruto yang tidak sengaja meihat bekal yang dibawa Tsubaki

"begitulah, terkejutkah ?",

"sebenarnya tidak juga, aku menanyakannya saat melihat tanganmu", jawab Naruto menatap tangan Tsubaki yang jari-jarinya dipenuhi plester,

"apakah Senpai memasak secara rutin", perkataan Naruto membuat Tsubaki menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibawah meja dan membuang mukanya yang ditatap Naruto,

"Uzumaki Naruto, apa kau tidak membawa bekal?", tanya Hanakai Momo yang membuat Naruto menatap Senpai yang membuatnya sempat terpaku tadi,

"ti-tidak Hanakai-Senpai"

"begitu, padahal kau tinggal di mansion yang besar, bukannya tidak apa-apa menyuruh pembantu mansion membuatkan bekal untukmu, Naruto-san, dan kau bisa memanggilku Momo-Senpai,tapi tidak Mo-Chan", balas Hanakai Momo berucap dengan tegasnya agar dihormati oleh Naruto

"bukannya tidak bisa, tapi aku tidak biasa membawa bekal sejak kecil...lagipula sejak umurku sepuluh tahun aku sudah diajari cara memasak...walaupun hanya masakan sederhana hehehehehehe",

ucapan dari Naruto sukses membuat semua orang disana terkejut menatap Naruto dengan tajam, seperti meminta kebenaran atas perkataan Naruto,

"ibuku selalu berkata, aku hanya boleh makan bento buatan orang yang kusukai", jawaban Naruto sukses membuat seluruh siswi disana terdiam dengan wajah aneh yang sama membuat Naruto kebingungan dengan reaksi para Senpainya,

.

SKIP

.

SETELAH MEREKA SELESAI MAKAN SIANG...

"kita masuk kepembahasan inti", Sona kembali memulai pembicaraan yang mulai serius,

"Uzumaki Naruto...bergabunglah dengan Klub Sastra"

"eh ?", ucapan Sona membuat Naruto terkejut dan kemudian menatap para siswi disana secara bergantian,

"e-eto bukannya anggota klub ini sudah terlalu banyak", jawab Naruto mencoba memastikan,

"sudah kubilang kan, jumlah tidak jadi masalah", jawaban dari Tsubaki membuat Naruto terdiam terpojok,

"bisa jelaskan alasannya?", tanya Naruto kembali memastikan,

"hah, Uzumaki Naruto...kau ada diperingkat atas dari semua murid baru yang diterima, sudah pasti kau lebih unggul dari yang lainnya dalam segala aspek,", Sona mencoba menjelaskan kepada Naruto , yang lainnya hanya mendengarkannya,

"dan entah sudah sejak kapan, peringkat satu dalam tahun ajaran baru atau _**The One Rangked,**_ selalu menjadi incaran semua klub di Konoha, kau bagi kami semua bisa di ibaratkan seperti sebuah berlian, Uzumaki Naruto", penjelasan Dari Sona sontak membuat mata Naruto melebar, semua orang disana memandang Naruto penuh harapan.

Naruto kemudian hanya diam atas penjelasan panjang dari ketua klub Sastra yang mencoba menawarkannya masuk ke klub Sastra, dilain pihak Sona dan yang lainnya juga diam menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"maaf Senpai, aku menolak", ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum,

"a-apa !", balas keempat siswi disana termasuk Sona yang sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto,

"sudah kuputuskan aku tidak akan bergabung dengan klub manapun", ucap Naruto lagi mengatakan apa yang ada dibenaknya,

"walaupun itu adalah kursi elite", ucap Sona sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, dan juga membuat semua orang disana menatap Sona termasuk Naruto,

"apakah kau juga akan menolak kursi Elite, Uzumaki Naruto", ucap Sona lagi kali ini dengan nada tegas, menatap Naruto meminta jawaban langsung.

"kalo itu aku tidak bisa menolaknya, aku sudah sempat menolaknya, tapi Nato-Nii bilang bahwa, murid terbaik selalu akan mendapat kursi Elite tanpa rekomendasi',

"Nagato kah, dia...",

"maaf aku menolak tawaran besar ini, tapi walaupun aku bukan anggota klub jangan segan meminta bantuanku Senpai", ucap Naruto berojigi,

"baiklah, aku tak akan segan walaupun kau memiliki ikatan keluarga dengan Nagoto", balas Sona dengan tegas lalu kembali duduk dikursinya.

TENG...TENG...TENG...,

Bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat sudah berbunyi, para murid Konoha bergegas kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apa bisa sepulang sekolah nanti kau kemari, sepertinya aku perlu kau membantuku", ucap Sona bersiap-siap keluar dari ruangan Klub.

"ya, ja kalau begitu aku permisi".

.

.

Naruto tengah berjalan santai walaupun bel tadi sudah berbunyi,

"ketua Klub Sastra dan penelitian tata Bahasa, Sona Sitri, benar-benar orang berbahaya, kalau tidak salah dia berada di peringkat dua dibawah Nato-Nii, benar-benar berbahaya...orang yang memegang kursi kedua Elite", Naruto berucap dalam hati dengan nada yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

SKIP...

.

.

SORE HARI DI DEPAN RUANG KLUB SASTRA...

Naruto berada di depan ruang klub, Naruto kemudian mengetok pintu,

"Permisi", ucap Naruto sambil masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, dan terlihat pemandangan ruangan tersebut menjadi ke jinggaan dikarenakan jendela besar diruangan tersebut langsung menghadap matahari saat sore hari, terlihat juga dimana seluruh anggota lengkap mereka yang berjumlah delapan orang mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing, kecuali satu orang yang sangat jelas berbeda dari gendernya diantara anggota yang lainnya.

"kau sudah datang,selamat datang Naruto, ucap Sona yang menghentikan sejenak berdiskusi dengan Tsubaki,

Terlihat satu-satunya laki-laki diasan, jika tak ada Naruto mulai menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh, dan kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto,

"aku anggota Spesial, Saji Genshirou, selamat datang di Klub Sastra dan penelitian tata Bahasa, Uzumaki Naruto", ucap sopan Saji walaupun sepertinya memandang rendah Naruto,

Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan berojigi,

"Uzumaki Naruto, kudengar kau berteman dengan para Limits, apa itu benar ?", tanya Saji terdengar seperti mengejek, tak hanyal membuat Naruto sedikit kesal, namun rasa kesalnya harus teralihkan teralihkan oleh Tsubaki,

"dilarang menyebut murid dibawah peringkat seratus dengan sebutan Limits, berani juga kau mengatakan itu didepanku", ucap Tsubaki membalas perkataan dari Saji,

"bicara terus tidak ada gunanya Senpai", Saji menjawab Tsubaki dengan nada sedikit angkuh, dapat dilihat dari siswi-siswi yang nampak asing di mata Naruto, hanya menatap khawatir terhadap Saji,

"ck, tidak peduli kau adalah anggota spesial atau rekomendasi langsung dari pemegang kursi Elite, jaga sopan-santunmu Saji", terlihat Tsubaki mulai geram dengan sifat Saji yang tidak sopan terhadapnya,

"hah... maaf maaf Senpai", balas Saji meminta maaf dengan tidak serius.

"anggota Spesial, Saji Genshirou-Senpai, apa menurutmu salah jika aku berteman dengan murid yang bahasa kasarnya disebut Limits", tanya Naruto berjalan kearah Saji,

"tentu saja, kau pikir Konoha merupakan tempat penitipan, cukup seratus orang saja yang diterima disini jumlah selanjutnya tidak penting, mereka yang kurang dalam keahlian sihir sebaiknya belajar lagi, tapi apa ini...membiarkan meraka begitu saja sama saja dengan merendahkan reputasi Konoha, bukankah kau berpikir begitu juga,?, Uzumaki Naruto", jelas Saji panjang lebar, Naruto terlihat geram mendengar penjelasan Saji barusan,

"jika kau ingin jawabannya, bagaimana jika kau menang akan kuberitahu"

"hah ?...apa maksudmu?", tanya Saji tak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto,

"Sparing...aku menangmu duel Senpai", ucapan Naruto sontak membuat terkejut semua orang disana termasuk Sona yang selalu menampilkan eksperesi datarnya,

"duel katamu...ck, jangan sombong kau, kau anak baru", balas Saji kesal meninggikan suaranya,

"baiklah, tidak peduli siapa kau, akan kutunjukkan padamu dunia sihir sesungguhnya, anak manja", Saji melanjutkan perkataannya masih kesal terhadap Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TEMPAT BERPINDAH KE KE SEBUAH KOLOSEUM BESAR...

Di sebuah koloseum, merupakan tempat diamana ujian praktek, kelas praktek, dan pertarungan lainnya sering dilakukan, kini seluruh anggota klub Sastra berada di kursi disudut kanan koloseum duduk untuk melihat sparing antara Naruto dan Saji yang sudah berada di tengah-tengah koloseum yang berbentuk lapangan.

"aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya", ucap lantang Tsubaki yang berada di tempat yang sama dengan semua anggota klub Sastra berada,

"sihir yang berakibat fatal, serta menyebabkan cidera yang tidak bisa dianggap kecil dilarang", ucap Tsubaki menatap NaruSaji secara bergantian,

"serangan langsung pada lawan kalian tidak diperkenankan lebh dari terkilir, senjata tajam tidak diperbolehkan, senjata tangan kosong diperbolehkan", Tsubaki masih berucap tentang peraturan sparing ini,

"pemenang dinyatakan apabila salah satu pihak mengakui kekalahan, atau ketika wasit menentukan ketika salah satu pihak tak dapat melanjutkan...itu saja", Tsubaki mengahiri menjelaskan peraturan NaruSaji,

"dari data yang aku lihat, Uzumaki Naruto lulus tes praktek dengan menggunakan sihir angin, keh dasar Klan Uzumaki seharusnya tak mempelajari sihir selain sihir penyegelan", ucap Saji dalam hati sambil tersenyum,

"dengan peraturan yang dipakai, siapa yang lebih dulu menggunakan sihirnya dialah yang jadi pemenangnya...pemenangnya sudah jelas sekali", lanjut Saji berucap dalam hati dengan sombongnya,

"apa kalian siap...mulai", ucap Tsubaki kepada mereka berdua,

Saji mulai bersiap mengeluarkan CAD nya, yang berbentuk sarung tangan tersebut , dari Naruto hanya diam berdiri disana,

"Double", muncul dua lingkaran sihir diatas kepala Naruto dengan waran merah, dan hijau,

"Heat", ucap Naruto kemudian dari kedua lingkaran sihir tersebut mengeluarkan hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang mengarah ke Saji,

"ini..bukan masalah ba-gi-ku.", ucap Saji ketika menerima serangan hembusan angin dari Naruto, dan kemudian Saji jatuh pingsan.

Semua anggota klub Sastra hanya dapat terkejut membelakkan matanya atas apa yang mereka lihat, bahkan Tsubaki hanya bisa diam sejenak ketika Naruto melihat kearahnya, kemudian tersadar,

"pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto", ucap Tsubaki masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"benar-benar kuat...Uzumaki Naruto", ucap seorang gadis di balik layar Ipad yang dipegang Sona.

.

.

"maaf Senpai... kau baru saja dikalahkan oleh di anak manja ini", ucap Naruto menampakkan wajah liciknya.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arc 1 : The New Student Problem ( Masalah Murid Baru)

Chapter 4 : The New Student Problem III ( Masalah Murid Baru III )


	4. masalah murid baru III

AT COLOSSEUM...

.

.

Para anggota Klub Sastra kini telah berada di lapangan koloseum dimana NaruSaji bertarung. Tiga siswi anggota Klub Sastra yang tidak Naruto kenal membawa Saji keruang perawatan yang ada di koloseum. Sona, Tsubaki, Yura,dan Momo tengah diam berpikir akan kejadian yang mereka lihat dengan mata telanjang mereka, sedangkan Naruto tengah mengecek HP nya yang tadi sempat berbunyi.

"Uzumaki Naruto !", panggil Tsubaki, yang direpon Naruto dengan menatap Tsubaki, serta menaruh HP nya di kantungnya,

"apa yang barusan kau lakukan ?", tanya Tsubaki terhadap Naruto dengan rasa penuh penasaran,

"yang ku lakukan ?, apa maksud Senpai ?"

"hah...maksudku sihir yang kau gunakan barusan, yang kulihat hanyalah sihir angin biasa,", Tsubaki menjelaskan kepada Naruto yang disimak Naruto dengan santai,

"tapi, apa yang membuat Saji sampai pingsan, bisa kau jelaskan padaku...maksudku pada kami semua ?", Tsubaki mengakhiri ucapannya, meminta jawaban dari Naruto,

"wakil ketua maaf aku memotong", ucap Sona yang membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya, dan Tsubaki terlihat hanya menggangguk.

"setelah aku melihatnya dan juga memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Tsubaki,", ucap Sona menetap tajam Naruto,

"pertama, hanya hembusan angin, mustahil membuat Saji pingsan begitu saja, kedua, reaksi dari tubuh Saji yang mengeluarkan keringat, padahal dia sama sekali tidak bergerak, ketiga, sihir yang kau ucapkan, terdengar asing ditelingaku, bisa kau jelaskan semua itu,...hem pasti kau bisa kan", Sona mengucapkannya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya,

"jahat...baiklah akan aku jelaskan satu-satu, jadi dengarkan baik-baik,", Naruto mulai bersiap-siap bicara karena dia tahu dia akan bicara panjang,

"satu, Double", muncul dua lingkaran sihir diatas kepala Naruto dengan warna berbeda yang sontak menarik perhatian semua orang disana,,

"ini merupakan sihir tingkat lanjut, dimana kau bisa menggunakan dua sihir berbeda secara bersamaan"

"menggunkan dua sihir secara bersamaan!, normalnya penyihir hanya bisa menggunakan satu sihir dikarenakan menggunakan sihir membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi dan juga pengendalian masuk dan keluar mana. Saat menggunakan sihir mana dalam tubuh dialirkan ke bagian tubuh tertentu, lalu menghancurkan mana menjadi ratusan partikel, dan kembali dibentuk dalam bentuk lingkaran sihir yang tergantung pada sihir apa yang akan digunakan.", Sona menjelaskan cara menggunakan sihir yang normal seorang penyihir,

"satu kali menggunakan sihir saja sudah...apalagi dua sihir secara bersamaa, itu sangat mustahil dilakukan", Tsubaki ikut menimpali penjelasan Sona,

"dan kalian baru saja melihat kemmustahilan itu", balas Naruto dengan santainya,

"sangat mustahil, apalagi dengan kecepatan menggunakannya", Sona berucap dalam hati sambil mengingat seberapa cepat Naruto mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir,

" yang kedua akan singkat saja, apa yang membuat Saji-Senpai pingsan dan reaksi tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan keringat, bukankah jawabannya hanya satu...", ucap Naruto sambil meniru gaya bicara Koro-Sensei,

Ucapan Naruto langsung saja membuat yang lainnya hanya diam menunggu penjelasan Naruto selanjutnya,

"dia Dehidrasi"

"De-dehidrasi !"

"Dehidrasi ? karena apa?", tanya Sona yang semakin bingung dengan jawaban Naruto,

"lebih tepatnya aku membuat keadaan dimana Dehidrasi dapat terjadi", ucapan Naruto membuat Sona dan yang lainnya semakin bingung,

"hah...dua sihir yang kugunakan adalah sihir elemen api dan elemen angin",

"jangan-jangan !", ucap Tsubaki menyadari sesuatu, lalu mulai diam berpikir,

"sepertinya Senpai sudah menyadarinya, aku menciptakan angin dengan temperatur tinggi",

Mendengar ucapan Naruto tak ayal membuat para anggota Klub Sastra kembali tercengang dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto,

"ba-bagaimana caranya ?", ucapan terbata Tsubaki membuat perhatian Naruto tertuju padanya,

Naruto hanya tersenyum,

"memang benar angin panas memiliki jumlah kalor yang dapat menghilangkan Ion-ion dalam tubuh dengan cepat, gejalanya dimana produksi keringat menjadi berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya, susah bernapas, pandangan kabur, semua itu dikarenakan air dalam tubuh menguap karena panas, jadi bagaimana kau dapat membuat Saji pingsan dengan cepat sebelum Saji terlihat mengalami gejala-gejala dehidrasi", Tsubaki menjelaskan opininya dan mengajak Naruto berdebat,

"Senpai kau baru saja mengatakan inti dari rencana ku",

"he ? apa maksudmu ?"

"sejak awal Saji-Senpai sudah terlihat kekurangan air"

"a-apa ?"

"sejak di ruang Klub Sastra Saji-Senpai terlihat sedikit berkeringat, lalu aku sedikit penasaran dan mencoba membuatnya marah, alhasil karena teriakannya yang gak berfaedah, membuatnya semakin menguras Ion dalam tubuhnya"

"ka-kau sudah merencanakannya", ucap Tsubaki tak percaya Naruto sudah menyusun rencananya dengan matang,

"tapi, rencanaku akan sia-sia jika saat persiapan tadi Saji-Senpai setidaknya meminum satu kaleng minuman. Jika itu terjadi Saji-Senpai tak akan langsung jatuh pingsan dan akan segera menyadari bahwa aku memanfaatkan kondisi tubuhnya...tapi lagi, apapun yang terjadi jika rencanaku gagal aku akan menang hhahahahahaha", Naruto menjelaskan dengan percaya diri dengan diakhiri tawa kemenangan.

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto tak ayal, para anggota Klub Sastra hanya bisa diam termasuk Tsubaki yang hanya bisa terdiam tertunduk karena kalah adu debat dari Naruto, Sona yang hanya diam sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya,

"apa pendapat kalian tentang rencana yang sudah ku susun dengan rapi", ucapan Naruto untuk sekekian kalinya membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian,

"Hah ?", semua kompak mengatakan hal yang sama,

Seketika lighting di koloseum hanya tertuju ke arah Naruto yang sudah berpose ala Sakamoto, kemudian berjalan dengan elegannya,

" sugoi desho, saikou desho, tensai desho, ( Hebatkan, Mantapkan , jenius kan) ", ucap Naruto dengan nada berlebihan dan tak ayal membuat semuanya hanya diam mematung dengan wajah aneh,

"saat kau mengatakan kata jenius dengan nada seperti itu...menjijikan", ucap Sona dengan datarnya,

"kau jahat sekali Senpai", balas Naruto masih menggunakan aksen alay dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat Sona seketika membersihkan lensa kacamatanya,

"ja karena aku sudah menjelaskannya, aku pamit dulu, Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaa...haaaaaa, puji aku, lagi, lagi, lagi, hahahahahah", ucap Naruto dengan nada bicara yang menjijikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool Dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi

Dan bukan milik saya.

Rated : T-M

Genre : Action, Adventure, Comedy(Soon), Ecchi(Soon), Magic, Shonen

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arc 1 : The New Student Problem ( Masalah Murid Baru)

Chapter 4 : The New Student Problem III ( Masalah Murid Baru III )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KANTOR KEPALA SEKOLAH...

Setelah Naruto pamit dengan para anggota Klub Sastra dan penelitian tata Bahasa, Naruto pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah, Naruto pun masuk kedalam yang disana terlihat dua orang yang terlihat seperti sedang konsultsi Skipsi, . dan satu orang disana terlihat berjalan hendak meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah, sebelum melewati Naruto dia sempat berhenti,

"selamat sore Naruto-Sama", ucap orang itu berojigi dan berjalan pergi keluar ruangan. Naruto hanya mengangguk membalas ojiginya.

Diruangan kepala sekolah sekarang tiggal Naruto dan seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi mewah, sepertinya dia kepala sekolah Konoha Internasional Magic Academy.

"selamat datang Naruto", ucap kepala sekolah dengan santainya,

"hah...ini bukan dirumah Tou-San", balas Naruto memangil kepala sekolah dengan embel ayah,

"hahahahahahah...tentu saja ini bukan dirumah, jika ini dirumah, pasti Khusina lah yang mengatakannya sebelum ayah", balas kepala sekolah yang ternyata adalah ayah Naruto dari penampilannya yang terlihat masih muda banyak yamg tak akan percaya bahwa dia sudah memiliki anak, serta warna rambutnya sama seperti Naruto.

"kenapa kau memanggilku kemari...jika bukan hal penting aku akan pergi", balas Naruto dengan nada tidak suka

"kau tau Naruto walaupun kita ayah dan anak, tapi kita sekarang tinggal diatap yang berbeda', ucap kepala sekolah dengan nada ala drama,

"dan karena itu walaupun kita sudah tinggal diatap yang berbeda, aku punya satu permintaan sebagai seorang ayah ", masih dengan ala drama, kepala sekolah sangat menghayatinya,

"apa itu ?"

"maukah kau memeluk ayahmu ini, Naruto", balas kepala sekolah sambil menyisaratkan untuk memeluk dirinya,

"me-menjjijikan !", atas ucapan Naruto, kepala sekolah terlihat pundung dipojokan,

"hah...padahal dulu Naruto selalu minta peluk ayah", kepala sekolah mulai mengingat masa kecil Naruto

"waktu itu Naruto imut, baik...tidak dengan yang sekarang", ucap kepala sekolah mengejek Naruto

"sudah kuduga tidak penting, aku keluar"

"tunggu, Naruto, i-ini ", kepala sekolah berusaha menghentikan langkah Naruto dengan menunjukkan sebuah Ipad, yang berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto kemudian mengambil Ipad tersebut dan melihat isinya,

Kepala sekolah sudah duduk kembali di kursinya, menunggu Naruto yang tengah melihat isi Ipad,

"hah...kenapa Tou-San tidak bilang dari tadi, ayah tau jenius sepertiku tak punya waktu untuk sesuatu yang tidak berfaedah seperti tadi", ucap Naruto membanggakan dirinya sendiri,

"Naruto kau semakin mirip dengan ibumu",

"tentu, Ka-chan adalah wanita tercantik",

"benar, itu benar",

"teranggun",

"benar, itu benar",

"dengan tersenyum bunga apa saja akan layu",

"benar, itu benar",

"dengan sekali kibasan rambut merah marun indah Ka-Chan, seketika angin akan berhenti",

"benar, itu benar",

"yang paling terbaik adalah ramen buatan Ka-Chan adalah yang terenak/ steak buatan Kushina adalah yang terenak",

ucap Naruto dan ayahnya barengan, tak ayal membuat mereka saling tatap dengan tajamnya,

"ramen yang terenak"

"bukan steak yang terenak"

Ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,

Ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,

Ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,

Ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,

Ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,

Ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,

Ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak,ramen,steak...

Hah...hah...hah...hah...hah...hah,

Terlihat kedunya berjongkok kelelahan sambil mengatur napas,

"wahai anakku bagaimana kalau kita genjatan senjata dulu", tawar kepala sekolah yang wajahnya terlihat kelelahan,

"dengan senang hati aku terima wahai ayahanda", balas Naruto yang wajahnya juga terlihat kelelahan,

Dan mereka saling menjabat tangan.

Glup...glup...glup...glup...ahhhhhhhh, ucap Naruto dan kepala sekolah barengan saat meminum minuman kaleng yang dibeli Naruto di mesin minuman tadi, kemudian Naruto kembali mengambil Ipad yang dia taruh dimeja kepala sekolah.

"Tou-San, Tottori bukannya berada di wilayah Kiri Girl High School",

"soal itu mereka menolaknya, dan yang terdekat adalah Konoha"

"eh?...apa-apaan itu, dasar tidak bertanggung jawab, pemakan gaji buta",

"ahahhahaha, mau bagaimana lagi", kepala hanya mampu tertawa hambar menanggapi protes keras anaknya,

"permintaannya adalah rumornya di pantai Hokuto sejak tiga bulan yang lalu sering terjadi hal aneh, para penyihir tolong bantu kami.", Naruto membaca isi pesan singkat di Ipad,

"sebelum memberikan permintaan ini ke Konoha, pihak Kiri mengatakan bisa jadi penyebabnya karena aktifnya sebuah Artifak", ucap kepala sekolah memberikan informasi yang ia ketahui,

"Artifak kah...kalau begitu jika benar-benar artifak tentunya akan menjadi milikku kan, Ayah", balas Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"ahahahaha, menurut peraturan Ten Pillars memang begitu, tapi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan Artifak itu, menggunakannya ?, tidak ada dalam catatan buku besar Ten Pillars tentang penyihir yang mampu memakai dua Artifak, kau pasti tau kan yang terjadi jika itu terjadi..."

"tentu, penyihir akan hilang kendali...bomm meledak",

"kalau kau sudah tau, buat apa?...dan juga apa kau menerima permintaan itu?",

Emmm...bagaimana ya "

"apapun alasanmu kau tidak bisa menolaknya Naruto, selain ini permintaan langsung dari kepala sekolah, kau juga belum resmi menduduki kursi Elite, jadi kau belum punya wewenang kekuasaan", kepala sekolah mencoba meintimidasi Naruto,

"tapi Tou-San, lihat tanggalnya, bukannya permintaan ini jadwalnya dua minggu lagi, apa maksudnya ini ?", ucap Naruto protes meninggikan suaranya,

"ahahahaha, itu aku hanya memastikan kau yang mengambil permintaan ini Naruto, karean jika aku berikan nanti kau pasti sibuk kan"

"memang benar mungkin aku sibuk, tapi bukannya sebelum waktunya permintaan ini aku sudah dilantik untuk menduduki kursi Elite, jadi aku bisa saja menolaknya"

"apa kau yakin"

"apa ?"

"bukannya permintaan ini mudah saja bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang jenius, kan", ucap kepala sekolah menekankan kata jenius,

"akh !", Naruto tersentak atas perkataan kepala sekolah

"te-tentu saja permintaan ini mudah saja bagiku, baiklah akan ku ambil, karena apa ? karena aku jenius, kan", balas Naruto mulai membanggakan dirinya sendiri,

"Homete yo, motto , motto, sugoi desho, saikou desho, tensai desho, hahahahahah ( puji aku, lagi, lagi, hebatkan, mantapkan , jenius kan, hahahahaha) ", Naruto mulai masuk dunia fantasy nya sendiri.

"sudah kuduga, mudah sekali ditipu, seperti Kushina", batin kepala sekolah sambil swetdrop,

"kalau begitu aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika ada informasi penting, kau boleh keluar Naru-, to..gek",

Kepala sekolah harus terdiam melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang abnormal, Naruto masih saja membanggakan dirinya, senyum sendiri, ngomong sendiri, ditambah nada bicara yang berlebihan.

.

.

SKIP...

.

.

Kini Naruto sudah berada di luar ruangan kepala sekolah dan berjalan menjauh tapi masih saja mengatakan, " Tensai, desho (jenius, kan) sambill berjalan melompat.

Didalam ruangan, kepala sekolah yang duduk, membalikkan kursinya dan bersandar menyamankan posisinya,

"perkerjaan mu, dimulai dua minggu lagi, kau bisa pergi sekarang", ucap kepala sekolah dengan nada datar ke sebuah bayangan yang mulai tampak dibelakang kepala sekolah,

"sesuai perintah anda, Minato-Sama", balas bayangan itu, dan menghilang begitu saja,

"satu masalah sudah terselesaikan", ucap kepala sekolah yang dipanggil Minato dengan nada yang datar.

.

.

.

.

SKIP...

.

.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA...

Jam Istirahat makan siang...

Terlihat Naruto tengah berjalan mengendap-ngendap sambil memerhatikan sekelilingnya, menuju sebuah ruangan bertulisan ruang Multimedia. Ketika sampai didepan ruangan Multimedia, Naruto membuang napas lega, kemudian mencoba membuka pintu geser ruangan Multimedia, sebelum membuka penuh pintu geser, terlihat sebuah siluet dibelakang Naruto,

"apa yang kau sedang kau lakukan ?", ucap seseorang dibelakang Naruto sontak membuat Naruto terkejut dan melihat siapa yang mengangetkannya tadi,

"bi-bikin kaget saja, bisakah kau santai saja menyapa orang lain nona", ucap Naruto kepada seorang gadis dihadapannya yang ia dapat disimpulkan sifatnya mirip dengan Tsubaki, tapi Naruto berahap tidak,

"hah ?, bukannya kau yang harusnya berjalan santai saja, bukannya dengan mengendap-endap seperti tadi",

"akh", Naruto hanya dapat tersentak , tak dapat membalas perkataan gadis didepannya,

"si-sialan, ini gara-gara Kakashi-Sensei yang terus mengoceh tentang ini dan itu, aku jadi lupa mengerjakan tugas, padahal hanya ini kesempatanku mengerjakannya...tunggu dulu armband itu kan", gerutu Naruto dalam hati, kemudian memandang armband yang dipakai gadis itu,

Gadis itu pun sadar akan tatapan Naruto yang awalnya dia kira menatap kearas dadanya, ternyata menatap lengannya,

"aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Xenovia Quarta, kelas dua, wakil ketua komite kedisplinan, salam kenal"

"salam kenal, aku dari kelas satu, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Senpai",

"U-U-Uzumaki, katamu!", Xenovia terkaget dan mundur dua langkah saat mendengar nama Naruto,

"ada apa Senpai ?",

Tidak lama kemudian, Xenovia menunjuk Naruto, yang membuat Naruto sedikit kaget,

"U-U-Uzumaki Naruto, ingat ini, walaupun kau peringkat satu atau pun anak kepala sekolah, jika kau melakukan tindakan tercela, aku Xenovia Quarta, tidak akan segan-segan terhadapmu", ucap Xenovia dengan tegas membuat Naruto sedikit cemas karena tindakan yang baru ia lakukan,

"tidak...tidak...tidak...mana mungkin aku melakukan hal memalukan semacam itu", balas Naruto salah tingkah,

" date ore wa Tensai da...( karena aku jenius...)", Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya dengan meninggikan suaranya ditambah pose menirukan patung Liberty,

Ha?, Xenovia hanya bisa cengo melihat Naruto,

"hahahahahahahaha, seperti yang diharapkan dari si peringkat satu", sebuah suara yang terdengar lembut, mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dan Xenovia,

Nampak seorang pria tampan, tinggi berjalan kearah NaruXeno,

"ke-ketua, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", ucapan Xenovia membuat Naruto menatap sang pria meminta penjelasan,

"aku Loup Garou, ketua komite kedisiplinan, kau bisa memanggiku Rugal, semua temanku memanggilku", ucap sang pria dengan santainya,

"jadi, aku harus memanggilmu, Rugal-Senpai ?",

"tentu saja, Aibo"

"A-aibo ?"

"ketua apa yang kau lakukan disini ?", tanya Xenovia lagi kepada ketuanya,

"hahahahaha, aku hanya jalan-jalan, ngomong-ngomong Naruto, apa kau mau bergabung ke komite kedisiplinan ?",

"eh?", ucap NaruXeno barengan,

"dan entah sudah sejak kapan, peringkat satu dalam tahun ajaran baru atau _**The One Rangked,**_ selalu menjadi incaran semua klub di Konoha, kau bagi kami semua bisa di ibaratkan seperti sebuah berlian, Uzumaki Naruto", Naruto kembali mengingat ucapan Sona di ruangan Klub Sastra dan penelitian tata Bahasa,

"bahkan komite kedisiplinan mengicarku juga", batin Naruto setelah mengingat ucapan Sona,

"maaf Senpai, aku tidak bisa bergabung",

"hahahahahahahahha, sudah kuduga", Naruto terlihat bingung dengan jawaban Rugal-Senpai,

"Sona mengatakannya padaku semuanya"

"Se-semuanya ?"

"kalau begini, bagaimana jika kau ikut kami berpatroli, kesempatan tak datang dua kali lo",

"ta-tapi, Ketua- ?", protes Xenovia harus ditunda saat Rugal menarik tangan Xenovia membawanya menjauh sedikitt dari Naruto, dan membisikkan sesuatu,

"dengar Xenovia-Chan, dia Uzumaaki Naruto, anak kepala sekolah, jika dia melihat langsung pekerjaan kita, pasti kepsek juga akan senang, kau tau apa artinya ?"

"ti-tidak"

"hah...kenaikan dana...dana komite kedisplina akan naik, kau tau artinya itu kan, Xenovia-Chan",

'aku kurang paham, tapi itu-"

"tenang saja, jangan gugup, ganbare...hahahahaha", sebelum Xenovia menyelesaikan ucapannya Rugal lebih dulu pergi dengan seenkanya meninggalkan Naruto dan Xenovia,

Nampak Naruto hanya bisa Swetdrop melihat kelakuan ketua dan wakil ketua ini,

"maaf, tapi kedengaran", ucap Naruto dalam hati,

.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

.

Pada hari ini saat jam siang yang sengaja diperpanjang selama satu jam dan saat jam pulang sekolah. Di karenakan hari ini merupakan hari perekrutan anggota klub-klub di Konoha, sehingga di lapangan tengah ramai dengan masing-masing Klub yang sedang mempromosikan Klubnya, inilah alasan Naruto mengendap-endap walaupun sebenarnarnya tak banyak orang disana, dan juga merupakan pekerjaan komite kedisiplinan agar menjaga ketertiban saat ini, nasib Naruto sepertinya sedang sial karena ikut melakukan pekerjaan berpatroli.

Di sebuah gedung yang lumayan ramai, karena diadakannya sebuah pameran simulasi pertarungan oleh Klub Kendo,

Terlihat dua buah pedang kayu saling bertabrakan dan salah satu menggunakan kesempatan dengan memanfaatkan kecepatannya kemudian memukul bagian kepala lawannya yang dilapisi pelindung kepala resmi Kendo.

Naruto dan Xenovia berada disana untuk berpatroli sebentar, tapi terlihat Xenovia seperti menikmati pertunjukan yang diberikan Klub Kendo, jadi mereka berdua lebih lama disana,

"menyenangkan kan, Senpai ?"

"ekh, bu-bukan begitu, hanya..."

"kalau menurutku ini membosankan, berusaha keras dalam duel,dan melancarkan tusukan yang mematikan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan menggunakan pedang", ucapan Naruto membuat Xenovia sedikit terkejut pasalnya Naruto berucap dengan nada bicara yang datar,

"apalagi, pameran ini terbuka untuk umum, seharusnya pertunjukan seperti itu bukan untuk dipamerkan, iya kan Senpai ?...karena seni bela diri menggunakan pedang, bertujuan untuk saling membunuh" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang datar sambil menatap pertandingan kendo dengan raut wajah yang malas,

"ekspresimu terlalu dingin Uzumaki Naruto", balas Xenovia seperti tak tau harus membalas apa lagi,

"tergantung mood, aku bisa memakai ekspresi apa saja, karena, aku jenius", balas Naruto kembali membanggakan dirinya sendiri,

Tak berselang lama terdengar suara rintihan dari lapangan,

"ada masalah ?", batin Naruto,

"bukannya sekarang jadwal tampil kelompok Kendo B, Yuuto-Kun", ucap seorang gadis dari Klub Kendo, dibelakangnya temanya tengah menggotong temanya yang sepertinya tengah terluka,

"mau bagaimana lagi,Murayama", balas seorang pemuda tampan yang menjadi lawan bicara sang gadis,

"karena dia tidak bisa memamerkan duel untuk para pemula,aku kira kolaborasi antara Klub Kendo kelompok A dan B, akan membuat pameran jadi lebih menarik", ucap Lagi sang pria tampan bernama Yuuto,

"kaulah yang memaksanya bertarung denganmu...apanya yang kolaborasi"

"bukannya ini tugasmu Senpai", tanya Naruto yang sudah berada di depan kerumunan di lapangan,

"belum,"

"tapi, bukannya kelompok B yang lebih dulu memulainya ?", Yuuto memprovokasi gadis bernama Murayama,

"itu karena kau yang memprovokasi kami", balas Murayama meninggikan suaranya,

"Suasananya semakin seru ya, Senpai...masih belum ya ?", tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada sedikit provokasi,

"belum", terlihat Xenovia mulai jengkel terhadap Naruto,

"apa kau mengenal mereka, Senpai ?",

"ya, tidak kenal dekat sih,tapi... gadis itu bernama Murayama, dia masuk dalam kelompok B di Klub Kendo"

"B ?"

"di Klub Kendo terdapat kasta, A dan B, julukan lebih mudahnya, inti dan cadangan"

"entah terdengar seperti kasar Senpai"

"kalau menurut begitu, ya begitulah...lalu laki-laki itu Kiba Yuuto, dia masuk kelompok A, dan juga dia juga banyak memenangkan kejuaran Kendo tingkat nasional"

"he...hebat, A, Senpai masih belum"

"belum", balas Xenovia, yang melihat Murayama dan Yuuto mulai memasang kuda-kuda sambil memegang pedang kayu,

"jangan cemas Murayama, ini hanya demonstrasi kendo biasa, aku tidak akan memakai sihir", ucap Yuuto dengan sombongnya,

"kau pikir kau bisa melawanku hanya dengan seni pedang biasa, walaupun kau menggunakan sihir sekalipun, aku tak mungkin kalah"

"jadi begitu, jujur saja, aku senang bisa memamerkannya padamu, pertarungan yang memanfaatkan kemampuan fisik, itulah Kendo",

Yuuto mengakhiri ucapannya dengan maju mengarahkan pedang kayunya kearah Murayama, Murayama juga sebaliknya,

"sekara-ng...a-ku tak bisa bergerak", ucap Xenovia , tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak bergerak, disampingnya Naruto samar sedikit tersenyum licik,

"seri ?"

"seri katamu ?"

Itulah sedikit ucapan dari kerumunan melihat hasil serangan Yuuto dan Murayama,

"ti-tidak lihat itu"

Terlihat dari peraduan mereka berdua ujung pedang kayu Yuuto mengenai sedikit pergelangan tangan Murayama, sebaliknya ujung pedang kayu Murayama mengenai bahu dalam Yuuto,

"jika ini pedang asli kau pasti sudah terluka parah",ucap Murayama membuat teman-temannya, teman-teman Yuuto dan para kerumuran hanya terdiam, bahkan Yuuto sekalipun,

"buatku, seranganmu tadi tidak akan melukaiku sedikitpun, terima kekalahanmu, Yuuto-Kun",

"jika ini pedang asli ?, kau sudah membuatku kecewa, Murayama, jika kau menginginkan pertarungan dengan pedang asli, jika begitu aku bersedia menerima permintaanmu, aku akan melawanmu dengan pedang pedang asli", jawab Yuuto dengan sombongnya, ganggang pedang kayunya mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir kehijauan, kemudian mengeluarkan angin yang melapisi bagian mata pedang kayunya, dan Yuuto mulai melompat kearah Murayama bersiap untuk menebas.

Murayama berhasil mengelak, tapi baju pelindung yang dipakainya robek menjadi dua bagian,

"bagaimana, Murayama inilah pedang asli", ucap Yuuto dengan sombongnya, kemudian berlari kearah Murayama,

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto berlari kedepan Murayama, dan seketika, Xenovis bisa bergerak, dan terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruto,

Naruto menunjuk kearah pedang kayu Yuuto yang dilapisi sihir angin, seketika angin yang melapisi pedang kayu meledak dengan ledakan kecil, menghempaskan Yuuto, dan Naruto dengan cepat mengunci pergerakan Yuuto dengan menjatuhkannya, lalu mengunci kedua tangannya,

Kerumunan yang melihat itu hanya teperanga,

"si-siapa dia ?"

"di-dia Uzumaki Naruto"

"heh Uzumaki Naruto"

"si peringkat satu itu kan"

"Senpai", Naruto memanggil Xenovia yang juga sempat teperanga, berlari kearah Naruto dan menggantikan Naruto mengunci pergerakan Yuuto,

"itu, Komite kedisiplinan ?"

"Panggilan dari gedung olahraga dua, ada murid yang melakukan pelanggaran, dia terluka jadi panggilkan medis", Xenovia menghubungi anggota komite kedisiplinan lainnya,

Melihat kejadian itu beberapa kawan Yuuto, segera mendekati Yuuto yang dikunci pergerakannya, dan melakukan protes,

"hei apa yang kau lakukan"

"kami akan membawa, Kiba Yuuto-Senpai atas perilakunya yang memakai sihir sembarangan", jawab Naruto dengan santainya,

"jangan main-main kau, anak kelas satu berengsek", salah satu kawan Yuuto yang protes mencoba menggapai Naruto dengan cara menariknya namun reflek Naruto lebih cepat sehingga dengan mudahnya menghindar,

"kenapa hanya Yuuto, Murayama juga melakukan pelanggaran",

"aku sudah bilangkan!,pemakaina sihir sembarangan", jawab Naruto sedikit mengejek,

"jangan main-main", tidak terima dia mencoba lagi memukul Naruto, tapi Naruto dapat mengelak, melihat itu kawanannya yang lain juga ikut membantu dengan menyerang Naruto, tapi tak ada satu pun yang dapat mengenai Naruto.

Sampai terlihat ada beberapa yang mencoba menggunakan sihir, belum sempat mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir, Naruto lebih dulu mengeluarkan dua lingkaran sihir,

"Double, Heat", hebusan angin panas mengenai mereka seketika jatuh pingsan.

Dari lantai dua nampak dua orang gadis, tengah melihat aksi dari Naruto, salah satu gadis yang sedang mengemut permen terlihat senang dengan penampilan yang disuguhkan Naruto, disampingnya gadis satunya hanya menatap intens jalanya pertarungan dibawah,

"ara..ara...Uzumaki Naruto, sepertinya aku jatuh hati padanya...Bucho".

.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arc 1 : The New Student Problem ( Masalah Murid Baru)

Chapter 5 : The New Student Problem IV ( Masalah Murid Baru IV )


	5. masalah murid baru IV

AT SORE, DI SEBUAH RUANGAN BERTULISAN FEDERASI PERTAMA KEGIATAN EKSTRAKURIKULER SEKOLAH, DI SALAH SATU GEDUNG...

.

Nampak Naruto tengah berdiri dihadapan tiga orang yang tengah duduk didepannya nampak menunggu Naruto berbicara,

"jadi, kau tidak melihat bagaimana awal mulanya, ya ?", ucap salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki suara lembut,

"tidak, dari yang kulihat, Kiba Yuuto-Senpai dari Klub Kendo, kelompok A, dan Murayama-Senpai dari Klub Kendo, kelompok B, sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu", balas Naruto dengan formal,

"itukah alasanmu tidak bertindak cepat ?", jawab satu-satunya gadis disitu yang tidak Naruto kenal, tapi entah kenapa menarik perhatian Naruto, karena penampilannya mirip dengan ibunya, yang dianggap Naruto sebagai wanita tercantik seluruh jepang, bahkan dunia, bahkan tujuh dimensi.

"kukira perdebatan mereka akan selesai hanya dengan meninggalkan luka memar, oleh karena itu mereka harus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri", jawab Naruto masih dengan formalnya,

"setelah menjatuhkan Kiba Yuuto, apa yang kau lakukan padanya ?", tanya seseorang yang memiliki suara lembut, dia adalah ketua Komite Kedisiplinan, Loup Garou, atau sering dipanggil Rugal kepada Naruto,

"ketika dia terluka, para anggota komite Kedisplinan membawanya ke ruang perawatan/UKS, dan karena dia mengakui kesalahannya, aku putuskan tidak perlu ada tindakan yang lebih lanjut",

"emm...kurasa tidak masalah, komite Kedisiplinan juga tidak berniat membawa masalah ini pada komite Pemasyarakatan, bagaimana menurutmu, Sairaorg ?", balas Rugal dengan santai sambil bertanya pada satu orang lagi disana yang tadi hanya diam mendengarkan,

"jadi dia adalah ketua Federasi kegiatan Ekstrakurikuler, yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas kegiatan Klub...Sairaorg Bael", ucap Naruto dalam hati saat saling berpandangan dengan pria bernama Sairaorg,

"mungkin namanya terdengar aneh, tapi Klan Bael, merupakan Klan terkenal dan terpandang di seluruh Eropa, sama seperti Klan Sona-senpai yakni Sitri juga setara dengan Klan Bael", Naruto masih berucap dalam hati dan kemudian melirik, satu-satunya gadis disitu, dari penampilannya mirip dengan ibunya,

"lalu gadis ini, tidak salah lagi, dia Rias Gremory, Klan Gremory sama setaranya dengan Bael di daratan Eropa, sekarang aku jadi perihatin, jepang sudah mulai dijajah eropa", Naruto masih berucap dalam hati kemudia kembali melirik Sairaorg yang terlihat sedang berdebat dengan Rias,

"dada yang tegap, bahu yang lebar, otot-otot kekar dibalik seragamnya, bukan hanya fisiknya, auranya juga...semua menakjubkan...dia bagaikan tebing yang susah untuk diraih", Naruto masih berbicara dalam hati dan menjabarkan apa yang dipikirkannya saat pertama kali melihat Sairaorg, dan terlihat Sairaorg sudah selesai berdebat dengan Rias,

"aku menghargai toleransimu, dia menggunakan sihir yang berbahaya, biasanya tidak akan dikenai skorsing, aku yakin dia mengetahui sendiri...aku akan menasehatinya untuk belajar dari kesalahannya", ucap Sairaorg dengan penuh wibawa,

"tapi bagaimana dengan Klub Kendo, kelompok B ?", tanya Rias,

"saat dia menerima tantangannya, dia juga bersalah...mari kita pastikan sekali lagi", jawab Rugal menjawab pertanyaan Rias, kemudian menatap Naruto,

"apakah hanya Kiba Yuuto yang menggunakan sihir ?", tanya Rugal pada Naruto,

Mendengar pertanyaan Rugal, Naruto teringat dengan kawanan Kiba Yuuto yang hendak menggunakan sihir namun sebelum menampakkan lingkaran sihir, Naruto dengan kecepatan luar biasa lebih dulu menggunakan sihir, membuat mereka pingsan, sama seperti yang dilakukannya terhadap Saji Gensirou,

"itu benar", jawab singkat Naruto,

"jadi begitu, terima kasih atas kerja samamu",

"permisi", balas Naruto berojigi kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut,

"jadi dia, adik Uzumaki Nagato", gumam Sairaorg menatap kepergian Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

. Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool Dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi

Dan bukan milik saya.

Rated : T-M

Genre : Action, Adventure, Comedy(Soon), Ecchi(Soon), Magic, Shonen

.

.

.

Arc 1 : The New Student Problem ( Masalah Murid Baru)

Chapter 5 : The New Student Problem IV ( Masalah Murid Baru IV )

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Federasi Kegiatan Ekstrakurikuler, Naruto berjalan hendak kembali ke mansion, tapi diperjalanannya ada seekor makhluk yang menghalangi jalannya tepat di depannya,

"e-to, bisa kau minggir sedikit, aku mau jalan", tanya Naruto kepada makhluk didepannya, namun yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja, malahan mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantung roknya,

"surat ?, surat apa ini ?", tanya Naruto ketika makhluk itu memberikan surat,

"eh ?, kenapa lari ?", ucap lNaruto lagi ketika melihat makhluk tersebut lari meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di korridor pada sore hari,

"datanglah besok , ke rumah tua di dekat danau", Naruto membaca isi surat itu, kemudian mengambil Hpnya membuka applikasi GPS,

"eh ?, rumah tua, jauh sekali bukannya letaknya berada persis diujung lahan seluruh Konoha, bukannya disekitar ujung merupakan hutan, jangan-jangan hantu !...tidak hantu itu tidak ada...dengan kejeniusanku aku akan buktikan hantu itu tidak ada", ucap Naruto heboh sendiri kemudian berjalan sambil ngomong sendiri," hantu itu tidak ada", sepanjang jalan,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

KEESOKAN HARINYA, JAM ISTIRAHAT MAKAN SIANG...

Naruto berjalan melewati hutan, dengan menggunakan mode gabungan Panji dan Hary Pantja, sesekali ular menerjangnya, tapi keahliannya dalam mode Panji, Naruto dengan mudah menaklukkan ular, hingga sampai di ujung hutan, terlihat sebuah bangunan tua, dengan arsitektur dan design bangunan ala eropa tahun tujuh puluh hingga delapan puluh tahunan, banyak akar pohon dan lumut yang menghiasi bangunan tua itu, tapi untuk si jenius Naruto yang kini dalam mode gabungan Panji dan Hary Pantja, bangunan tua macam ini bukan masalah,

"me-menyeramkan !", teriak Naruto ketakutan, mode gabungannya udah kelar ternyata,

"tenang Naruto, kau jenius...hosh", ucap Naruto memberi motivasi kepada dirinya sendiri, walaupun dengan nada bicara yang berlebihan,

"jika aku datangnya habis sepulang sekolah, bisa jadi dunia lain entar ceritanya, bahaya..bahaya...bahaya", gumam Naruto berjalan kearah bangunan tua, dalam perjalannya Naruto sempat melihat seseorang bejubah hitam dengan kepala tak subur melewatinya sambil mengacungkan jempol, tapi diabaikan Naruto,

Setelah berjalan dengan penuh ketegangan Naruto sampai didepan pintu bangunan tua tersebut, namun Naruto hanya diam saja, tangannya bergetar saat hendak memegang knop pintu. Hingga tangannya secara tidak sengaja menyentuh knop pintu dengan sendirinya yang membuat Naruto sontak terkejut, setelah dia lihat ternyata tangannya dipegang dan digiring oleh sebuah tangan, Naruto langsung saja melihat tangan siapa itu, yang dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan body bohay tengah tersenyum kearahnya,

"jika kau ingin masuk, masuk saja, tak baik hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu", ucapnya dengan sopan sambil tersenyum,

"i-iya, maafkan aku",

"ara-ara, jangan tegang begitu...kalau mau tegang nanti saja, bahkan kita bahkan belum berkenalan, Naruto –Kun", balas gadis tersebut dengan nada yang menurut Naruto sangat menggoda tubuh dan jiwanya, terlihat Naruto sedikit merona (dasar polos katanya jenius...).

"i-i-iya bagaimana ya, he ?...kau tau namaku ?", balas Naruto sempat salah tingkah,

"Fu..fu..fu..siapa yang tidak kenal denganmu, The Rangked One..Uzumaki Naruto...ah aku Himejima Akeno, panggil saja Akeno, kelas tiga...kuharap kita bisa hidup bahagia bersama Naruto-Kun", jawab gedis bernama Akeno dengan sensualnya,

Naruto hanya dapat tertawa kikuk, kemudian Akeno malah mendorong Naruto masuk kedalam bangunan tua itu,

"eh ?... Senpai , tunggu...tunggu...aku JENIUS, KAN", ucap cepat Naruto saat sadar akan dibawa masuk ke dalam dan meninggikan suara di kata , jenius,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"E-ENAK sekali, apa ini?, ini teh terenak yang pernah aku minum, kau yang terbaik dalam urusan membuat teh, Akeno-Senpai !", Naruto heboh sendiri ketika meminum teh buatan Akeno,

Jadi, begini ceritaya, ketika Naruto dibawa masuk secara paksa oleh Akeno, Naruto sedikit was-was atau ketakutan, apalagi saat dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang ternyata berpenghuni, dan ditatap pula oleh semua makhluk penghuni ruangan tersebut.

Awalnya Naruto hanya berdiam diri saat dipandangi, bahkan saat dia disuruh duduk oleh Akeno, naruto berasa susah bernapas, dan rasanya ingin mengikuti Akeno, tapi apa ada kakinya serasa diikat ke sebuah batu besar.

Sampai pada akhirnya Akeno kembali membawa teh dan makanan ringan, dan dengan berat hati Naruto enggan mengambil apa yang disajikan tersebut, karena Akeno yang menyuguhkannya, apa daya, Naruto rela bahkan jika teh tersebut adalah racun sekalipun. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya bisa dilihat bahkan Naruto heboh sendiri membuat semua penghuni disana malah heran melihat kelakuan si peringkat satu berubah drastis.

"ara-ara, benarkah, aku tersanjung, kalau begitu aku berikan dua puluh point", balas Akeno mulai berfantasi,

"point? Untuk apa ?", Naruto hanya memiringkan kepala bingung apa yang dibicarakan Akeno, sambil menyeruput teh nya,

"untuk Love meter", balas Akeno sambil membuat bentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya,

"Akeno serius", ucap seorang gadis di depan Naruto yang penampilannya sangat mirip dengan ibunya,

"iya, iya, silahkan bicara, Rias-Bucho"

"Bucho ?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau tau berada dimana?", ucap Rias dengan berakting penuh kewibawaan, mengikuti cara bicara Sairaorg,

"masih dunia lain...tidak acara mereka sudah ganti...gerbang dunia lain"

"BUKAN !", balas Rias yang secara spontan melupakan aktingnya," A!, ehem...sayang sekali ini bukan acara uji nyali...", lanjut Rias kembali berakting,

"ini, bukannya hanya ruangan ini, tapi seluruh bangunan ini...adalah Klub Penelitian hal Gaib", ucap lantang, alay oleh Rias ditambah tebaran bunga mawar dan melati dibelakangnya yang ditebar oleh Akeno.

Naruto hanya bisa cengo melihat pengenalan Klub yang dinilainya, berlebihan, bahkan dia tak sadar diri juga berlebihan,

"h-he-hebat...( plok...plok...plok..plok )", balas Naruto terbata sambil tepuk tangan. Rias yang melihatnya merasa tersanjung,

"tapi, bisa hentikan akting itu, buruk sekali", seakan jatuh ketika sudah dapat terbang dilangit, ucapan Naruto membuat Rias terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, Akeno sengaja menaburkan bunga mawar ditubuh Rias.

"maksudku...kita sudah bertemu...jadi tak perlu menyembunyikan sifat aslimu Senpai", ucap Naruto lagi, ucapan Naruto kali sukses membuat muka Rias sedikit merona, dan dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan salah tingkah kearah kursi yang hanya bisa diduduki oleh ketua klub .

"ara-ara, Naruto-Kun berani sekali menggoda gadis lain, dikurangi sepuluh point", jawab Akeno dengan nada bicara sensual,

Rias hanya diam ketika duduk di kursinya, Naruto hanya diam, dari wajahnya dapat dilihat Naruto, terlihat bosan,

"jika tak ada hal lain aku pamit permisi dulu, jam makan siang sebentar lagi berakhir", ucapan Naruto membuat Rias tersentak,

"tu-tunggu dulu !", teriak Rias yang membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya,

"be-be-bergabunglah dengan Klub ku Naruto!", teriak Rias yang membuat Naruto menutupi teinganya dengan tangannya, efek dari teriakan Rias, para burung-burung gagak disekitar bangunan tua secara bersamaan terbang menjauhi bangunan tua tersebut,

Naruto nampak melihat Rias kelelahan, mengatur napasnya,

"tidak perlu teriak, aku juga dengar Senpai",

"e-eh ! maaf kelepasan", balas Rias sedikit slah tingkah,

"maf, aku menolak"

"e-eh !, kenapa kau menolak ?",

"jujur saja aku juga ingin bergabung dengan sebuah klub, tapi melihat statusku sekarang, seperti mustahil, hehehehehe", balas Naruto dengan tersenyum tulus, dapat dilihat reaksi Rias juga sedikit tersenyum,

"kalau itu alasanmu, aku terima, tapi aku ingin kau berjanji padaku satu hal", ucap Rias sambil membuang mukanya,

"apa itu ?, jika aneh-aneh maaf aku dengan senang hati menolaknya"

"Bu-Bukan, Baka, berjanjilah, sering-sering mampirlah kemari, paham", jawab Rias meninggikan nada bicaranya,

"bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk mampir kemari, tapi jika kau mau mampir..mampir saja", ucap Rias lagi membuang mukanya,

"dasar Tsundere", ucap Akeno yang mengintip didapur,

"baiklah, aku berjanji, aku pamit dulu", balas Naruto berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Akeno mencolek bokongnya,

"Hiiiiiii!, A-akeno-Senpai apa yang kau lakukan ?", Naruto melompat terkejut sambil memengangi bokongnya yang dicubit, Akeno malah tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto,

"bokong yang bagus, lima belas point, tapi karena menggoda gadis lain dikurangi sepuluh point", jawab Akeno dengan nada sensualnya

"Eh ?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

RUANG KELAS SIANG

Ruang kelas terlihat sangat besar, karena satu kelas menampung satu angkatan yang memiliki murid hampir tiga ratus murid, harus berada satu kelas,

Naruto tengah membaca buku sihir yang bertulisan huruf-huruf kuno dengan serius, mengabaikan Sensei yang sedang menjelaskan materi,

"untuk materi selanjutnya kita masuk ke pembahasan tentang Artifak, ada yang tahu definisi Artifak, yang tau angkat tangan", ucap guru dengan perawakan om-om sambil menghisap sebuah rokok,

"saya, Sarutobi-Sensei",

"ya, kau berdirilah dan jelaskan", balas Sarutobi Sensei, menunjuk murid yang mengangkat tangannya tadi adalah Sakura,

"Artifak merupakan benda sihir yang berupa peninggalan dari masa lalu atau sebuah mukjizat, hanya sedikit yang diketahui tentang Artifak, tapi setelah peneitian dan penyelidikan panjang, dan juga dimuat dalam buku besar Ten Pillar...", Sakura mulai menjelaskan yang dia sadari atau tidak, dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, kecuali Naruto yang setia dengan bukunya,

"Artifak dikategorikan menjadi lima jenis, yakni, Artifak Naga, Artifak dewa, Artifak Iblis, ketiga Artifak ini disebut juga sebagai sihir yang hilang (Lost Magic), dan juga sering disebut sebagai sihir pembunuh (Slayer Magic). Dua Artifak lainnya adalah Artifak makhluk Buas, dan yang terakhir adalah Artifak Pahlawan, sampai zaman sekarang, hanya diketahui memiliki jumlah terbanyak adalah Artifak pahlawan...selesai", penjelasan Sakura diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan dari murid lainnya, karena penjelasan Sakura sangat spesifik, berkat suara tepuk tangan, Naruto pun tersadar dan hanya tanda tanya yang jelas muncul di atas kepalanya,

"itu bagus sekali Haruno-san, ...kalau begitu pelajaran kita sampaikan sampai disini, jangan malas-malasan,", ucapan Sarutobi-Sensei bertepatan dengan berbunyinya bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pada hari itu.

Tepat setelah Naruto keluar kelas bersama Ino yang mengajaknya ke pespus untuk mengembalikkan buku, Naruto dipanggil oleh seseorang,

"Uzumaki Naruto !", panggil seorang gadis yang Naruto sama sekali tidak kenal,

"si-siapa ?"

"maaf, lupa mengenalkan diri, namaku Ryougi Shiki, kelas dua, aku menjabat sebagai wakil ketua Klub Kendo", balas gadis itu memperkenalkan diri **( Ryougi Shiki karakter yang aku ambil game Fate Grand Order, kalo mau nyari, kat kuncinya, Ryougi Shiki FGO dah ketemu ).**

"jadi...Ryougi-Senpai !", balas Naruto, kemudian Ryougi berjalan mendekati Naruto,

"terima kasih untuk tempo hari , aku ingin berterima kasih dengan benar, sebagai perwakilan dari Klub Kendo...maukah kau berjalan-jalan denganku sebentar", ucap Ryougi dengan santainya, kemudian tersenyum,

"he !...kalau sekarang aku tidak bisa",

"he ?", mendengar perkataan Naruto tak ayal membuat Ryougi terkejut, pasalnya butuh banyak keberanian untuk dia untuk mengajak Naruto,

"bisa beri aku waktu, setidaknya lima belas sampai dua puluh menit, kalau Senpai mau menunggu",

"...kalau begitu, aku menunggumu di kafe sekolah", balas Ryougi yang tadi sempat terdiam, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino,

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit NaruIno diperpustakaan...

"baiklah, aku ingin mencari angin segar diluar",

"naru-Kun, kau mau bertemu dengan Ryougi-Senpai, kan", ucap Ino nada bicaranya terdengar aneh,

"Ino ?, tenang saja kami tak akan mengobrol lama, mungkin dia hanya akan mengajakku ke Klub Kendo, hah...benar-benar menyusahkan jadi populer", balas Naruto mulai membanggakan diri mencoba menghibur Ino,

"benarkah hanya itu, aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi ?', Ino membalas dengan nada bicara datar membuat Naruto merasa cemas, kemudian Naruto mengusap pucuk kepala Ino,

"tenang saja, jangan khawatir, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan baik-baik saja", ucap Naruto disela-sela mengusap pucuk kepala Ino,

"justru itulah yang kukhawatirkan", balas Ino meninggikan suaranya, membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak kemudian tersenyum,

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan sembrono apapun yang terjadi karena apa, karena aku Jenius", balas Naruto tersenyum,

"berjanjilah padaku, Naru-kun", balas Ino menampakkan wajah imutnya, ditambah puppy eyesnya yang membuat Naruto salah tingkah,

"ba-ba-baiklah",

Screen berpindah ke kafe Konoha, merupakan salah satu tempat nongkrong para murid Konoha disela waktu senggang, terlihat Ryougi nampak sedang duduk sambil memandangi indahnya warna jingga dari sang matahari yang menandakan waktu sore hari,

"maaf membuatmu menunggu", ucap Naruto yang menghampiri Ryougi dengan membawa segelas coklat hangat, serta menyadarkan Ryougi yang kebanyakan orang mengira dia sedang melamun, kemudian Naruto duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Ryougi,

"oh, Uzumaki !"

"panggil saja aku Naruto, Senpai sendiri tau berapa banyak Uzumaki yang pernah ada di Konoha, aku merasa jadi tua jika kau memanggilku begitu",

"uh...sekali lagi, terima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan minggu kemarin, maaf seharusnya Ketua kami yang berada di hadapanmu sekaran", ucap Ryougi, berojogi,

"aku hanya menepati perkataanku, jadi aku membantu Komite kedisiplinan sementara",

"kau menyelesaikan masalah secara damai dengan meredam perkelahian tanpa melukai siapapun, meskipun Murayama melukai Kiba. Walaupun murayama dan Kiba saling menghunuskan pedang demi melindungi diri...tetapi ada saja orang yang ingin memperbesarkan masalah kecil...para petugas komite kedisiplinan yang ingin mencetak poinnya sendiri", ucap panjang lebar Ryougi pada Naruto yang hanya mendengarkan,

"yah, aku membantu Komite kedisiplinan untuk sementara, jadi...", balas Naruto sebelum dipotong Ryougi,

"ma-maaf!, bukan itu maksudku, sungguh", Ryougi memotong ucapan Naruto dengan terburu-buru,

"ju-jujur saja , aku memang tidak terlalu suka dengan orang-orang seperti itu, tapi...heh...tunggu...Naruto kau sengaja melakukannya, kan", Ryougi jadi salah tingkah, yang hanya dipandang heran oleh Naruto,

"he?, bukannya kau yang heboh sendiri !, kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan", ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil menampakkan wajah herannya,

"jadi Senpai, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku ?", ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan Unfaedah meraka,

"kalau begitu aku akan terus terang, Naruto, maukah kau bergabung dengan Klub Kendo", balas Ryougi dengan wajah serius,

"sudah kuduga, baru kali ini aku menyesal jadi yang terbaik selama karir kejeniusanku...", uacp Naruto dalam hati dengan membanggakan dirinya secara berlebihan,

"terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku menolak", balas Naruto dengan polosnya,

"maukah kau memberitahuku alasannya ?",

"sebenarnya, aku mau mendengar alasanya Senpai merekruktu", balasan Naruto yang bertanya balik hanya di tanggapi dengan diam sejenak nampak sedang berpikir,

"di Konoha Internasional Magic Academy, penilaian sihir lebih diutamakan dari yang lainnya, walaupun pada akhirnya semuanya berada dalam satu ruang lingkup yang sama, tapi istilah Numbers dan Limits seakan jadi perbedaan antara satu sama lain. Kami diajari materi yang sama, program pembelajaran yang sama, tapi tentu ada yang tidak dapat mengikutinya, lalu kumpulan orang-orang yang tak mampu sejajar dengan yang lainnya mencari jalan lain, yaitu belajar sendiri", ucap Ryougi menjelaskan alasannya mengajak Naruto ke Klub Kendo,

"aku tidak tahan melihat orang-orang yang tertinggal, apalagi di Klub Kendo sendiri terdapat kasta A dan B, yang membuat kelompok B, jauh tertinggal dibandinkan kelompok A. Aku tak tahan melihat perkembangan seni pedang mereka terhambat, hanya karena mereka buruk dalam sihir, serasa diacuhkan yang membuatku jengkel. Aku ingin mengubah semua itu, tapi ketua...", ucapan Ryougi senpai berlanjut kali ini terdengar seperti curhatan jahat dari seorang gadis yang sudah masuk dalam dunianya sendiri,

"Ryougi-Senpai", Naruto mencoba menyadarkannya dari dunia hitam Senpainya,

"itulah alasan kami mengajakmu ke kedalam Klub Kendo, dan kau menjadi pondasi kami, dan mengatakan suara kami pada Federasi kegiatan Ekstrakurikuler agar pendapat kami, yakini kesetaraan dapat didengar pada pihak terkait di sekolah",

"begitu ya", balas Naruto tersenyum, sedikit tertawa,

"apa kau, mengejekku ?"

"bukan maksudku seperti itu, hanya kesalahpahamanku sendiri yang membuatku tertawa, itu saja...Saiiyakuda ( parah banget ) padahal kau jenius", ucap Naruto mulai membanggakan dirinya lagi,

"kukira Senpai hanya seorang gadis kendo yang cantik...sehingga membuatku terbuai",

ucap Naruto lagi kali lagi berakting layaknya seorang Playboy ala Vicky Prasetyo yang ia pelajari dari ayahnya sewaktu umurnya masih sepuluh tahun, dan fatalnya malah Naruto mempraktekkannya pada ibunya sendiri sendiri, yang membuat ayahnya kena bogem mentah.

"eh ?, gadis cantik !", Ryougi mulah salah tingkah dengan wajah merona,

"ryougi-Senpai",

"A-apa ?", balas Ryougi masih salah tingkah terhadap Naruto yang berakting ala Playboy Vicky Prasetyo,

"kau akan mengatakan pendapatmu pada pihak sekolah, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu", ucapan Naruto bak Gae bolg yang menancap di dada, Ryougi hanya bisa tersentak dan diam mendengarnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

KEESOKAN HARINYA, JAM MAKAN SIANG

DI RUANGAN SASTRA DAN PENELITIAN TATA BAHASA

Di ruangan Sastra kini sedang ada acara makan siang eksklusif, dimana disana hanya ada lima orang yang makan siang disana,

"a-apa ini !, perkumpulan macam apa ini !, bukannya ini hanya acara makan siang bersama", batin Naruto melihat yang sedang duduk ketika melihat siapa saja yang makan bersamanya.

Didepannya ada tiga orang yakni ketua klub Sastra, Sona Sitri, disebelahny ada Ketua Klub Penelitian hal Gaib, Rias Gremory, disampingnya lagi ada ketua komite kedisiplinan, Loup Garou, namun sering dipanggil Gugal. Trio ketua sedang makan bersama dengan Naruto, membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak enak, apalagi disampingnya kini tengah duduk wakil ketua Klub Penelitian hal Gaib, Himejima Akeno, yang jujur adalah orang yang paling Naruto waspadai, pasalnya, mendengar suaranya sensualnya secara berkepanjangan dapat membuat bagian tubuh Naruto menjadi tegang.

"Aibo, apa benar kemarin kau sudah melecehkan Ryougi secara lisan ?", tanya Rugal dengan suaranya yang lembut,

"Rugal-Senpai disini ada tiga gadis muda yang sopan-sopan, jangan mengatakan hal vulgar seperti, pelecehan lisan",

"heeeee...gentleman sekali kau Aibo", ejek Rugal,

"ara-ara, gadis muda yang sopan kah, kalau begitu ditambah sepuluh point",

Rias dan Sona hanya mendengarkan,

"te-tentu saja aku laki-laki yang akan selalu memperlakukan kekasihku layaknya seorang wanita, lihat betapa jantannya aku...karena apa ?", balas Naruto mulai bergaya lebay membanggakan dirinya,

"dia mulai lagi", ucap Rias menatap Naruto bosan,

"ka-re-na...a-k-u...je-ni-us..hahahahhaha", ucap Naruto mengeja perkataanya dengan lebaynya,

"me-menjijikan", ucaap sontak Rias spontan,

Rugal hanya diam, swetdrop, Sona terlihat hanya diam, Akeno kesenangan melihat Naruto sambil bertepuk tangan,

Ehem, deheman Rugal sukses membuat Naruto kembali normal,

"jadi apa benar kau melecehkan secara lisan, Ryougi, dari Klub Kendo", ucap Gugal sedikit mengganti kalimatnya, berharap Naruto tak berkomentar aneh-aneh,

"itu kurang tepat"

"begitukkah, aku punya saksi yang mengamati rona wajah Ryougi yang memerah dan terlihat salah tingkah", balas Rugal dengan santainya, karena ucapan Rugal huga terlihat Sona yang dari tadi hanya diam terlihat tersentak.

Udara di ruang Sastra kemudian berubah, suhu disana turun drastis, sehingga membuat, bekal mereka, dan minuman mereka menjadi beku,

"Rugal, apa yang barusan kau katakan", tanya Sona dengan nada yang dingin, sama seperti udara yang kini sedang menyeliputi dalam ruangan Sastra,

"Si-sihir", Naruto sontak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sona,

"kapan ya kau terakhir kali menggunakan sihir es mu, Sona", ucap Rias bertingkah biasa saja malahan dia mencoba membalikkan cangkir minuman yang airnya sudah lebih dulu membeku,

"te-tenaglah Sona, kau hanya salah dengar..benar kau salah dengar iyakan, Aibo", ucap panik Rugal malahan mencoba mengikutsertakan Naruto yang tak tau apa apa,

Eh?,

Seketika, Sona sadar dan suhu diruangan Sastra kembali normal, Rugal membuang napas lega, Naruto nampak masih kebingungan terlihat dari wajahnya yang terus ditatap Akeno dengan tersenyum,

"Ma-maafkan aku!",

"sttttt, Naruto jelaskan apa yang cerna dari pembicaraanmu dengan Ryougi", ucap Rugal dengan mengecilkan suara, tapi masih dapat didengar Naruto,

"jadi, mengenai Ryougi-Senpai, kelihataannya tindakan komite kedisiplinan telah memancing perselisihan antar siswa",

"apa maksudmu ?", tanya Rugal,

"sebenarnya...( kita skip karena dialog ini membicarakan tentang alasan Ryougi mengajak Naruto bergabung dengan klub Kendo, diatas sudah dijelaskan) "

Setelah Naruto menjelaskan...

Nampak Akeno menyiapkan teh untuk yang lain, dan menghampiri yang lainnya,

"menambah point skor, ya...Ryougi keliru tentang itu ?", ucap Rugal sambil berpikir,

"jabatan komite kedisiplinan hanyalah jabatan terhormat, yang tidak tunduk pada evaluasi", ucap Rugal lagi setelah berpikir,

"tapi, memang benar bahwa komite kedisiplinan mempunyai kuasa yang cukup besar di sekolah ini, komite kedisiplinan ada diperingkat tiga dalam kuasa atas sekolah dibawah kepala sekolah, dan Ten Elite...segelintir orang akan menganggapmu sudah menyalahgunakan kekuasaanmu...yah tapi, ada tapi ada seseorang yang telah memanipulasi kesan yang ditimbulkan", ucap Rias panjang lebar, kemudian terkaget saat Naruto secara cepat berdiri dan mengangetkannya,

"apa Senpai tau identitas orangnya ?", ucap Naruto bertanya pada Rias,

"tidak...tidak...masih sebatas isu",

"jika kita tau orangnya, kita akan segera menghentikannya", jawab Rugal dengan tegas,

"bukan itu maksudku...aku sedang membicarakan orang-orang dibalik manipulasi itu...contohnya, Organisasi Poitik Anti-Sihir Internasional, Akatsuki",

"apa!, bagaimana kau tau nama itu?", balas cepat Rias dan Rugal,

"itu informasi rahasia", Rias mengakhiri ucapannya,

"mustahil untuk menutupi menutup rapat semua sumber isu...sebaliknya,kurasa hal itu harus diungkapkan sepenuhnya. Pemerintah tidak becus dalam menangani masalah ini", balas Naruto mengutarakan unek-uneknya,

"kau benar, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa terdapat organisasi yang bermusuhan dengan sihir, mereka menolak dan menutup diri menghadapinya", balas Rias terlihat sedih,

"mau bagaimana lagi, walaupun sekarang jepang dan pihak eropa sedang bekerjasama, mengingat posisimu, walaupun berasal dari keluarga terhormat pun, pasti akan sulit", ucapan Naruto menarik perhatian Rias,

"sekolah ini juga adalah lembaga negara dan berkembang saat terjalinnya kerja sama antar dua negara, dimana negara ini juga melakukan pembatasan dan juga persembunyian", ucapaan Naruto berlanjut dengan santai seperti tengah menghibur Rias,

"apakah seperti ini caramu menghiburku", balas Rias terlihat malu dan wajahnya yang merona,

"tapi Bucho, Naruto-Kun hanya menyesatkanmu", jawab Akeno sambil menatap tajam Naruto,

"boleh juga Aibo, memojokkan seseorang dan membuatnya mengikuti pembicaraanmu, kau benar-benar Gigolo yang Jenius", ucap Rugal dengan santainya,

"dan sepertinya Rias sudah ada dalam genggaman tanganmu", lanjut Rugal berkata sambil memejamkan mata,

"Ru-rugal!, jangan mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu!", protes Rias sambil salah tingkah,

Seketika suhu udara kembali turun drastis, membuat Naruto kembai terkejut dengan apa yang Sona lakukan,

"Gi-gigolo...yang pintar", ucap Sona dengan dinginnya,

"a-pa yang sebenarnya terjadi...Rugal-Senpai", teriak protes Naruto tak mengerti apa yang terjadi mencoba bertanya kepada Rugal yang kelihatan panik,

"So-sona sangat sensitif dengan kata-kata yang vulgar",

"a-apa... kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang Garou-Senpai !",

"woy! Pangiil aku Rugal jangan Garou...tenanglah Sona kami hanya bercanda",

Seketika suhu kembali normal kembali,

"ara-ara Naruto-kun mungkin manis juga saat jadi Gigolo, ditambah sepuluh point, tapi karena menggoda Rias dikurang sepuluh point", ucap Akeno dengan tersenyum,

"Eh?",

"jadi, Naruto apa kau akan menangani Ryougi ?", tanya Rias yang tak mempermasalahkan perubahan suhu,

"aku sedang menunggu jawabannya, jadi akan kuputuskan setelah mendengar jawabannya",

"begitu ya, kalau begitu aku serahkan padamu, anggota komite kedisiplinan sementara", jawab Rugal dengan santainya setelah tadi kepanikan,

"baiklah, tapi aku belum tau harus seperti apa menanggapinya nanti...walaupun sejenius diriku"

"apapun yang kau putuskan, pasti akan baik-baik saja", balas Rugal memperlihatkan respectnya kepada Naruto,

"aku akan melakukan sebisaku",

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

SORE HARI, DITAMAN KONOHA INTERNASIONAL MAGIC ACADEMY

Terlihat Ryougi sedang berbincang dengan seseorang yang kita sebut saja dia A,

"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat, kelompok B, tak dianggap seperti ini, Cuma gara-gara kurang keterampilan sihir", ucap Ryougi ke A,

"Ryougi...perasaan yang kau miliki hampir semua Numbers rasakan, apapun yang terjadi kita membutuhkan kekuatannya...the Rangked One, Uzumaki Naruto", ucap A kepada Ryougi,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

MALAM HARINYA, UZUMAKI MANSION

Terlihat Naruto sedang berada di ruang tamu yang terlihat mewah ditambah didinding terpampang jelas sebuah monitor berukuran besar, Naruto memainkan Ipadnya dengan seriusnya, sampai tiba-tiba Kakashi datang menghampirinya ikut duduk bersebrangan dengan Naruto,

"sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, membuat tugas sekolah?"

"bukan, aku meminta kapten Yamato, mengirimiku data tentang Akatsuki yang terbaru"

"Akatsuki ?, kenapa Tenzo dengan mudahnya memberimu informasi rahasia ?",

"koneksi keluarga, mungkin"

"hah!"

Naruto mulai menyalakan monitor besarnya yang terhubung dengan Ipadnya, menampilkan beberapa data yang tidak terlalu jelas, namun yang paling jelas adalah gambar logo awan merah,

"meskipun mereka mengklaim diri mereka sebagai gerakan pro-rakyat...dibalik semua itu mereka benar benar teroris, dan kelihatannya tidak diragukan lagi bahwa ada orang-orang yang bekerja di belakang Konoha", ucap Naruto ketika membaca data-data di layar,

"mungkin tidak salah juga, beberapa kali aku melihat beberapa orang bahkan murid yang sepertinya bekerja dengan Doubt, salah satu organisasi bawahan Akatsuki", balas Kakashi dengan serius, Naruto hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapi perkataan Kakashi,

"bahkan ketika mereka membawa-bawa nama kebijakan anti-sihir, mereka bahkan tak menolak sihir sama sekali, munafik sekali", balas Naruto tersenyum hambar, kemudian menggeser layar Ipadnya, secara bersamaan layar monitor ikut berganti,

"slogan mereka adalah , ( memberantas diskriminasi sihir ) ...jadi apa yang mereka maksud dengan diskriminasi",

"kenyataan bahwa kemampuan dan usaha seseorang tidak tercermin dalam status sosial mereka, mungkin?", tanya Kakashi,

"apa yang Akatsuki pandang adalah diskriminasi antara penghasilan rata-rata, tapi alasan bahwa penghasilan rata-rata penyihir sangatlah tinggi, dikarenakan golongan berpenghasilan tinggi termasuk orang-orang berketrampilan tinggi yang dibutuhkan masyarakat", jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan nda bicara yang datar,

"dan bahkan yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, mereka tak tau bahwa menggunakan sihir membutuhkan bertahun-tahun pelatihan, praktek, serta penelitian, bukan hanya sekedar kemampuan", Kakashi ikut menambahkan opininya,

"tidak, mungkin mereka tau, tapi mereka tidak mengatakannya, mereka menutup mulut tentang semuanya...dengan menipu orang lain bahkan menipu diri mereka sendiri. Mendengar manisnya konsep mereka , layaknya kesetaraan", balas Naruto meminum coklat panasnya, banyangan wajahnya tertampang jelas di permukaan coklat panasnya,

"lalu para siswa yang bekerja pada Doubt, apakah itu juga karena..." tanya Kakashi pada Naruto, yang diiyakan oleh Naruto,

"contoh mudahnya saja, Number dan Limits, mereka tidak mau meninggalkan sihir, tapi juga tidak mau keberadaan mereka tidak dianggap", balas Naruto membayangkan perbedaan antara Numbers dan Limits,

Lalu Naruto membayangkan, orang-orang penting yang Naruto sudah temui, seperti Sona, Rias, Rugal, Sairaorg, sambil berkata,

"mereka juga mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ada harga yang harus dibayar ketika bekerja di garis depan dan menolak setiap evaluasi sihir sebagai, Diskriminasi",

" yah bukannya aku tidak mengerti semacam kelemahan tersebut, aku tau itu jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku juga merasakannya", ucap Naruto lagi seketika ingatan masa lalu muncul yang membuat ekspresi Naruto menjadi marah, kesal, seperti ada semacam kebencian dan dendam di balik pandangan mata indahnya,

"kau salah Naruto", ucap cepat Kakashi,

"Naruto kau memiliki hal tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain, bahkan orang tuamu sendiri, kau sudah berusaha melebihi orang lain yang pernah kutemui, itulah yang menjadikanmu seorang yang jenius",

"jenius, kah", balas Naruto terdiam lesu,

"jika keajaiban itu tak terjadi, mungkin aku juga akan terikat pada idealisme yang disebut dengan, Kesetaraan...mereka tidak bisa menggunakan sihir , mereka memiliki kemampuan sihir yang rendah, berarti si penghasut sudah tau segalanya...jadi apa rencana mereka sebenarnya ?", ucap Naruto masih dalam keadaan lesu,

"aku yakin, dibelakang mereka, ada sebuah kekuatan tersembunyi untuk mengubah negara ini, menjadi negara tanpa sihir",

"jadi menurutmu, kubu anti-sihir mencoba melemahkan kekuasaan negara ini", tanya Kakashi sambil membayangkan Ten Pillars,

"ya, itu sebabnya mereka bersedia tunduk pada tindakan mengerikan sepertti terorisme, jadi jika kekuatan negara ini sudah terkuras , siapa yang diuntungkan ?", tanya Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan dinginnya,

"itu sudah jelas kan, pasti yang bersembunyi dibelakang mereka"

"begitulah...kita tidak bisa diam saja, tapi ini bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tidak mungkin Ten Pillars akan mengabaikan mereka", ucap Naruto seketika muncul sepuluh siluet orang-orang, yang salah satunya mirip dengan kepala sekolah atau ayah Naruto,

"khususnya Klan Uzumaki, ayah tak mungkin mengabaikannya, karena sejak ayah mulai memimpin Klan, sudah banyak perubahan yang terjadi di Kansai, peraturan, sistem pemerintahan, dan juga sistem kemiliteran, hasrat ayah , tak mungkin ayah akan membiarkan orang lain menghalangi jalan tujuan ayah", ucap Naruto lagi menatap dengan pandangan tajam dan dingin kearah bulan yang tampak yang tampak bersinar terang dibalik jendela ruang tamu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Maaf-maaf kalau CH ini banyak ngomongnya dan terlalu serius, aku hanya mengikuti alur cerita...

.

.

.

.

Arc 1 : The New Student Problem ( Masalah Murid Baru)

Chapter 6 : The New Student Problem V ( Masalah Murid Baru V )


	6. masalah murid baru V

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

DI GEDUNG KELAS UTAMA, RUANG KELAS PRAKTEK M,

Di gedung kelas utama, terdapat ruang praktek yang digunakan untuk kelas praktek sihir, karena jumlah murid yang terbilang banyak maka, ruangan praktek dibagi dalam huruf abjad, Naruto berada di ruangan praktek M, disini disediakan segala sesuatunya yang dibutuhkan murid untuk berlatih sihir.

Naruto kini tengah menembakkan sihir angin yang dibentuk mirip peluru dan menembakkannya ke arah robot-robot yang memiliki titik sasaran ditubuhnya yang mana disetiap titik memliki angka yang berbeda, jumlah terbesar ada di kepala dengan angka seratus point. Dengan entengnya Naruto mengenai bagian kepala mereka lalu tersenyum bangga dengan kemampuannya,

"Uzumaki Naruto, apa kau petarung tangan kosong ?", serasa ada yang memanggilnya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Dapat dilihatnya seorang gadis yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"atas alasan apa kau menyimpulkan aku seorang petarung tangan kosong ?, dan juga saat kau mencoba mengajak bicara seseorang yang tidak kau kenal, perkenalkan dirimu dulu, nona !",

"a!...namaku Imai Nobume..panggil saja aku Nobume", balas Nobume dengan pandangan kosongnya, (Imai Nobume, karakter dari anime Gintama),

"oyyy!...bisa-bisanya dia memperkenalkan diri dengan pandangan seperti itu, dan juga dia tidak minta maaf", ucap Naruto menggerutu dalam hati,

"lalu ?", tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas Nobume dengan memiringkan kepala kesamping yang membuat Naruto menepuk jidatnya,

"aku melihatmu saat pameran di klub kendo", ucap Nobume yang menarik perhatian Naruto,

"ketika kau sedang membela diri, gerakanmu, reflekmu, pengambilan keputusan, dan ketenanganmu...seperti kau sudah terbiasa dengan medan pertempuran yang asli", ucapan Nobume tak ayal membuat Naruto melotot tak percaya,

"ga-gadis ini !", ucap Naruto dalam hati, terlihat was-was,

"dan lagi,...dari pada menggunakan tangan kosong dengan kemampuanmu itu kau lebih cocok memegang senjata tajam...seperti pedang", ucap Nobume dengan nada bicara yang datar dan pandangan yang kosong,

Terlihat Naruto diam sedang berpikir,

"daripada kau sebut medan pertempuran, aku lebih suka menyebutnya terbawa masalah...dan juga aku memang pernah menggunakan senjata tajam...seperti pedang misalnya, tapi aku yakin aku lebih nyaman menggunakan tanganku sendiri...kecuali untuk orang yang kuanggap menjijikan", balas Naruto dengan santainya, reaksi Nobume hanya diam datar tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, lalu kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Nobume pergi sempat menatapnya dan berpikir dan bergumam,"apa aku salah bicara ?",

"Uzumaki Naruto", panggil Nobume lagi yang menarik perhatian Naruto,

Terlihat Nobume mencoba alat praktek berupa robot-robot ,

"bisa kau nilai aku",

"E-eh ?",

Nobume kini mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir berwarna kehijauan dari sketsa dan penggambaraan, serta ukiran-ukiran bahasa kuno dapat dikenali bahawa lingkaran sihir ini berasal dari sihir penyimpanan, sihir penyimpanan meruapakan sihir umum atau dasar dalam dunia sihir. karena kegunaannya yang dapat menyimpan barang-barang, luas penyimpanan tergantung seberapa kuat penyihir.

Nobume mengambil sebuah katana dari sihir penyimpanannya, kemudian memasang kuda-kuda ala samurai yang bersiap menarik katananya dari sarungnya. Yang kemudian terjadi ketika dia menarik sedkit katananya kemudian menyarungkannya lagi, tak lama kemudian seluruh robot yang berjumlah lima itu terbelah menjadi dua.

Yang membuat Naruto melihatnya tak berkedip,

"yang barusan terjadi, bukan sihir, apa itu kemampuan berpedangnya?", batin Naruto bertanya-tanya,

"bagaimana Naruto, berapa nilaiku ?", tanya Nobume dengan pandangan kosongnya yang masih dapat Naruto lihat,

"dengan kemampuanmu itu ?...tunggu dulu apa kau anggota klub kendo ?"

"tidak, aku tak masuk klub manapun", balas Nobume dengan nada yang datar mirip dengan Sona, tapi Sona lebih ke tegas, kalau Nobume terlihat santai,

"eh?...kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja, aku yakin kau akan populer"

"ideologi",

"Ideologi ?, apa idelogimu ?",

"seni bela diri berpedang bukan untuk dipertontonan, tapi untuk melindungi diri dan membunuh, itulah ideologiku",

"sudah kuduga gadis ini", ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil sedikit menyeringai licik,

"jadi begitu, kalau kau bilang begitu aku tak dapat bicara apa-apa lagi", ucap Naruto dengan santainya,

Hingga akhirnya bel tanda berakhirnya jam kelas praktek mereka berbunyi, tak ayal banyak murid yang mulai meninggalkan ruangan praktek M, ketika itu juga Hp Naruto ikut berbunyi dan bergetar,

"Ino ?, hari ini aku bawa bekal donat, kalau Naru-Kun mau, aku dan Sakura, Ten-ten, Yakumo ada di atap", Naruto membaca isi pesan yang dikirim Ino,

"do-donat!", ucapan terbata Nobume kembali menarik perhatian Naruto,

Seketika Naruto terlihat Shock melihat Nobume dengan wajah datarnya, serta pandangan kosongnya, kini terlihat pandangan yang berbinar-binar, serta air liur yang sesekali menetes, sambil merucap donat berkali-kali,

"Nobume-San, kau suka donat ?", Ucap Naruto ragu-ragu,

"sa-sangat suka", Naruto tak percaya dengan jawaban Nobume yang sangat antusias, meninggalkan image datarnya,

"kalau kau suka, apa kau mau ikut denganku ?", tanya Naruto lagi dengan ragu-ragu yang langsung diiyakan Nobume,

"kalau begitu kita berangkat...YEYYYYYYYYYYYYY", ucap Naruto meninggikan suaranya,

"ye-YEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY", tak disangka Nobume mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto, yang membuat Naruto terheran,

"He ?",

.

.

.

.

.

. Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool Dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi

Dan bukan milik saya.

Rated : T-M

Genre : Action, Adventure, Comedy(Soon), Ecchi(Soon), Magic, Shonen

.

.

.

Arc 1 : The New Student Problem ( Masalah Murid Baru)

Chapter 6 : The New Student Problem V ( Masalah Murid Baru V )

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

AT CAFETARIA KONOHA

Naruto kini sedang bersantai di cafe setelah tadi pergi keatap, dan memperkenalkan Nobume pada keempat gadis disana, ketika Naruto berpaling sebentar untuk mengecek Hpnya yang kembali berbunyi dan bergetar, sebuah pemandangan diluar akalnya terjadi, dimana Nobume langsung terlihat akrab dengan empat gadis disana. Setelah menghabiskan dua donat Naruto pamit pergi dengan alasan urusan mendadak, dan disinilah Naruto sedang minum santai bersama Ryougi Shiki, wakil ketua Klub Kendo,

"tempo hari kau bertanya padaku, semula aku berpikir jika membuat sekolah tahu jika sihir bukanlah segalanya sudah cukup...", Ryougi memulai percakapan dengan Naruto secara serius,

"tapi sekarang aku tau itu tidak cukup sama sekali...apa yang aku inginkan adalah membuat sekolah ini lebih meningkatkan status mereka yang berada di peringkat seratus kebawah, bukan hanya di klub kendo tapi semuanya yang ada disekolah ini !", Naruto hanya mendengarkan ucapan Ryougi sambil meminum coklat panasnya,

 **(Note : menyebut Numbers dan Limits untuk alasan tidak jelas dilarang di Konoha, sejak awal istilah itu hanya diperuntukan untuk mengetahui kemampuan siswa saja, untuk lebih mudahnya mereka meunggunakan nama murid tingkat satu untuk murid berperingkat seratus keatas, dan murid tingkat dua untuk murid berperingkat seratus kebawah )**

"sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau tingkatkan ?", tanya Naruto, sambil menyeruput minumannya,

"ya...semua perlakuan sekolah kepada mereka selama ini !"

"perlakuan ?, maksudmu berada diruang lingkup yang sama...bukannya itu biasa dalam proses pembelajaran diruang lingkup yang sama pasti ada sesuatu keanekaragaman yang berbeda...bukankah itu normal-normal saja !...apakah maksud Senpai ingin sekolah menambahkan ruang kelas baru dan membedakan kelas antara kedua belah pihak ?",

"eh ?...a-aku tak berniat sampai sejauh itu, tapi..."

"jadi apa maksud Senpai adalah kegiatan Klub ?...setahuku Klub kendo dari kelompok A, dan B, memiliki ruang kegiatan klub yang sama besarnya", balas Naruto menyeruput minumannya,

"ya...itu benar, tapi tunggu dulu apa kau tidak merasa direndahkan?",

"hah ? direndahkan, apa maksud Senpai ?",

"aku tahu tentang masa lalu Klan Uzumaki, maaf aku mengatakannya, Klan Uzumaki dianggap sebagai Klan terlemah karena sihir mereka yang bertipe support, dan juga ketika Klan Uzumaki mulai terkenal banyak para Klan-klan lain yang mencemooh, menghina, bahkan sampai bertindak secara rasis, apa kau tidak merasa direndahkan dengan perlakuan seperti itu, bahkan sapai sekarang walaupun terlihat tak nampak !", ucap panjang lebar Ryougi yang disimak baik oleh Naruto,

"ya, memang aku merasa direndahkan"

"la-lalu ?"

"jangan salah paham Senpai, aku memang merasa direndahkan bahkan sejak kecil, tapi aku tak peduli dengan itu semua hanya membuang waktu berharga ku saja, aku lebih tertarik dengan ilmu pengetahuan dan sejarah masa lalu, asalkan sekolah bisa memberikan apa yang aku inginkan, aku tak terlau mempermasalahkan soal sifat kekanak-kanakan beberapa murid yang menghina ataupun metertawakanku ataupun yang lainnya", ucap Naruto yang direspon Ryougi dengan keterkejutannya atas ucapan Naruto,

"sayang sekali, sepertinya aku tak sependapat denganmu, Senpai", Naruto menyandarkan diri di kursi sambil sesekai memijat bahunya sendiri,

Ryougi hanya diam tak menanggapi Naruto,

"sebentar lagi jam pelajaran siang akan dimulai, aku permisi Senpai !", lagi berojigi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ryougi yang masih diam,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto kini berada di dalam kelas yang menampung lebih dari tiga ratus murid kelas satu, Naruto tepat berada di pojokan, jarak tempat duduknya dengan Ino cukup jauh. Disebelah Naruto terlihat seonggok tubuh yang dengan nyamannya tidur dimeja, tak berselang lama seonggok tubuh itu bangun menampakkan murid dengan mata pandanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan mengantuknya,

"kelas siang sudah mulai ya,oooooam",

"kau, selalu tidur saat jam istirahat Shikamaru, apa kau tidak lapar ?", tanya Naruto dengan nada bicara tidak niat bicara,

"tidur adalah makan siangku..ooooooooaaaaammmm",

"heeeeeeee, begitu, jawabanmu tak masuk akal dan logika, aku tak mempercayainya",

"Naruto, sepertinya kau terlibat masalah yang cukup rumit kan ?",

"kau benar, tapi masalah apa yang tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh Naruto yang jenius ini, Shika hahahahahaha",balas Naruto membanggakan dirinya dengan cara yang narsis,

"merepotkan sekali, kau ini", Shikamaru kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya kemeja, mangabaikan Naruto yang mulai masuk ke alam fantasinya sambil bergumam, aku jenius kan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pelajaran siang berakhir tepat sore hari, Naruto kini sedang merapikan beberapa buku yang dipakai pada jam pelajaran siang , ditatapnya Shika yang kini masih tertidur dengan tumpukan buku yang tak beraturan,

"kau orang yang tidak berguna, Shika", batin Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan fusion antara heran dan kasihan,

"perhatian, semuanya!", sebuah suara yang berasal dari sound sistem di ruangan kelas tersebut langsung menarik perhatian Naruto, dan perhatian Naruto kini tertuju mendengarkannya,

"kami adalah relawan yang akan menghapuskan diskriminasi disekolah ini!", ucap seseorang dibalik sound sistem tersebut,

"relawan,? Kah...seperti yang kuduga bukan hanya Ryougi-Senpai",

"kami menuntut negosiasi dengan Federasi kegiatan Ekstrakurikuler!", ucap lagi seseorang dibalik sound sistem melanjutkan ucapannya, sambil menampilkan screen beberapa tempat yang terhubung sehingga ucapannya didengar sepenjuru sekolah,

"lama sekali", ucap Rugal ketika melihat Naruto berlari kearahnya,

Maaf...bagaimana situasinya ?", tanya Naruto yang dapat dilihat Naruto kini sebuah ruangan bertulisan ruang praktek B, disana ada banyak murid, termasuk Sairaorg, Sona, dan Rugal yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang praktek B, serta anggota komite kedisiplinan yang berjumlah kurang lebih sepuluh orang yang berbaris dengan rapi,

"mereka mematikan aliran listriknya, jadi mereka tidak bisa melakukan penyiaran lagi, tapi mereka mengunci pintu dan membuat barikade didalam sana...masalahnya mereka mencuri kunci utama, jadi...", balas Rugal menjelaskan situasinya,

"itu tindak kejatahan...", balas Naruto kemudian dipotong oleh Sona,

"Naruto benar, karena itu, kita harus menanganinya dengan penuh kebijaksaan untuk mencegah mereka bertindak lebih jauh lagi", ucap Sona datar sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya,

Hah...meski pun aku tidak yakin mereka akan patuh hanya karena kita bersikap bijaksana...walaupun itu sulit, kita harus selesaikan ini secepatnya", balas Rugal dengan santainya,

"ketua Sairaorg apa pendapatmu?", tanya Naruto pada Sairaorg yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan,

"menurutku...tidak masalah kita bernegosiasi dengan mereka, sejak awal ini hanya alasan mereka...kalau kita mau menolaknya, kita harus menenangkan mereka terlebih dahulu"

"jadi menurutmu kita berdiam diri saja?", Naruto membalas perkataan tegas Sairaorg dengan bertanya lagi,

"sejauh ini...aku belum bisa ambil keputusan, perilaku yang melanggar hukum tidak bisa dibiarkan,tapi kupikir itu tidak terlalu jahat samapi harus dituntut terhadap fasilitas sekolah yang dihancurkan", ucapan Sairaorg membuat semua disana terdiam tengah memikirkan sesuatu di pikiran mereka masing-masing,

Naruto yang melihat situasi tersebut, kemudian mengambil Hpnya di kantung celananya, mencari sesuatu di Hpnya kemudian mengarahkan Hpnya ke kuping kanannya, sedang menelpon seseorang,

"ini Ryougi-Senpai ? aku Naruto", tak ayal ucapan dari Naruto membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang disana,

"jadi...dimana Senpai sekarang ?"

"oh...kau di ruangan penyiaran ?...sayang sekali...aku tidak mengejekmu Senpai, sebaiknya kau tetap tenang, ketua Sairaorg sudah setuju dengan permintaan bernegosiasinya, aku ingin membahas waktu dan tanggal negosiasinya,...tidak kebebasanmu terjamin...baiklah", ucap Naruto menelpon Ryougi yang menjadi pusat perhatian semuanya,

"katanya mereka akan segera keluar",

"tadi itu...jangan-jangan Ryougi Shiki?", tanya Rugal yang langsung diiyakan oleh Naruto,

"dia memberikanku nomor pribadinya agar kami bisa bertemu, sudah kuduga kalau itu akan berguna, hem kau memang jenius Naruto tidak diriku", balas Naruto dengan narsisnya membanggakan dirinya,

"waktumu tidak tepat melakukan itu Naruto", batin Sona dan Rugal menampakkan wajah swetdrop mereka berdua,

"jenius memang beda ya?", ucap Sairaorg yang semakin menaikkan level kenarsisan Naruto,

"aku yakin kau punya maksud lainkan Aibo ?", tanya Rugal dengan pandangan aneh,

"jangan salah sangka dulu Senpai...pokoknya kita harus bersiap"

"siap?", Rugal terlihat bingung,

"siap menahan orang-orang yang ada didalam",

"keh...tadi kau bilang kepada mereka, kalau kau akan menjamin kebebasan mereka", balas Rugal dengan ekspresi keheranan menatap Naruto,

"yang aku jamin kebebasannya hanya Ryougi-Senpai...selain itu aku tak mengatakan sepatah katapun kalau komite kedisiplinan ikut bernegosiasi",

"Naruto, aku baru tau ternyata kau sangat kejam...", ucap Sona dengan tatapan tajamnya menatap Naruto, karena Naruto melakukan gerakan berlebihannya sambil sesekali menutup matanya jadi Naruto tak melihat langsung tatapan tajam Sona,

"hehehehehe, kau tau Senpai terkadang menggunakan sifat diluar sifat asli kita itu dibutuhkan, tergantung situasinya...aahh bagaimana ini apa aku tak berlebihan memakai otak jeniusku...Hebatkan, mantapkan, jeniuskan,", Naruto membalas perkataan Sona dengan tingkat kenarsisan stadium lima yang kini sudah masuk kedunia fantasinya, menghiraukan pandangan aneh orang-orang disana,

"kau benar Naruto, tapi tentang bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomor pribadi Ryougi Shiki...kau harus menjelaskan tentang itu nanti !",

balas Sona bukan hanya tatapan tajam di balik kacamata yang ia selalu benarkan tapi juga aura intimidasi yang membuat Sairaorg dan Rugal terlihat Swetdrop, lain dengan anggota Komite Kedisiplinan yang memandang Horror, ketakutan dengan aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan Sona, Naruto terlihat baik-baik saja dan masih ada didunia fantasinya dengan kenarsisannya, sambil berkata lantang, "aku jenius",

"Naruto sepertinya kau sudah menarik pelatuk Sona", ucap Rugal,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Screen berpindah ke ruangan penyiaran yang tadi disabotase oleh kumpulan murid yang mengatasnamakan sebagai relawan, karena tindakan jenius Naruto kini terlihat para anggota komite kedisiplinan berhasil masuk ke ruangan penyiaran dan menahan para murid disana, mengunci pergerakan mereka,

"a-apa maksudnya ini...kau menghianatiku ?", ucap Ryougi meninggikan suaranya tanda tak suka sambil mencoba mengarahkan tamparan kearah Naruto yang dengan mudahnya dapat ditangkap Naruto,

"untuk seseoramg yang menekuni seni bela diri pedang , tanganmu sangat lembut dan indah Senpai", balas Naruto dengan nada bicara meniru seorang penggoda kelas tinggi,

"ka-kau mengejekku !", balas Ryougi dengan tatapan marah, namun terlihat sedikit rona merah diwajahnya,

"aku tidak mengejekmu Senpai", balas Naruto sambil menampakkan wajah kasihannya,

"Uzumaki tidak menghianatimu...", ucapan Sairaorg yang berjalan mendekati mereka, sontak menjadi perhatian mereka berdua,

"aku akan mendengar tuntutanmu tapi, memenuhi permintaanmu dan menyetujui batasan yang kau terapkan adalah dua hal yang berbeda", jelas Sairaorg yang membuat Ryougi tertunduk wajahnya terlihat kesal, sampai tak sadar tangannya masih bergandengan dengan tangan Naruto yang menangkapnya saat mencoba menamparnya,

"kau benar soal itu, tapi...", ucap Seseorang yang baru datang kesana,

"Rias ?"ucap Sairaorg sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Rias, dibelakangnya Akeno mengekorinya",

"Bisa kau lepaskan mereka", ucap Rias kepada Rugal,

"tapi !",

"aku tau kau tak akan setuju Rugal tapi, kita tak bisa hanya bernegosiasi dengan Ryougi saja bukan...selama mereka masih menjadi siswa disekolah ini...tak ada alasan untuk menganggap mereka sebagai resiko kecil ", ucap Rias berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berhenti tepat disebelah Naruto,

"kami takkan kabur !", balas Ryougi meninggikan suaranya,

"pihak sekolah dan dia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan masalah ini kepada orang-orang yang terikat oleh masalah ini,", balas Rias kini dengan nada bicara seius,

"a-apa ?, kalau begitu begitu aku, Sona, ketua Sairaorg, Naruto, Akeno, dan kau Rias, dia menyerahkan masalah ini kepada kita!", balas Rugal dengan wajah tidak percaya,

SCREEN TIBA-TIBA BERPINDAH KE SEBUAH TEMPAT DI KONOHA, DISANA TERDAPAT SEBUAH MENARA YANG MENJULANG TINGGI KIRA-KIRA TINGGINYA SAMA DENGAN RUMAH SEPULUH LANTAI. DIBAGIAN JENDELA DI TEPAT DIBAGIAN PAING ATAS MENARA ITU, NAMPAK SESEORANG YANG TENGAH NYAMAN DUDUK DI JENDELA MEMANDANG GEDUNG KELAS UTAMA SAMBIL MEMAINKAN EMPAT BUAH DADU DITANGANNYA,

"hem...tidak berguna", ucap seseorang itu masih memandang gedung kelas utama,

.

.

SCREEN BERPINDAH LAGI KE RUANGAN PENYIARAN,

"Ryougi, kami ingin mendiskusikan soal negosiasi yang tertunda dengan pendukungmu...maukah kau ikut denganku?", tanya Rias kepada Ryougi dengan nada bicara yang santai,

"baikalh, tak masalah bagiku",

Setelah membalas ucapan Rias, Ryougi mengikuti Rias yang berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Naruto, Sona, Rugal, dan Sairaorg. Naruto dapat melihat bagaimana Rias tengah berbicara dengan Ryougi dengan santainya sambil terseyum, seperti sedang mengobrol sesama teman saja. Perhatian Naruto tertuju pada Rias yang memang mirip dengan ibunya, lalu tanpa sadar mengatakan , " cantik sekali", dengan suara yang cukup kecil,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

KEESOKAN HARINYA, DI RUANG FEDERASI KEGIATAN EKSTRAKURIKULER

Diruangan Federasi kegiatan Ekstrakurikuler tengah diadakannya rapat dadakan yang dipimpin oleh ketua Sairaorg, disana tengah berkumpul orang orang yang ditunjuk pihak sekolah dan dia untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini,

"sebuah forum ?, saling menyampaikan argumentasi ?,...bukannya itu sama seperti debat ?", ucap Naruto,

"kau benar Uzumaki, karena itulah siapa yang akan menjadi perwakilan pihak sekolah dari kita semua kecuali kau", balas Sairaorg menatap Naruto,

"eh ?, kenapa?",

"sudah jelaskan, kau masih kelas satu Naruto, dari informasi yang kita kumpulkan semua yang menyebut nama mereka relawan merupakan siswa kelas dua dan tiga, dapat disimpulkan anak kelas satu tak ada kaitannya", balas Sona sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya,

"begitu ya, kalau begitu baguslah, aku juga tak begitu suka berbicara dimuka umum",

"eh ?, bukannya kau pernah melakukannya sekali saat upacara penerimaan ?", tanya Rugal dengan wajah kebingungan,

"so-soal itu...", Naruto telihat aneh menggantungkan ucapannya,

"kalau soal itu aku tau", ucapan Rias yang blak-blakan sontak membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian termasuk Naruto yang sudah menatap Rias dengan pandangan aneh serta menggunakan bahasa tubuh dengan menggelengkan kepalanya,

Rias melihatnya, namun dibalasnya denngan mengedipkan sebelah mata kearah Naruto,

"jadi sebelum dia membacakan kalimat mutiaranya saat upacara penerimaan di belakang panggung dia sempat menolaknya dengan mengatakan, _seseorang jenius sepertiku tak pantas membacakan seseuatu yang rendahan seperti ini_ ", ucap Rias meniru Naruto saat mode narsisnya, yang membuat Sona dan Rugal swetdrop, Naruto terlihat shock dengan apa yang diakatakan Rias,

"lalu kepala sekolah datang, berbicara dengan dia, lalu tak berselang lama dengan kelakuannya yang menjijikan dia mengatakan, _sepertinya orang orang rendahan diluar sana perlu tau ketika seorang yang jenius membacakan kalimat mutiara ini, dengan begitu mereka tau batasan level mereka dengan jenis sepertiku...hahahhaha bagaimana ?, Hebatkan, mantapkan, jeniuskan_ ", Rias melanjutkan ucapan masih menirukan gaya bicara Naruto dalam mode narsisnya, Sona, Rugal, Akeno, bahkan Sairaorg menatap tak percaya Rias yang sukses meniru Naruto dengan persentase kecocokan sembilan puluh sembilan persen,

Naruto sudah pundung dipojokan dengan aura menyedihkan disekelilingnya,

"Ri-rias aku tak tau kau punya bakat dalam menirukan orang lain !", ucap Sona dengan datar sambil memeperbaiki letak kacamanya dengan tangan yang gemeteran,

"heh ?...", Rias terkejut dengan ucapan Sona, mencoba berpkir mengingat apa yang ia katakan tadi, seketika wajahnya memerah dan bergumam, "me-menjijikan", beberapa kali,

"NA-Naruto bodoh kenapa kau membuatku mengatakan hal semenjijikan itu, bodoh bodoh bodoh , aneh, penggoda wanita lain, mesum, mati saja sana", seketika Rias langsung meneriaki Naruto secara bertubi dengan wajah yang sudah memerah,

Namun Naruto yang pundung dipojokan seakan tak dapat mendenngar suara apapun,

"heh ?...bukannya dia yang mengatakan sendiri, dan penggoda wanita sepertinya aku setuju, tapi kalau mesum...aku belum pernah melihat Naruto berbuat mesum", ucap Rugal dengan pelan agar tak terdengar Rias.

RAPAT DADAKAN PUN SELESAI DENGAN SONA LAH YANG AKAN MENJADI PERWAKILAN MEREKA, DALAM SEBUAH FORUM TERBUKA, TAPI MEREKA LEBIH SETUJU MENYEBUTNNYA DENGAN ACARA DEBAT. TAPI NARUTO TAK TAU KARENA SEMPAT PUNDUNG YANG MEMBUATNYA TAK MENGIKUTI JALANNYA RAPAT DADAKAN.

Setelah rapat selesai mereka membubarkan diri dari sana, tapi secara cepat mirip Flash, Akeno menarik Naruto pergi bersamanya, bahkan Sona tak menyadarinya. Kini mereka tengah berjalan menuju gedung kelas utama, dengan mengambil jalan memutar agar lebih lama sampai tujuannya. Naruto sudah kembali normal dan kini tengah diam berpikir yang membuat Akeno penasaran,

"Naruto-Kun ?", ucap Akeno yang sukses menyadarkan Naruto,

"maaf Akeno-Senpai, aku memikirkan kejadian kemarin", balas Naruto dengan tersenyum, mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka,

"mereka menuntut yang berbeda dan juga yang sama dalam aspek yang berbeda...tapi, sepertinya mereka belum punya solusi untuk mengatasi masalah ini, menurutku mereka akan menuntut pihat sekolah untuk membuat solusi yang pasti...pada akhirnya kedua pihak setuju mengadakan forum terbuka setelah sekolah besok", ucap Akeno berucap apa yang ia ketahui saat proses negosiasinya bersama Rias dan Ryougi,

"besok kah !, tapi aku masih tak percaya mereka menyetujuinya, strategi untuk tidak memberi musuh banyak waktu untuk bersiap...disaat yang sama, kita juga tak punya cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkan taktik, bicara soal itu Akeno-Senpai, siapa yang akan menjadi perwakilan nanti?",

"Sona",

"he ?, apakah Sona-Senpai, akan maju sendirian ?",

"kalau hanya Sona, mereka tak akan mengejar pendapat yang hanya sedikit berbeda, dan kami semua lebih takut dengan manipulasi kesan yang bisa menyebabkan ini menjadi debat yang penuh emosi",

"itu artinya, Sona-Senpai tak pernah kalah dalam debat argumen, kalau dipikir-pikir dari penampilannya saja sudah menyakinkan", ucapan Naruto hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Akeno yang kemudian menatap beberapa murid Limits yang berada di sekitar mereka,

"lagipula...jika mereka punya alasan kuat untuk mengalahkan Sona dalam debat, maka yang perlu kita semua lakukan adalah membuat bagian integral itu berjalan di sekolah mulai sekarang", ucap Akeno dengan nada bicara yang terlihat lebih halus berbeda dengan yang biasanya,

Naruto yang mendengarkan ucapan Akeno hanya diam mendengarkan sambil bergumam didalam hati,

"jika itu terjadi ?, tapi walaupun jika mereka berhasil mengalahkan Sona-Senpai dalam debat dan apa yang mereka inginkan terwujud, itu tak mungin terjadi karena ada sebuah organisasi yang punya wewenang penuh atas sekolah diatas Federasi kegiatan Ekstrakurikuler, Elite",

"apa mereka tak memikirkan, apa yang akan dilakukan Elite pada mereka jika hal itu terjadi-e-eh ?!,", Naruto terkejut saat sedang bergumam didalam hati ada yang menyentuh tangannya,

"apa yang kau lamunkan ?", tanya Akeno yang sedang menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto,

"bu-bukan apa-apa Senpai...jangan dipikirkan !",

"begitukah... kalau begitu kita jalannya lebih cepat kelas akan dimulai", balas Akeno tanpa aba-aba menggandeng Naruto dimana sesuatu yang empuk yang sukses membuat bagian tubuh Naruto tegang,

Mereka berjalan layaknya seperti pasangan, menghiraukan beberapa pandangan kearah mereka,

"Akeno-Senpai, apa kau punya harapan ?",

"hem ?, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu ?",

"ti-tidak aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya menanyakannya karena kita berdua mulai dekat, kurasa kita perlu tau satu sama lain", balas Naruto nampak ragu-ragu,

"hemmm...kau tau Naruto-Kun ucapanmu tadi terdengar seperti sebuah lamaran bagiku",

"e-eh?, bukan, aku tak bermaksud begitu Senpai, ma-maaf...",

"harapan ya ?, harapanku adalah hidup bahagia dengan orang yang kucintai",

"bukannya itu harapan normal semua orang Senpai",

"begitulah...Naruto-Kun sendiri apa punya harapan ?",

"harapan...",

Seketika Naruto ingatan masa lalu nya muncul, nampak Naruto kecil tengah terbaring dengan wajah penuh luka dan darah, tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu sambil berucap, " aku tak akan mati disini karena aku ingin menjadi harapan bagi semuanya", ucap Naruto kecil sambil menahan sakit merintih,

"harapanku, mungkin menjadi harapan bagi semua yang berada didekatku", ucapan Naruto membuat senyuman di wajah Akeno terlihat tulus,

"ne Naruto-Kun ?",

"Akeno-Senpai, ada apa?",

"kudengar kau punya nomor pribadi Ryougi Shiki...dan sampai membuat Rias seperti itu, dua puluh ditambah tiga puluh...Naruto-Kun dikurangi lima puluh point", balas Akeno sambil tersenyum iblis,

"e-eh ?, lima puluh...banyak sekali...dan juga untuk apa point itu?",

"bukannya kau sudah bilang, ini point cintaku...mou...", balas Akeno terlihat mengambek,

"eh ?, tapi saat Akeno-Senpai mengambek entah kenapa jadi terlihat imut", Naruto berucap secara blak-blakan yang sukses membuat Akeno nampak merona,

"Na-naruto-Kun, mencoba merayuku dengan cara seperti itu, tak akan menambah point cintaku padamu",

E-eh ?,

Naruto tak peka dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

SCREEN BERPINDAH SAAT JAM ISTIRAHAT MAKAN SIANG, TERLIHAT DI SEPANJANG CORRIDOR, PARA MURID LIMITS TENGAH MEMPROMOSIKAN SESUATU,

"teman-teman senasib, kami adalah kelompok yang bertujuan menghilangkan kesenjangan yang terjadi disekolah ini!", ucap seorang pria dengan lantangnya yang berada di lantai satu yang merupakan lantai untuk kelas satu, nampak beberapa murid tengah berdiskusi dengan mereka,

"sesuai yang diumumkan sekolah pagi ini, besok kita akan mengadakan forum terbuka membahas perlakuan antara murid tingkat satu dan murid tingkat dua",

"ini akan menjadi kesempatan berharga khususnya untuk kita meningkatkan kondisi kita yang senasib sebagai murid tingkat dua, mohon bergabunglah dengan forum terbuka!",

Itulah beberapa ucapan yang dipromosikan oleh murid-murid yang masuk dalam dalam peringkat seratus kebawah, nampak Naruto juga berada disana tengah berjalan menuju kelas namun sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya,

"e-eto!, bagaimana ya !", sebuah suara yang Naruto kenali menarik perhatiannya, namapak siswi yang Naruto tau bernama Haruno Sakura kini sedang bersama seorang siswa yang juga pernah Naruto temui, nampak sang siswa sedang memaksa Sakura menerima sesuatu,

"Sakura ?", ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto,

"Naruto !", balas Sakura yang membuat sang siswa juga mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto,

"orang ini kan !, kalau tidakm salah ?...Sakon ?", ucap Naruto dalam hati ketika melihat siswa tersebut yang membuat sedikit terkejut dengan sisiwa tersebut, tapi ada yang berbeda yang Naruto ingat Sakon poni nya kekanan, namun sisiwa ini poninya ke kiri,

"aku Uzumaki Naruto, anggota komite kedisiplinan...walaupun Cuma sementara, dan juga memaksakan pendapatmu yang bertentangan dengan kemauan seseorang dianggap mengganggu...bisakah kau menahan diri",

"Haruno-San, jika kau berubah pikiran, kapan saja boleh, temui aku ya ?", ucap siswa yang mirip Sakon kepada Sakura, dan kemudian pergi mengacuhkan Naruto,

"tidak sopan sekali, setidaknya beri salam apa...siapa dia ?", ucap Naruto mendekati Sakura,

"anggota Klub Kendo kelompok B, Ukon-Senpai dia kakak dari Sakon", balas Sakuro sambil mengingat kejadian sebelumnya yang melibatkan Sakon,

"dia mengajakku bergabung dalam kelompok ya kau taulah pasti",

"begitu, ngomong-ngomong mungkin saja pertanyaanku akan bersifat sensitif, tak apa kan ?",

"eh!, tenang saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?",

"Sakura, kau berada di peringkat berapa ?",

"peringkat ?, seratus dua enam, memangnya kenapa ?",

"tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja !", balas Naruto sambil tersenyum,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Screen berpindah lagi ke Mansion Uzumaki pada malam hari tepatnya diruang tamu, nampak Hatake Kakashi sedang mengutak atik Ipadnya dengan serius, tak lama berselang Naruto muncul dan ikut duduk disana sambil meminum coklat panas,

"kau sudah siap ?",

"ya", balas Naruto menaruh coklat panasnya dimeja,

Nampak Kakashi mulai menggerakkan jarinya di Ipad yang mana monitor besar di sana juga ikut menyala dan menampilkan data-data persentasi yang jelas nampak dari monitor hanya gambar Sakon dan Ukon serta gambar dua ekor ular putih yag saling berdiri menantang,

"Sakon dan Ukon merupakan anak dari yayasan ular putih,walaupun mereka kembar tapi, sang kakak yakni Ukon bisa dibilang lebih lemah dari adiknya,"

"apa itu yang jadi alasanya ?...Kakashi-Sensei lanjutkan...", balas Naruto mulai berpikir,

"sejak tau bahwa kakaknya lebih lemah darinya, hubungan mereka berdua menjadi renggang bahkan mereka sudah lama tak saling bicara satu sama lain",

"begitu ya !...lanjutkan..",

"kalau begitu kita akan kemasalah utamanya", Kakashi menggeser slide yang berganti keslide lain,

"informasi yang kudapatkan bahwa Ukon sering bersama dengan Mizuki Touji",

"Mizuki Touji?, apa Mizuki-Sensei ?",

"ya, kau benar dan dia juga adalah pemimpin Doubt cabang jepang !",

"Doubt !, jadi Akatsuki memang dalangya!",

"dan Ukon ikut terlibat, Sepertinya mereka tengah menjalankan operasi rahasia yang merupakan sebuah aktifitas ilegal besar, ow, aku lupa sebenarnya Ukon dan Mizuki-Sensei sudah kenal sejak lama...jadi Ukon masuk ke Konoha pasti rencana Mizuki-Sensei", ucap Kakashi dengan serius, dan Naruto hanya mendengarkan dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat dingin,

Diwaktu yang sama tapi berbeda tempat, disebuah gedung tua yang tidak terawat serta terlihat bobrok, didalamnya terlihat sekumpulan orang yang tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu,

"forum akan diadakan besok", ucap salah satu orang disana, nampak terlihat Ryougi Shiki disana ikut berkumpul,

Nampak seseorang yang tengah membuka sebuah box yang didalam ada sekitar puluhan cincin, dan membagikannya pada semua orang disana termasuk Ryougi,

"dia mungkin merencanakan sesuatu!", ucap Kakashi, dan nampak sesorang yang sedang menyeringai dengan lebarnya,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kita pindah keesokan harinya dimana dimulainya acara forum terbuka,

Terlihat ada beberapa truk angkuta barang yang melintas masuk ke dalam wilayah Konoha, terlihat mencurigakan,

Dilain tempat yakini gedung aula utama tempay diadakannya forum terbuka, dimana murid yang memiliki lambang Konoha berwarna emas di bahu dan punggung blazer mereka terlihat sangat santai, mengobrol dan seperti tidak memperdulikan acara forum terbuka, sedangkan sebaliknya mereka yang tak memiliki lambang Konoha emas terlihat dari jumlah mereka yang banyak dan juga sangat memperhatikan jalannya acara forum ini, walaupun mereka sempat terkejut yang maju bukan Sairaorg melainkan adalah ketua klub Sasta, Sona Sitri,

"dibandingkan dengan kalian, perlakuan yang diterima oleh kami benar-benar sebuah diskriminasi!, apa kau tidak berusaha menutupi kenyataan itu ketua ?", ucap perwakilan lawan Sona,

"kau hanya menjelaskan kalau itu sudah semestinya , apa sebenarnya maksudnya ?, balas Sona sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya,

"Klub-Klub dengan rasio anggota yang memiliki keahlian sihir, menerima pemasukan dengan nilai yang besar dengan Klub-klub yang didominasi dengan anggota yang kurang dalam keahlian sihir...bukannya itu menjadi bukti kecenderungan perhatian dalam kegiatan ekstrakurikuler ?",

"Klub non sihir, salah satunya klub bola kaki yang sudah mencatatkan banyak penghargaan memiliki anggaran yang sama dengan Klub yang berbasis pada sihir", balas Sona tetap tenang,

"ini sudah bukan lagi sebuah forum...ini menjadi acara membully Sona", ucap Rugal terlihat tenang tapi kaki yang terus menambuh lantai,

"tetap saja kita belum tau yang mereka rencakan", ucap Naruto sambil melihat para murid yang tidak memiliki lambang Konoha emas bertingkah aneh dan mencurigakan,

"kita tak bisa menemukan langkah untuk maju...kebijakan bertahan akan bagus, tapi..."

"Rugal-Senpai, jangan menganggap enteng tindakan kekerasan",

"aku tau, jangan khawatir", balas Rugal sedikit kesal dengan Naruto,

"kalau dibilang hasil keuangan cenderung ke Klub-klub berbasis sihir itu salah besar...", ucap Sona melanjutkan ucapannya,

"aku tak menyangkal kalau adanya diskriminasi diantara murid...", ucap Sona menggantung ucapannya, " Numbers dan Limits...", ucapan Sona sontak membuat Naruto dan Rugal terkejut karena Sona mengatakan hal yang tabu,

"kata itu sudah dilarang di sekolah, komite kedisiplinan, maupun dimanapun, tapi sayangnya hal itu masih terjadi bukan hanya untuk murid tingkat satu, diantara murid tingkat dua ada yang tidak terima dirinya sebagai Limits dan mengundurkan diri", ucap Sona dengan nada bicara yang datar sama datarnya dengan pandangannya,

Oy...oy.. apa artinya itu?

Apa itu boleh ?

Apa itu ?, tak ada hal semacam itu, sialan ,

Atas ucapan Sona tak sedikit murid yang tersinggung bahkan mempertanyakan ucapan Sona yang menyebutkan hal tabu,

"ya, budaya yang patut disesali, masalahnya adalah penghalang pada kesadaran ini dan beberapa faktor yang berhubungan, penghalang terhadap kesadaran...adalah yang ingin kuruntuhkan bahkan kepala sekolah juga menginginkan itu", ucap Sona kembali, berhenti mengambil napas,

"tapi, itu bukan hal yang bisa diselesaikan dengan menciptakan praktik diskriminasi yang baru, kita semua murid tingkat satu dan tingkat dua adalah murid di sekolah ini, dan waktu yang kita habiskan disekolah ini, bagi kita semua..tiga tahun yang tak tergantikan",

Ucapan Sona sukses menarik perhatian murid tingkat satu maupun tingkat dua yang mana dari ucapan Sona semua murid terlihat ada merenung, dan diakhir kalimatnya semua murid disana memberikan tepuk tangan kepada Sona,

Tidak berselang lama saat mendengarkan suara tepuk tangan harus berganti dengan suara ledakan yang mengejutkan semua murid di aula utama, nampak beberapa murid tingkat dua berlari dengan hati-hati meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka, Naruto dan Rugal yang melihat itu langsung saja bereaksi,

"Sona-senpai",

"Cegah dia !", ucap Rugal menghubungi anggotanya, dengan sigap para anggota Rugal menangkap beberapa murid yang mencoba melakukan sesuatu tadi, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang berhasil melumpuhkan satu orang,

Namun dari jendela nampak sebuah tabung jatuh tidak jauh dari Sona yang mengeluarkan asap yang tebal,

Bom asap?

Jangan menghirup gasnya !

Terdengar beberapa teriakan murid-murid,

Kemudian gas tersebut terlihat terhisap oleh sesuatu yang tak berselang lama gas tersebut menghilang, ternyata yang melakukannya adalah Saji Genshirou yang tengah melindungi Sona,

"yosh !", ucapnya, terlihat sebuah CAD berbentuk sarung tangan dengan kepala naga dipunggung tangannya yang menyerap habis gas tersebut seperti vacum cleaner,

Kemudian beberapa orang dengan baju hitam ketat menggunakan topeng anti gas masuk dengan paksa sambil membawa senjata pistol,yang membuat murid-murid berteriak ketakutan,

"Air Magic : Aerial Swap !", ucap Rugal membuat kubah tipis yang menjebak para orang-orang tadi didalamnya, kemudia mereka terisak kesakitan seperti sulit bernapas dan jatuh pingsan",

"Air Magic, Aerial Swap, sihir Variasi dari sihir Aerial dimana sihir yang membuat zona yang tidak memiliki udara, sedangkan versi variasinya, Aerial Swap, membuat zona yang dipenuhi dengan udara...ketua komite kedisiplinan memang hebat", ucap Naruto dalam hati ketika melihat Rugal beraksi,

"apa penyusup?, disana juga ?", ucap Rugal melalui micropon,

Nampak keadaan diluar dimana truk-truk barang memngeluarkan banyak sekali orang orang bersenjata yang tengah baku tembak dengan para petugas keamanan, ada yang menggunakan rudal yang membuat petugas keamanan kerepotan,

"Rugal-Senpai, aku akan mengecek di ruang Prakterk dimana asap ledakan berasal",

"emm...hati-hati Aibo", Rugal membalas Naruto dan meminta tos yang dibalas tos juga oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Arc 1 : The New Student Problem ( Masalah Murid Baru)

Chapter 7 : The New Student Problem VI ( Masalah Murid Baru VI )


	7. masalah murid baru VI

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

AT KONOHA INTERNASIONAL MAGIC ACADEMY,

Dilingkungan Konoha kini sedang terjadi kerusuhan dimana gedung praktek di bom sehingga kini sedang terbakar hebat, dijalanan banyak orang-orang tidak dikenal mulai menyerang para murid dengan menggunakan senjata pistol dan benda tumpul lainnya,

Nampak seorang siswa tengah bertarung dengan teroris dengan menggunakan tangan kosong, hebatnya dia mampu menumbangkan beberapa dengan tinjunya, tidak jauh dari dia beberapa teroris berlari kearahnya mengepungnya dengan menggunakan senjata katana menyerang bersama-sama, dia yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut,

"terbang !", ucap Naruto menegeluarkan sihir yang menerbangkan para teroris kearah depan yang menjauhkannya dari siswa tersebut,

"Uzumaki Naruto !", ucap pelan siswa tersebut terkejut dengan siapa yang menolongnya,

"lama sekali Naruto!", mengenali suara yang memanggilnya, Naruto langsung menatap sumber suara,

"Imai Nobume ?", balas Naruto sedikit terkejut,

"siapa mereka?",

"teroris",

"te-teroris?", ucap sang siswa tadi meninggikan suaranya yang membuatnya mendapat perhatian Naruto,

Nobume yang melihat event itu langsung saja mengenalkan sang siswa kepada Naruto,

"perkenalkan Naruto, ini Juugo",

"namaku Juugo kelas satu,aku dari yayasan ular putih, senang berkenalan denganmu",

"Uzumaki Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu juga", balas Naruto sambil membalas Ojigi Juugo,

"jadi mereka teroris, berarti aku tak perlu menahan diri , kalau bertemu dengan mereka kan?", ucap Nobume dengan watadosnya,

"selama mereka bukan siswa, kau tak perlu menahan diri", balas Naruto memperhatikan sekitarnya,

"ngomong-ngomong apa kau melihat penyusup ?", tanya Naruto kepada Nobume masih memperhatikan sekitar,

"tujuan mereka ada di perpustakaan ", jawab sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinga Naruto, Nobume, dan Juugo langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada sang sumber suara,

"Mitarashi-Sensei ?", ucap Juugo ketika melihat Mitarashi Anko guru Konseling mereka,

"menyerang bagian halaman sekolah hanya untk mengalihkan perhatian...pasukan utamanya sudah berhasil menyusup masuk Ryougi-San juga berada disana", ucapAnko sambil menatap kerusuhan yang lumayan jauh dari mereka,

"apa Sensei tidak keberatan untuk menjelaskan semua ini nanti ?", balas Naruto sambil menatap sang Sensei, Juugo dan Nobume juga melakukan hal yang sama,

"aku menolak...hah...aku maunya bilang begitu, tapi...tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil...", balas sang Sensei sambil memikirkan sesuatu dan berbicara sendiri, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "sebagai gantinya, apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku ?",

"apa itu ?", balas Naruto bersandar dinding, menyamankan dirinya,

"...aku meminta tolong sebagai Mitarashi Anko guru konselingmu !, aku ingin kau memberi Ryougi-San kesempatan...", ucap Anko meninggikan suaranya, perkataanya membuat Naruto sedikit tertarik,

"sejak dia menjadi wakil ketua klub kendo, dia selalu cemas dengan sejenjangan antara kelompok A dan B, dan karena dia terlalu condong ke arah kelompok B, posisinya sebagai salah satu Ace klub kendo jadi terancam, tapi dia tidak ingin menduakan kelompok B...aku rasa tugas itu terlalu berat untukku, akhirnya dia terbawa oleh permainan mereka...maka dari itu-",

"anda terlalu lugu", Naruto memotong perkataan Senseinya dengan nada bicara yang datar membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian bahkan Senseinya, tapi Naruto malah pergi dari sana meninggalkan Senseinya dan juga Juugo dan Nobume yang hanya diam saja dari tadi,

"Uzumaki Naruto !, apa dia orangnya sedingin itu ?", balas Juugo terkejut dengan sifat Naruto,

.

.

.

.

.

. Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool Dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi

Dan bukan milik saya.

Rated : T-M

Genre : Action, Adventure, Comedy(Soon), Ecchi(Soon), Magic, Shonen

.

.

.

.

Arc 1 : The New Student Problem ( Masalah Murid Baru)

Chapter 7 : The New Student Problem VI ( Masalah Murid Baru VI )

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

Naruto berlari menuju perpustakaan dibelakangnya Nobume dan Juugo mengekorinya, sepanjang jalan terjadi kerusuhan antara teroris dan siswa Konoha. Adu bogem tak terhindarkan walaupun teroris kebanyakan membawa senjata,

Naruto terus berlari tak memperdulikan sekitarnya,

"kekacauan yang terjadi lebih besar dari bayanganku !", batin Naruto sambil berlari

Perhatiannya teralihkan dengan suara teriakan dari Juugo yang menyalipnya,

"dia ?"

"MINGGIR !", teriak Juugo tangan kanannya diselubungi tato dengan ukiran aneh yang terus menyelubungi tangannya hingga berubah menjadi gauntlet erukuran dua kali tangannya,

Dan memukul beberapa teroris yang mencoba menghalangi mereka,

"i-itu !" Naruto yang sedang berlari terlihat matanya terbelalak fokus pada yang terjadi dengan Juugo,

"bukan hanya tangannya Juugo dapat mengubah bentuk semua bagian tubuhnya, dia mewarisi kemampuan itu secara turun-temurun", ucap Nobume yang tadi melihat Naruto menatap tajam Juugo,

"itu bukan sihir...hahahahahaha menarik, sudah kuduga didunia ini masih banyak yang belum kuketahui", balas Naruto dengan antusiasnya membuat Nobume menatapnya keheranan,

"JUUGO !", teriak Naruto yang direspon Juugo,

"setelah ini ceritakan semua hal tentang dirimu, kami duluan", ucap Naruto terlihat sangat antusias,

"ya, yang disini serahkan padaku", balas Juugo menatap kepergian Naruto dan Nobume kemudian menatap para teroris yang datang mendekatinya, "hah...aku tidak mengerti orang seperti apa Uzumaki Naruto", ucapnya sambil berlari menyerang para teroris didepannya,

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

PERPUSTAKAAN

.

.

Perpustakaan adalah gedung yang lumayan besar, merupakan gedung empat lantai yang sangat mewah. Saat masuk lewat pintu utama kita akan disuguhkan dengan dua pintu lagi di sisi kanan dan disisi kiri. Di sisi kanan pintu bertuliskan taman bacaan dimana ruangan khusus perpustaan buku-buku, sedangkan pintu di sisi kiri bertuliskan ruangan counter bacaan. Diruangan counter bacaan tidak ada buku sama sekali namun banyak terdapat box-box seperti di warnet.

Naruto dan Nobume sepakat memasuki ruangan berbeda, Naruto kekiri dan Nobume kekanan.

Kini kita akan berfokus kepada Naruto dulu, Naruto memasuki ruangan dengan penuh hati-hati bersembunyi di balik tiang-tiang yang lebar Naruto terlihat diam memikirkan sesuatu kemudian memejamkan matanya,

"Scan / Pindai...", ucap Naruto pelan masih memejamkan mata,

Seketika seluruh denah ruangan itu tergambar jelas dengan gaya tiga dimensi, nampak api kecil mulai muncul,

"satu, dua orang dikaki tangga", batin Naruto ketika api kecil muncul tempat di denah tiga dimensi,

"satu orang dibagian atas tangga", muncul lagi api kecil dibagian tangga lantai dua,

Lalu denah peta tersubut terus dipindai hingga ke lantai tiga disebuah ruangan yang lumayan dalam,

"empat orang di ruang membaca Khusus di lantai tiga", terlihat empat api kecil yang kemudian berubah menjadi bentuk orang satu orang sangat mirip dengan Ryougi Shiki,kemudian Naruto membuka matanya dan membuang napas,

Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya meregangkan tubuhnya layaknya sedang senam pagi,

"IT SHOW TIME !", ucap Naruto lantang sambil berlari, teroris yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung mengarah kesumber suara yang mereka lihat seorang siswa sedang berlari kearah mereka sambil tersenyum,

"berhenti !", ucap para terorirs bersiap dengan tongkat polisi ditangan mereka, namun Naruto tetap maju mendekati mereka,

Naruto memukul dagu salah satu teroris dengan telapak tangannya keatas lalu mengunci lehernya diketiaknya, tangan satunya lagi diacungkan membentuk sebuah pistol yang tepat mengarah di kening teroris satunya membuatnya terdiam terkejut, lingkaran sihir kecil muncul di depan jari telunjuknya yang kini menjadi moncong pistol.

Bang!,

Ucap Naruto peluru angin menembak ke arah kening yang menembus kepalanya, seketika sang teroris jatuh bersimbah darah. Teroris yang lehernya diapit tadi dengan sedikit gerakan terdengar bunyi benda patah, Naruto mematahkan lehernya lalu dilepasnya kemudian Naruto melompak menggunakan punggung teroris yang tadi dilepasnya menjadi pijakan Naruto melompat tinggi ke lantai dua dengan posisi terbalik kepala dibawah.

Kedua tangannya kembali membentuk sebuah pistol, lingkaran sihir kecil muncul di moncongnya,

Bang !,

Ucap Naruto lagi, dua peluru angin sukses mengenai satu mata dan dada teroris dilantai duadan mati seketika sebelum menjerit ketika mengenai sebelah matanya,

Naruto mendarat mulus di lantai dua dan berjalan santai kearah tangga naik kelantai tiga,

.

.

DI SEBUAH RUANGAN DI LANTAI TIGA,

.

.

Nampak empat orang disana, tiga orang tengah berkutat dengan sebuah layar monitor yang menampilkan banyak data-data, dibelakangnya Ryougi Shiki hanya diam melihat apa yang di lakukan tiga orang disepannya,

"aku yakin tujuan kita adalah menghilangkan diskriminasi oleh sihir, tapi kenapa mereka memerlukan semua riset penelitian sihir rahasia ini ?", batin Ryougi,"apa memang ini yang ingin kulakukan ?", ucapnya lagi dalam hati terlihat ragu-ragu,

"bagus!, sudah terbuka", ucap satu dari tiga teroris itu yang menarik perhatian Ryougi, dapat dilihatnya layar monitor menampilkan sebuah kalimat Acces Open...

"akhirnya kita bisa mengakses semua riset penelitian sihir di negeri ini, salin semua datanya", ucap satu dari ketiganya terlihat senang, Ruougi hanya diam menatap pintu ruangan itu namun kaget saat pintu tersebut muncul tangan menyilang yang membuat pintunya rusak menjadi empat bagian,

"pin-pintunya ?", ucap Ryougi kaget, tiga teroris itupun ikut kaget juga,

Nampak Naruto dengan santainya masuk kedalam ruangan itu, tak memperdulikan pintu yang ia rusak,

"peringatanku, cukup sampai disitu!", ucap Naruto dengan santainya tapi malah di todong dengan senjata yang dimiliki para teroris,"rencana jahat kalian sudah berakhir ", ucapnya lagi tak memperdulikan ancaman yang diberikan teroris,

"U-uzumaki !",

"SIALAN!", teriak salah satu teroris menarik pelatuk pistol magnumnya, Dorr,

"naif sekali...melawan penyihir dengan senjata primitip tak ada gunanya", semua yang berada disana hanya bisa tercegang dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, nampak tepat didepan kening Naruto sebuah peluru timah yang tersangkut di antara jari tengah dan telunjuk, lalu melempar pelurunya kearah pistol yang membuat pistolnya hancur tak ayal imbasnya sang teroris yang memegangnya terkaget dan jatuh dengan tangan bekas memegang pistol terlihat bergetar hebat,

"Ryougi- Senpai, inilah kenyataannya...dunia dimana semua orang diperlakukan sama, dunia di mana semua orang sama, dunia seperti itu jelas tidak ada...", ucap Naruto sambil meregangkan tangannya yang dipakainya menahan dan melempar peluru timah,

"jika ada dunia kesetaraan, diamana bakat dan kecerdasan tidak menjadi masalah, dunia dimana semua orang mendapat pelecehan yang sama...Ryougi-Senpai kau sedang diperalat...", lanjut Naruto berucap membuat Ryougi terlihat Shock, "inilah kenyataan manis yang kau terima dari bisikan orang lain",

"kenapa...kenapa sampai bisa seperti ini..", Ryougi terlihat putus asa meninggikan nada bicaranya, "apa kau ingin mengatakan kalau menghilangkan perbedaan adalah hal yang salah ?, aku yakin pasti selama ini kau juga sering dibanding-bandingkan dengan penyihir Klan lain...aku tahu klan Uzumaki hanyalah klan sihir yang bekerja sebagai penyegel, mereka tak memiliki sihir menyerang, sihir bertahan, saat pertarungan posisi mereka hanya ada dibelakang, bahkan banyak yang menganggapnya sebagai beban, dipandangan klan lain klan Uzumaki hanyalah yang sama sekali tak dibutuhkan", ucap panjan lebar Ryougi, Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan,

"kau..kau pasti telah menderita, kau pasti telah banyak dilecehkan selama inikan", ucap lagi Ryougi dengan nada bicara tinggi,

"Senpai !, bukanya sudah kukatakan!", ucapan Naruto menarik perhatian Senpainya,

"aku tak peduli dengan semua itu, mau itu bangsawan, mau itu rakyat biasa pun, aku hanya peduli dengan sejarah dan ilmu pengetahuan ...dan memang benar pasti ada saja orang yang memandang rendah karena aku berasal dari Uzumaki, tapi ada juga yang mau menerimaku, karena itulah...", Naruto menggantung ucapannya, serpihan ingatan masa lalu nya muncul.

Nampak Naruto kecil dengan susuah payah mencoba meraih sesuatu yang berada diatasnya, lalu berucap,

"aku akan menjadi harapan mereka !", ucap Naruto dan Naruto kecil barengan,

"aku merasa kasihan padamu Senpai", ucap Naruto membuang wajahnya kesamping,

"apa katamu ?", balas Ryougi nampak kesal,

"apa tidak ada seorang pun yang menerima dan mengakuimu?, apakah hanya sihir yang menjadi tolak ukurmu terhadap semuanya?, aku mengakuimu Senpai ", ucap Naruto sambil membuang mukanya, Ryougi terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto,

"kemampuan pedangmu, bahkan paras kecantikanmu",

"te-tetapi. Itu semua hanya sifatku belaka !", balas Ryougi kelihatan salah tingkah,

"tapi, semua itu merupakan bagian darimu, yang membuatmu menarik dan bukannya itu dirimu sendiri?, aku dan Senpai baru saja mengenal satu sama lain, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku Senpai", ucapan Naruto membuat Ryougi terpojok,

"i-itu...",

"aku tau Senpai, bagaimana kelakuanmu di Klub Kendo, selalu berada di bagian kelompok B, membela mereka, memihak mereka...pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang lebih memandang rendah mereka sebagai Limits lebih dari dirimu sendiri", ucapan Naruto membuat Ryougi kembali shock dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat,

"Ryougi...gunakan cincinnya!", ucap salah satu dari tiga teroris menggunakan bom asap diruangan itu,

"cih...aku tak bisa memakai sihirku", ucap Naruto dalam hati, dia tak bisa menggunakan sihirnya sembarangan didalam ruangan,

Nampak siluet seseorang melewati Naruto yang Naruto yakini adalah Ryougi Senpai,

"cepat!", batin Naruto mengetahui Senpainya sudah jauh dari pandangan Scannya,

"biarlah, aku akan mengurus dua mereka dulu",

Naruto berlari di tengah kepulan asap, menggunakan Scannya, Naruto dapat mengetahui lokasi seseorang dengan merasakan aura mana yang ada ditubuh manusia dalam wujud warna,

Naruto menarik sesuatu di kelupan asap yang ternyata adalah tangan, kemudian memukul wajah pemilik tangan tersebut hingga terjatuh, lalu menendang ditengah asap yang sukses mengenai wajah teroris yang lain, yang terakhir Naruto bergerak kesamping setelah ada suara tembakan,

"kesalahan, kau memberi tau posisimu, Bang Bang",

Ucap Naruto menembakkan dua peluru angin dengan satu tangan,

"kebiasaan, tapi Shishigami Hiro bukannya keren, aku tak sabar menonton Live Actionnya yang sebentar lagi tayang", ucap Naruto dengan santainya,

"kalau begitu kita lihat kemana Ryougi-Senpai pergi, Scanning", ucap Naruto dalam hati menutup matanya, nampak terlihat desain bangunan tiga dimensi memperlihatkan setiap bagian-bagian hingga nampak sebuah cahaya berwarna hijau,

"ketemu...tunggu dulu bukannya disana ada...",

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

GEDUNG PERPUSTAKAAN PINTU KANAN

.

.

Terlihat seperti perpustakaan pada umumnya, banyak rak-rak buku tinggi menjulang, lebar menjuntai, tempat duduk besar untuk membaca, disalah satu tempat duduk Ryougi sedang duduk nampak kelelahan mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan dan wajah agak pucat. Sampai sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar di telinganya yang membuatnya waspada pada suara langkah kaki yang terdengar menuruni anak tangga,

"ke-temu", ucap Nobume bicara ala anak-anak main petak umpet dengan wajah datar, ketika sudah menuruni tangga,

"si-siapa kamu?",

"senang berkenalan, Imai Nobume kelas satu peringkat dua ratus empat lima!", balas Nobume dengan nada bicara yang datar, "Ryougi Shiki-Senpai, masuk empat besar pada turnamen kendo nasional tingkat SMP dua tahun lalu, kan ?",

"me-memangnya kenapa?, balas Ryougi wajahnya semakin memucat kelelahan,

"tidak ada...aku hanya ingin memastikannya", balas Nobume mengambil sebuah Katana melalui sihir penyimpanan,

Melihat Nobume mengeluarkan senjata, Ryougi nampak celingak-celinguk sekitarnya kemudian mengambil tongkat besi di tangan teroris yang terkapar tidak jauh darinya,

"tidak perlu panik seperti itu, sekedar menunggu lawan mengambil senjata, tidak masalah buatku", ucap Nobume kembali mengeluarkan sebuah katana dari sihir penyimpanan dan melemparkannya kearah Ryougi,

Melihat sebuah katana tergeletak dilantai tidak jauh darinya, Ryougi malah terlihat kesal dan berteriak, "menyingkirlah dari situ atau kau akan menyesal !",

"jadi ini sudah termasuk pembelaan diri, kan ?...aku pun enggak mau membuat alasan seperti itu !", ucap Nobume dalam hati, kemudian mencabut pedang dari sarungnya mengacungkannya ke arah Ryougi,

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pertandingan pedang serius, Senpai",

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ryougi yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda kendo, Nobume langsung bergerak cepat kearah Ryougi, "ce-cepat sekali !", ucap Ryougi ketika Nobume bergerak dengan cepat tadi,

Kringgg...

Kedua besi tajam dan tumpul saling bertabrakan menghasilkan bungan api kecil, Nobume kembali melayangkan sebuah tebasan yang dapat ditahan,

Kringgg...wufffff,

"sihir mempercepat diri", batin Ryougi melihat Nobume hilang dari depannya,

Setelah serangannya ditahan, Nobume dengan cepat sudah ada di belakang Ryougi melayangkan serangan dan dapat ditangkis, beberapa kali serangan Nobume hanya dapat ditangkis Ryougi,

Kringgg wufffff kringggg wuuffffffff,

Semua serangan Nobume dapat di tahan, namun Ryougi hanya dapat bertahan, Nobume kemudian melompat kebelakang dan maju kembali, Ryougi yang tak mau kalah juga maju,

Kringg...kringg..kring...kring...kring..

Jual beli serangan tersaji yang menimbulkan efek bunga api yang tak terhitung lagi,

DI LANTAI DUA...

"sudah mulai kah...", ucap Naruto yang secara ajaib ada disana menonton pertadingan pedang yang terlihat menarrik minat Naruto,

Ryougi yang mendapatkan celah melayangkan serangan namun reflek Nobume lebih cepat dapat menahannya kemudian menyerang balik yang menyebabkan tongkat besinya patah akibat sisi tajam pedang Nobume,

"ambillah", ucap Nobume yang melihat Ryougi terkejut dengan serangan balik Nobume, "dan perlihatkan kesungguhanmu dengan memegang sebuah pedang",

Ryougi nampak diam mendengarkan ucapan adik kelasnya, kemudian membuang tongkat besi yang tak utuh lagi dan cincinnya sembarang, sambil mengambil katana yang tergeletak di lantai,

"baiklah akan kuperlihatkan kesungguhanku...dan lagi akan kita lihat lebih dulu mana kemampuan pedangku atau kemampuan pedangmu yang akan patah lebih dulu", balas Ryougi mencabut pedangnya, kemudian membalikan mata pedangnya ke bagian tumpul sambil memasang kuda-kuda kendo,

"ya, kita lihat saja", balas Nobume menyarungkan pedangnya tidak penuh, memasang kuda-kuda ala samurai memegang ganggang pedangnya dengan dua jari, yakni jari manis dan kelingking,

"gadis itu !", batin Naruto tersentak saat melihat kuda-kuda yang diperlihatkan oleh Nobume,

Secara perlahan Nobume dan Ryougi mengambil satu langkah kedepan dengan hati-hati, Nobume langsung bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa terlihat oleh mata Nobume melewati Ryougi hantu yang membuat Ryougi jatuh berlutut memegangi lengannya dengan terisak kesakitan,

"maaf Senpai, mungkin ada beberapa tulangmu yang patah", ucap Nobume yang berada tidak jauh dibelakang Ryougi nampak menyarungkan kembali pedangnya,

"sudah jelas ada yang patah, tapi tenang saja itu berarti kau tidak menahan kekuatanmu, kan!", jawab Ryougi kesakitan ,

"ya, tak apa jika Senpai ingin marah padaku", balas Nobume membalikkan badannya menatap punggung Ryougi,

"sepertinya pertunjukan pedang sudah usai", ucap Naruto memukul tengkuk leher Ryougi membuatnya pingsan lalu menahannya agar tak jatuh,

"Naruto, sejak kapan kau ada disini ?"

"dari awal, tontonan yang sangat menarik", balas Naruto menggendong Senpainya ala Princess,

Nobume hanya diam sambil mengambil katananya yang dijatuhkan Senpainya dan mengembalikkannya bersama dengan yang ia pakai,

"ayo..",

"ya!", Nobume mengejar Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan yang sedang membawa Ryougi ala Princess,

"Nobume-San, dari mana kau belajar seni pedang itu", ucap Naruto disela-sela mereka berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan,

"rahasia" balasnya dengan datar,

"begitu, tapi yang tadi itu sangat berbahaya, jika kau menggunakan bagian tajam pedangnya sudah dipastikan Ryougi-Senpai tak akan bernapas lagi" balas Naruto dengan santainya,

"aku memang tak berniat membunuh, menyelesaikan masalah tak perlu selalu dengan membunuh",

"kau benar, kalau tidak salah seni pedangmu itu mengandalkan kecepatan, reflek, dan niat membunuh, bisa dibilang seni pedang yang bertujuan membunuh dengan satu langkah benarkan ?",

Nobume hanya diam mengangguk dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto,

"aku akan tanya sekali lagi, dari mana kau belajar seni pedang itu...Namikazeryuu / Namikaze Art", ucap Naruto kali ini sangat terasa aura intimidasi dari Naruto,

"sudah kubilang rahasia", balas Nobume mempertahankan kekerasan kepalanya,

"hah (membuang napas)...maaf aku terbawa suasana", balas Naruto kembali santai seperti biasanya,

Mereka berjalan kini sudah keluar dari perpustakaan, tidak ada percakapan antara keduanya,

"Nobume-San maukah kau menjadi bagian keluargaku, tentu saja atas tanggung jawab namaku", ucap Naruto yang membuat Nobume diam bahkan terhenti yang membuat Naruto berada di didepannya,

"Nobume-San?", ucap Naruto berbalik menatap Nobume yang tiba-tiba berhenti,

Tidak lama Nobume kembali berjalan mendahului Naruto,

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku akan menilai mu jika kau mendapat A, aku akan penuhi permintaanmu", ucap Nobume tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto,

"baiklah!",

.

.

.DI TAMAN KONOHA

.

.

Ukon nampak tengah berjalan di area taman sambil memainkan ponselnya,

"Ukon!", sebuah suara memanggil namanya dengan segera Ukon menaruh perhatiannya pada orang yang memanggil,

"kau, ada apa?", ucap Ukon, yang ternyata adalah temannya yang memanggilnya,kemudian mendekatinya,

"ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu", ucap teman Ukon yang membuat Ukon was-was karena tau orang didepannya adalah anggota komite kidisiplinan,

"padaku ?", balas Ukon terpojok,

"kau tau ketua kami, memiliki kemampuan dalam meracik suatu obat berkat penciumannya, dan baru-baru ini ketua kami membuat serum kebenaran tanpa obat-obatan terlarang...dan kami memiliki bukti", ucapan temannya membuat Ukon semakin terpojok,

"bukti bahwa kaulah yang membawa para teroris itu kemari...Ukon", setelah mendengar ucapan temannya dan sudah terpojok, Ukon tak punya pilihan lain selain lari,

"Ukon berhenti !, menyerahlah sekarang", teriak murid yang mencoba mencegat Ukon dari depan,

"si-sial, Sakon maafkan aku !", ucap Ukon yang mencoba memukul murid didepannya yang ternyata adalah saudara kembarnya Sakon,

Srettt...Buukkkkkk...

Ketika Ukon melancarkan serangannya, Sakon lebih menarik lengan Ukon dengan mengeluarkan ular yang melilit lengannya kemudian menariknya dan memukulnya hingga pingsan,

"Ukon ! kenapa?", ucap Sakon galau mendekati Ukon yang pingsan,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

SORE HARI

Kini Konoha terlihat sepi, namun bekas-bekas kerusuhan masih ada membuat warga sipil sekitar dan awak media berbondong-bondong ke Konoha namun mereka tertahan di gerbang utama yang ditutup dan jaga ketat oleh para polisi yang sudah datang dalam jumlah besar, menahan lebih dari seratus teroris yang tertangkap di bantu pihak keamanan Konoha, berpatroli diseluruh Konoha,

.

.

RUANG UNIT KESEHATAN SEKOLAH

.

.

"lebih dari setahun yang lalu, Ukon mendesak Klu kendo kelompok B untuk membahas tentang perbedaan oleh sihir, kebetulan aku juga ada disana, aku terbawa oleh semua ucapan Ukon. Dan juga aku juga pernah dibawa Ukon ke markas cabang Doubt, aku tak tau hubungan antara Ukon dan Doubt", ucap Ryougi yang sedang bersandar di tempat tidur pasien di UKS sambil menjelaskan yang dia ketahui kepada seluruh lawan bicaranya,

Di UKS selain Ryougi yang sedang dirawat, disana ada Naruto yang berada disamping Ryougi, dihadapanya ada Rias, Sona, Rugal, Sairaorg, Nobume dan Juugo yang terlihat kecewa sedih setelah tau dalang nya adalah rekannya di yayasan.

"aku ditugaskan oleh ketua untuk lebih mengawasi kelompok B, dan hari-hari yang kujalani bersama mereka, melihat mereka di rendahkan, dibedakan , dan juga sebuah insiden, aku pikir itulah sebabnya aku dengan mudahnya mendengarkan perkataan Ukon", ucap Ryougi lagi mengeluarkan unek-uneknya,

"Insiden ?", tanya Naruto yang berada disampingnya,

Ryougi menanggapinya, dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Rugal,

"umm...tahun lalu Klub kendo menyebabkan gangguan saat perekrutan , dan aku melihat kemampuan pedang Loup-Senpai saat itu dan aku merasa kagum, jadi aku memintanya untuk melawanku dan mengajariku, tetapi dia mengabaikanku",

"he?", Rugal hanya cengo ketika namanya disebut Ryougi,

"Rugal, kau !", ucap Rias nampak kesal,

"Ryougi, apa itu benar ?", tanya Sona sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya,

"katamu, kau bukan lawan yang tepat untukku, jadi itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja, carilah lawan yang layak untukmu,", Ryougi membalas pertanyaan Sona,

"tu-tunggu dulu kau pasti keliru, aku tak memiliki kemampuan seni pedang", sanggah Rugal membela diri,

"Rugal, aku tau sifatmu, tapi bukannya itu berlebihan!", balas Sona kesal,

"aku sungguhan, apa kau yakin tak salah orang ?",

"salah orang ?...kurasa tidak, sama-sama dari komite kedisiplinan, dan sama-sama mirip",

"sama-sama mirip!", ucap Rugal memikirkan sesuatu,

"tak kusangka kau kejam, Rugal-Senpai", ucap Naruto mengejek Rugal yang masih berpikir,

"begitu ya...Ryougi orang yang kau maksud bukan aku", ucapan Rugal sontak membuat Ryougi dan yang lainnya terkejut,

"jadi maksudmu itu bukan kau kalau begitu jelaskanlah!", ucap Sona terlihat kesal berat pada Rugal,

"kalau itu tahun lalu, memiliki kemampuan seni pedang, itu Sieg-Senpai",

"Sieg ?", tanya Ryougi, dan yang lainnya juga memasang wajah meminta penjelasan pada Rugal,

"Sieg-Senpai, ketua komite kedisiplinan tahun lalu, dia ahli seni pedang gaya barat, dan gaya penampilanku sekarang mengikuti Sieg-Senpai karena dia idolaku", jawaban dari Rugal membuat Senpai-Senpai Naruto mengingat kembali seperti apa Sieg tahun lalu,

"dan juga Sieg-Senpai tidak pernah mengabaikanmu!", ucapan Rugal membuat Ryougi sedikit terkejut, " aku ada disana saat kau memintanya, Senpai berkata, dengan kemampuanku, aku tak akan bisa menjadi lawanmu lagipula akan lebih berguna kalau kau berlatih dengan seseorang yang bisa mengasah kemampuanmu", jelas Rugal membuat Ryougi semakin terkejut,

"tunggu Rugal, jadi Sieg-Senpai menolaknya, karena Ryougi lebih kuat darinya?", sanggah Rias dengan cepat,

"ya, aku juga bertanya seperti itu, Sieg-Senpai hanya menjawabnya, kalau dalam kemampuan sihir aku lebih unggul darinya, tapi jika melawannya dengan kemampuan pedang murni, aku yang sekarang tak mungkin menang darinya", balas Rugal mengingat kembali ucapan sang kakak kelas,

"kalau begitu, apa itu Cuma kesalahpahamanku?", ucap Ryougi terlihat shock, menitikkan air matanya,

"a...aku seperti orang bodoh hiks hiks hiks...seenaknya, salah paham tentangmu mu dan Sieg-Senpai...membuang sia-sia..hiks hiks hiks, membenci kebaikannya hiks hiks hiks",

"aku pikir itu tidak sia-sia", ucap Naruto membalas ucapan Ryougi mencoba menghiburnya, mendapat perhatian dari Ryougi,

"U-uzumaki ?",

"panggil Naruto saja, Ryougi-Senpai,...dan Nobume berkata saat mengamati pergerakanmu, kau sudah bertambah kuat, dan berbeda pada saat kau masih di SMP...dan itu adalah kemampuan yang Senpai asah seorang diri, tidak terbawa dalam dendam dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan, kau membuktikan dan memoles dirimu sendiri dan itu bukanlah hal yang sia-sia",

"U-Naruto !...satu hal saja, yang kuinginkan darimu",

"apa itu ?",

"jangan bergerak untuk sesaat", setelah berucap Ryougi menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Naruto sambil menangis sepuasnya,

Tak lama kemudian Ryougi sudah tenang kembali bersandar,

"sekarang, pertanyaannya, dimanakah orang Doubt itu berada saat ini?", ucap Naruto memulai permbicaraan, yang sontak membuat Sona, Rugal, dan Rias terkejut,

"Naruto, apa kau ingin bertarung melawan mereka semua ?", balas Rias nampak khawatir,

"ya...aku akan menghancurkan mereka", balas Naruto sambil tersenyum, Rugal yang melihat itu hanya Swetdrop,

"itu berbahaya!, kau sudah melewati wewenang sekolah sebagai pelajar", ucap Sona sambil membenarkan kacamatanya,

"aku juga tidak mengijinkannya, kasus itu tepatnya harus diserahkan kepada pihak polisi", timpal Rias memang khawatir pada Naruto,

"maaf Rias-Senpai, apa kamu ingin mengirim Ryougi-Senpai kepengadilan atas tuduhan perusakan properti", ucapan Naruto menarik perhatian Sairaorg yang hanya diam saja dari tadi,

"begitu ya...", ucapan Sairaorg membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, "campur tangan polisi tidak terlalu baik, tapi bukan harusnya kita membiarkan ini begitu saja tapi, Uzumaki...mereka teroris, baik aku, Sona, Rugal bahkan Rias tidak bisa meminta para siswa untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya", ucapnya sambil menatap Naruto,

"tentu saja, dari awal aku tak bermaksud meminta kekuatan para Senpai, dan organisasi kegiatan ekstrakulikuler",

"apa kau berencana pergi sendirian?", tanya Sairaorg menatap tajam Naruto,

"biasanya aku ingin begitu, tetapi...",

"aku ikut", ucap Nobume memotong ucapan Naruto,

"aku juga ikut", ucap Juugo setelah Nobume,

"Naruto, kalau itu demi aku tolong jangan lakukan itu, aku baik-baik saja, aku tau aku harus dihukum karena kesalahan ini, aku tidak mau kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kalian karena aku", ucap Ryougi meminta kepada Naruto,

"tenang saja, aku melakukannya bukan demi Ryougi-Senpai",

"walaupun bukan di Kyoto, di Konoha juga termasuk lingkup dimana aku tinggal, jika ada seseorang yang merusak hari-hari ku dan orang orang disekitarku , aku akan membersihkan mereka semua, bagi ku ini adalah prioritas utamaku", ucapan Naruto membuat semuat orang disana hanya terdiam tertegun untuk beberapa saat,

"Naruto, bagaimana caranya kita bisa mengetahui lokasi markas Doubt ?", tanya Nobume yang memecah suasana,

"kalau kau tidak tau, tanya saja pada yang tau", balas Naruto berjalan kearah pintu UKS, ketika membukanya nampak Mitarashi Anko-Sensei yang kecyduk menguping,

"Mi-mitarashi-Sensei", ucap Rias tak percaya,

"eto...um...hehe...kupikir aku bisa bersembunyi dari penyihir keluarga Uzumaki...apa aku terlalu lugu ya", ucap Anko salah tingkah,

Selanjutnya, nampak Anko sedang berbicara dengan Ryougi secara empay mata,

"sebuah bangunan yang ditinggalkan, ya ?",ucap Naruto melihat gambar di Ipad yang juga dilihat oleh yang lainnya, "lebih baik kalau kita menggunakan mobil",

"apa kita masuk lewat depan saja ?", tanya Nobume kepada Naruto, yang diiyakan oleh Naruto,

"aku akan mengurus soal mobil", ucap Sairaorg,

Heh ?...Org kau juga akan pergi?", ucap Rias yang terkejut dengan ucapan Org,

"sebagai seseorang dari sekolah ini, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan situasi ini",

"kalau begitu",

"Rias, kau tidak boleh, akan menjadi masalah jika kau pergi saat situaasi seperti ini",

"baiklah, tapi Sona, Rugal kalian juga enggak boleh ikut, mungkin saja ada beberapa yang masih bersembunyi di sekolah", balas Rias terlihat mengambek membuang mukanya, " akan menjadi masalah kalau aku ditinggalkan ketua dewan kedisiplinan",Rias mengambek menggembungkan pipinya,

"iya..iya..tuan putri", balas Rugal Swetdrop, Sona hanya membuang napasnya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya,

DIHALAMAN PARKIR

Nampak Sairaorg dan Juugo sedang memeriksa keadaan mobil yang akan mereka pakai, Naruto agak jauh dari mereka, dia malas ikutan,

"Na-naruto !", sebuah suara menarik perhatian Naruto,

"ada apa Rias-Senpai ?",

"eto...eto...", Rias terlihat malu-malu, "hati-hati, kembalilah dengan selamat, ini bukan karena aku khawatir padamu, hanya saja...kau sudah berjanji akan mampir ke ruangan klub ku", ucap Rias meninggikan suaranya membuang muka,

"Ya, aku pasti akan kembali", ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum membuat Rias tambah malu bahkan salah tingkah,

"Uzumaki cepatlah",

"ya...Rias-Senpai, aku berangkat dulu (Rias-Senpai, Ittekimasu)", ucap Naruto tersenyum membuat Rias nampak terpesona,

"hati-hati dijalan (Itterasshai)", balas Rias membalas senyuman juga,

.

.

TBC...

.

.

Arc 1 : The New Student Problem ( Masalah Murid Baru)

Chapter 8 : The New Student Problem VII ( Masalah Murid Baru VII )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. masalah murid baru VII

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

Nampak sebuah mobil jeep sedang menaiki sebuah bukit jauh dari perkotaan dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa disebut lambat, jalan yang sudah berupa aspal memuluskan perjalanan mereka.

"Uzumaki, ini adalah rencana yang kau buat, kau yang beri perintah", ucap Sairaorg yang menjadi pengemudi

"ya...Juugo kau yang akan mengamankan jalan keluar kita, Nobume-San kau ikuti aku dari belakang, jika ada musuh yang mendekat, habisi saja"

"apa tidak apa-apa?, walau tidak ditangkap?", tanya Nobume sambil membersihkan Katananya

"kita tak perlu mengambil resiko yang tidak perlu , habisi saja agar lebih aman, ", balas Naruto dengan santainya lalu menoleh kearah Sairaorg, "ketua lewat pintu belakang bersama Yuuto-Senpai, aku dan Nobume-San akan lewat depan", ucap Naruto lagi sedikit bingung kenapa Yuuto Kiba bisa ikut dengan mereka, tapi sekarang malas menggunakan otak jeniusnya untuk memikirkan hal tidak penting itu

"baikalh, serahkan padaku!", balas Sairaorg yang sedang mengemudi, Yuuto disebelahnya juga bersiap-siap,

"disana!", ucap Naruto ketika melihat sebuah bangunan tua besar di yang terlihat ditengah-tengah pepohohan di atas bukit, Sairaorg yang mendengarnya langsung memepercepat mobilnya,

"sekarang, Juugo!", ucap Naruto lagi mengintruksikan Juugo yang sudah berada di atas mobil menyamankan posisinya agar tidaak jatuh

"baiklah!", balas Juugo seketika muncul tato yang menyelubungi tangan kanannya yang kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah bazoka,

"terima ini!", teriak Juugo menembakkan laser mana yang langsung menghantam pagar besar yang menghalangi mereka.

BOOOMMM...

Terjadi ledakan besar akibat serangan Juugo, di tengah-tengah kepulan asap yang tercipta mobil yang mereka kendarai dengan mulusnya melewati kepulan asap.

.

.

.

.

.

. Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool Dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi

Dan bukan milik saya.

Rated : T-M

Genre : Action, Adventure, Comedy(Soon), Ecchi(Soon), Magic, Shonen

.

.

.

Arc 1 : Masalah Murid Baru

Chapter 8 : Masalah Murid Baru VII ( FINISH )

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Di luar bangunan tua mereka memarkirkan mobil dengan sembarang lalu dengan cepat bergerak sesuai arahan dari Naruto, Juugo berjaga diluar, Sairaorg dan Yuuto segera bergerak menuju bagian belakang gedung, dan Naruto dan Nobume memasuki bagian depan gedung.

Di dalam gedung dengan keadaan yang buruk berantakan tak terurus Naruto dan Nobume yang sudah membawa katananya berjalan santai di atas lantai yang keramiknya sudah hancur lalu berhenti dengan jarak seratus meter dari sebuah pintu didepannya yang terlihat besar,

"Scanning", ucap Naruto pelan seketika penglihatannya yang tadi normal kini ketika melihat pintu didepannya berubah menjadi bentuk sketsa tiga dimensi lalu menembus bagian dalam pintu yang nampak puluhan api kecil yang kemudian api tersebut berubah menjadi bentuk manusia yang berpose mengacungkan senjata api berjenis MK14 tepat di pintu.

Dan penghilatan Naruto kembali seperti semula,

"ayo, Nobume-San", ucap Naruto sambil berjalan karah pintu besar yang diikuti Nobume dari belakang.

Naruto membuka pintu besar itu, yang terlihat hanya ruangan kosong, gelap tak ada cahaya yang masuk kesana ketika Naruto menutup kembali pintu itu mereka berjalan sambil menengok kanan dan kiri, sampai sebuah cahaya jingga sore berkontak dengan pandangan mereka yang membuat Naruto dan Nobume langsung menghalangi cahayanya dengan sebuah telapak tangan.

"selamat datang...", ucap sebuah suara yang Naruto kenali ketika melihat sebuah ventilasi udara yang dibuka menyebabkan sinar jingga sore hari masuk lewat celah ventilasi...

"apa ada materi yang tidak kau pahami, Uzumaki Naruto, dan juga Imai Nobume aku tidak tau kalian berdua berteman sebagai guru kalian aku sedikit kecewa dengan diriku sendiri", ucap lagi yang menyebut dirinya sebagai guru Naruto dan Nobume.

Terlihat seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut belah tengah panjangnya, dibelakangnya sekitar tiga puluh orang berkostum sama dengan teroris yang menyerang sekolah mereka tengah mengacungkan senjata mereka kearah Naruto dan Nobume,

"apa kau pimpinan Doubt, Touji-Sensei?", balas Naruto dengan santainya tak peduli dengan puluhan senjata yang mengincarnya

"seperti kau sudah tau, aku adalah pemimpin Doubt cabang jepang, Touji Mizuki atau salah satu pengajar di Konoha", balas Mizuki dengan sombongnya

"begitu, walaupun kau guru sekalipun, aku menyarankan kau untuk menyerahkan diri Sensei",balas Naruto mulai serius, " kalian semua letakkan senjata kalian dan taruh tangan kalian di belakang kepala "

"hahahahahahahahaha, Uzumaki kalau kau pikir sihir adalah kekuatan yang mutlak, berarti kau membuat kesalahan yang fatal", balas Mizuki dengan sombongnya menanggapi perkataan Naruto,

"Uzumaki Naruto bergabunglah dengan kami"

"jadi begitu, jadi kau menyuruh Ukon-Senpai yang mengatakan pada Ryougi-Senpai untuk mendekatiku, karena kau mengincarku, apa aku benar?",

"hem...tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari anak yang cerdas, tapi setelah kau mengetahui semua itu, dan tetap saja datang ke sini, kau tetap saja anak kecil...Uzumaki Naruto kau akan bergabung dengan kami", balas Mizuki kemudian dari mata kanannya muncul lingkaran sihir seukuran matanya yang menembakkan hembusan angin kecil yang mengenai Naruto, dan Mizuki terlihat menyeringai

"jadi begitu jadi begitu caranya...", ucap Naruto yang membuat seringai diwajah Mizuki digantikan dengan wajah tanda tanya,"sebuah sihir angin dasar dengan membentuk pola yang biasanya dipakai dalam hipnotis yang di diproyeksikan keretina subyek, tak lain hanya trik hipnotis menggunakan sihir angin"

"hah (membuang napas), Sensei apa kau mengganti ingatan Ryougi-Senpai menggunakan ini juga?", ucap Naruto lagi dengan nada bicara yang dingin membuat Mizuki berkeringat dingin

"Naruto, berarti ?", tanya Nobume yang langsung diiyakan Naruto,

"setelah mendengar cerita Ryougi-Senpai aku merasa aneh, Sieg-Senpai sudah lulus tahun ini, dan kenapa Ryougi-Senpai malah menganggap Rugal-Senpai sebagai Sieg-Senpai, kurasa bukan hanya tentang penampilannya, secara umum Ryougi-Senpai akan tau bahwa Sieg-Senpai berada di tahun ketiga saat dia berada ditahun pertama. Tapi berbekal informasi darin Ukon-Senpai kau mengganti ingatannya menganggap Rugal-Senpai sebagai Sieg-Senpai", Naruto panjang lebar menjelaskan kepada Nobume

"aku tau kau hanyalah sampah masyarakat tapi sepertinya kau lebih dari itu", balas Nobume menatap Mizuki dengan pandangan kosongnya

"ka-kau...kenapa?...bagaimana?", ucap Mizuki terbata mulai panik

"mudah saja sejak, berbeda dengan kemampuan Klan ku yang dapat mendetesi mana dengan merasakan mana tersebut, sejak lahir aku dapat merasakan aura mana"

"au-aura mana katamu", Mizuki terlihat tersentak dengan penuturan Naruto, " itu tidak mungkin aura mana merupakan partikel nano yang diakibatkan pecahan mana yang akan membentuk sihir bahkan penyihir sekuat apapun tidak dapat melihat, mencium, meraba, melihat, mengecap, merasakan aura mana", Mizuki berkeringat dingin sambil menjelaskan

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini",

"cih, tembak dan gunakan itu", teriak Mizuki berlari mundur.

Nampak cahaya yang bersinar di cincin yang mereka pakai, seketika lingkaran sihir dengan berbagai warna muncul di depan moncong senjata mereka.

"magic booster ya !, CAD yang dapat menggandakan mana", batin Naruto dan menjentikkan jarinya.

Nampak para teroris yang hendak mematik pelatuk senjata mereka ketika suara jentikan Naruto terdengar lingkaran sihir mereka langsung lenyap dan membuat mereka ketakutan adalah senjata mereka ada yang terbakar, terbelah, dan hancur dengan sendirinya

"kenapa...semua ini !", Mizuki pun terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi kembali menatap Naruto yang malah tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek gurunya.

Tapi sang guru malah lari ketakutan.

"Naruto kejar dia, disini biar aku yang atasi", ucap Nobume yang diiyakan Naruto dan Naruto berjalan santai menuju kerumunan teroris yang hanya bisa diam.

"kau !", tapi salah satu teroris mencoba menyerang Naruto dari belakang menggunakan pisau tangan,

Wuushhhh !

dengan kecepatan yang diluar nalar Nobume sudah berada beberapa inchi dibelakang Naruto sambil mengayunkan katananya yang terkena noda darah, tak lama kemudian teroris yang mencoba menyerang Naruto tadi terjatuh dengan kepala sudah lepas dari tubuhnya membuat darah segar mengalir deras dari bagian lehernya dan juga membuat teroris lainnya ketakutan memilih mundur beberapa langkah

"dasar bodoh", ucap singkat Nobume dengan pandangan kosongnya,

"jangan berlebihan Nobume-San, gerombolan ini tidak bernilai untuk mengotori tanganmu",

"ya", balas singkat Nobume, Naruto melanjutkan berjalannya mengejar gurunya yang lari ketakutan

"kalian memiliki keberuntungan yang buruk, kalau saja kalian tidak mencoba melawan Naruto...", ucap Nobume dengan dingin sambil menyarungkan katananya dan memasang kuda-kuda ala samurai,

"mungkin kalian hanya akan mendapat sedikit rasa sakit", ucap Nobume lagi memegang ganggang pedangnya dengan dua jari, yakni jari manis dan kelingking,

" _ **Namikaze Ryuu :**_ _**Kaze Oni / Namikaze Art :Wind Demon**_ ", ucap pelan Nobume mencabut pedangnya menebas udara didepannya.

Seketika lingkaran sihir besar muncul seukuran kubah yang mengepung para teroris kemudian memunculkan angin dibagian ujungnya yang terus muncul mendekati bagian tengah.

Apa ini ?

Aku tidak bisa bergerak !

Itulah beberapa ucapan dari para teroris yang sama sekali tak dapat didengar satu sama lain karena tekanan udaranya. Angin yang mengenai tubuh salah satu teroris membuat tubuhnya terpotong-potong, tapi karena tekanan anginnya mereka juga tak dapa melihat satu sama lain.

"berdoalah, setidaknya kalian dapat beristirahat dengan tenang di alam lain", ucap datar Nobume dengan pandangan kosongnya melihat tubuh para teroris terpotong-potong didalam kubah angin yang kini bercampur dengan darah merah segar.

Di lain tempat, di bagian belakang gedung.

Dibelakang gedung sama tak terawatnya dengan bagian depan, tapi kita tak akan membahas itu, karena kini yang terjadi para teroris dengan jumlah kurang lebih sepuluh orang sedang adu tembak dengan Sairaorg yang tak memakai senjata melainkan bertahan menggunakan sihir tanah yang dibikin mirip balok yang dapat menahan peluru sembari ia berjalan santai dibelakangnya.

"Yuuto", ucap Sairaorg dari belakangnya Yuuto berlari cepat menuju para teroris

"Ya, Sword Birth", ucapnya terciptalah dua pedang barat yang langsung diarahkannya ke senjata teroris tidak tubuh teroris. Satu persatu para teroris jatuh oleh serangan Yuuto yang memilih tidak membunuh mereka

Pindah lagi ke tempat Naruto yang terhenti didepan pintu yang sudah ia ketahui tadi menggunakan sihirnya kalau ada sekitar sepuluh orang didalam yang tengah melindungi Mizuki.

"yosh, it's Show time", ucap Naruto menjilat bibirnya mengeluarkan dua buah senjata mirip kunai dari sihir penyimpanannya. Lalu melemparkan satu kunai kearah pintu yang disertai lingkaran sihir yang mana saat dilewati sang kunai langsung bergerak dengan cepat dan langsung menembus merusak pintu besi itu mengenai satu orang di bagian kepalanya yang langsung membuatnya terpental kebelakang. Sontak membuat semuanya terkejut tanpa komando langsung menembaki pintu yang bolong bagian tengah dengan membabi membuta.

"Tutturu, Ore Sanjou! ( Tutturu, aku datang! )", ucap Naruto yang sudah ada di sebelah satu dari mereka yang terkena serangan Naruto tadi dengan santainya.

Membuat mereka hanya melongo dengan mata melotot dan peluh dingin melihat naruto sudah ada dekat mereka ,

"maaf Hiro aku Copyright kata-katamu, Bang..bang..", ucap Naruto lagi menembakkan peluru angin dari kedua tangannya yang membidik tepat dikepala mereka,

Bang...bang...bang..bang...bang,

Satu persatu mereka gugur berjatuhan akibat serangan Naruto membuat Mizuki makin ketakutan,

"Sensei tangkap ini", ucap Naruto meleparkan kunainya yang dapat ditangkap gurunya,

"a-pa, Heh !", balas gurunya yang tak mengerti apa maksudnya namun dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang sudah ada di depannya mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang membentuk pistol

BANGggggg

ARRRRGGGGGGGggggggggg

Erang Mizuki ketika satu matanya ditembak Naruto menimbulkan banyak darah dibagian wajahnya. Mizuki nampak jatuh bersujud memengangi satu matanya yang terkena tembakan

"Sensei maaf, sebenarnya aku mendapat permintaan langsung dari KepSek untuk melenyapkanmu, apa tidak apa-apa", ucap Naruto dengan santainya yang ditanggapi guru dengan sat matanya melotot tidak percaya, lalu berbalik menatap Naruto

"selamat tinggal Touji Mizuki-Sensei!",

ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dari belakang Naruto muncul sesosok melayang dengan penampilan sangat mirip dengan dewa kematian yang dipanggil Hokage ketiga saat mencoba menyegel Orochimaru. Namun senjata bukan pisau melainkan sebuah sabit yang langsung diarahkan ke gurunya yang sudah sangat ketakutan melihat sosok dibelakang Naruto.

Saat mata sabit menyabet tubuhnya, tubuh gurunya tidak terpotong melainkan kumpulan mana berbentuk tubuh manusia yang terseret keluar yang langsung dimakan oleh sosok dibelakang Naruto dengan rakusnya kemudian menghilang saat terdengar suara pintu yang dihancur secara paksa.

Nampak Sairaorg dan Yuuto masuk sambil melihat kondisi sekitar, dapat dilihat mayat teroris yang berserakan dan tubuh Mizuki yang sudah membiru di dekat Naruto.

"seperti yang diharapkan dari Uzumaki Naruto", ucap Yuuto berjalan mendekati Naruto diikuti Sairaorg dari belakang yang masih melihat-lihat sekitar

"dialah dalang penyerangan Konoha", ucap singkat Naruto

"Mizu-ki-Sensei !", Yuuto tak percaya dalangnya adalah gurunya sendiri

"apa dengan ini sudah semuanya ?"

" (mengangguk), sepertinya", ucap naruto membalas pertanyaan dari Sairaorg yang berjalan mendekatinya melihat kondisi mayat gurunya,

"apa kau melakukan sesuatu padanya ?"

"bukan, aku disibukkan dengan para bawahannya, setelah selesai aku sudah mendapati kondisi Sensei seperti ini", ucap Naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Sairaorg

Kita percepat pada saat para pihak Konoha dan pihak polisi sekitar datang dan segera melakukan olah TKP disana.

"jadi semua ini sudah berakhir, agak tidak menyenangkan",ucap Nobume yang berada diluar gedung bersama Juugo

"aku sudah ikut jauh-jauh tapi gak dapat giliran...membosankan", balas Juugo yang ingin ikut beraksi

"yah, itu karena ketua Sairaorg dan Naruto tidak akan membiarkan musuh kabur begitu saja", balas Nobume dengan pandangan kosongnya

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di salah satu rumah sakit di Tokyo

Disebuah ruagan VVIP

.

.

"jadi cideramu sudah agak baikan, kan?", tanya Naruto kepada pasien yang ia jenguki adalah Ryougi-Senpai

"ya, cidera akibat pertarunganku dengan Imai-San tidak terlalu serius", balas Ryougi sambil memengangi tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban

"kau ingat kesalahpahamanku dengan Garou-Senpai, kan?, untuk memastikan bahwa ada ingatan lain lagi yang telah dikacaukan, mereka mengatakan untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi...Ukon dari klub kendo juga dimasukkan kerumah sakit dengan alasan yang sama"

"kalau begitu baguslah, tapi dengan keadaannya, tak ada tuduhan kriminal yang diajukan kepadanya", balas Naruto sambil mengupaskan apel dengan teknik kupas melingkar sempurna

"tentu saja, sepertinya tidak ada murid di sekolah ini yang ditegur karena peran mereka dalam insiden ini", ucap Naruto lagi sambil memakan potongan kecil apel yang dikupasnya sendiri

"benar begitu ?",

"ya, jadi mereka juga tidak datang mengejarmu karena memandu para siswa itu", balas Naruto masih memakan apel dalam potongan kecil itu dan memberikan sisanya pada Ryougi. Ryougi memakan apel yang dikupas Naruto sambil menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan atas ucapan Naruto tadi

"yang akan bertanggug jawab adalah pihak keamanan sekolah, mereka akan menyembunyikannya", balas Naruto yang membuat kakak kelasnya terlihat murung

Tak ada percakapan dari mereka setelah itu.

"omong-omong, kapan Senpai akan keluar dari rumah sakit ?", ucap Naruto mencari bahan pembicaraan baru

"um, mungkin sekitar bulan Mei..."

"begitu, kalau tanggalnya sudah pasti hubungi aku ya, aku akan datang lagi untuk merayakan keluarnya Senpai dari rumah sakit",

Ucapan justru membuat Ryougi malah tertawa, Naruto malah kebingungan

"kau berbaik padaku, ya...terima kasih ?", " kalau tanggalnya sudah pasti, aku akan menghubungimu", ucap Ryougi sambil tersenyum.

Naruto keluar dari kamar Ryougi-Senpai dan perhatiannya teralihkan oleh polselnya yang berbunyi dan bergetar, dilihatnya dari siapa ternyata dari ayahnya

"maaf Naruto menyuruhmu melakukannya", ucap Minato dari balik ponselnya

"tidak apa, lagi pula sudah lama aku tak memakainya" balas Naruto bersandar di sebelah mesin minuman tak jauh dari ruangan Senpainya

"kalau begitu, bersiap-siaplah untuk misimu dah", Minato seketika menutup panggilannya

Naruto pun menaruh kembali ponselnya kedalam kantung celananya dan kembali bersandar sambil membuang napas berat. Kemudian melihat punggung tangan kanannya yang terdapat luka sayatan dengan pandangan datar

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, lebih tepatnya pada hari minggu

Di Uzumaki mansion, pagi hari

.

.

Nampak Naruto sedang memainkan Ipadnya sambil ditemani secangkir coklat panas, sampai Hatake Kakashi menemuinya

"Naruto temanmu datang berkunjung

"hah? Teman, apa aku punya teman", Naruto hanya Cengo pascalnya dia belum ada sebulan dan Naruto jarang bergaul kecuali dengan Ino dan komplotanya

"siapa ? Ino?", tanya Naruto kepada salah satu guru di Konoha itu

"bukan!, lebih baik kau lihat sendiri", balas Kakashi yang langsung pergi ke lantai dua ke arah kamarnya

"siapa ya ?", ucap Naruto berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakannya

"Se-Senpaiiiiiiiiiii?", ucap Naruto terkejut dengan siapa yang yang datang

"Naruto, jika kau memanggil seseorang itu harus jelas kami semua Senpaimu kau tau ", balas Sona sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Ternyata yang dipanggil teman oleh Kakashi adalah para kakak kelasnya yakni, Sona, Rias, Akeno,Tsubaki, Xenovia dan Rugal.

Naruto pun menyuruh mereka masuk dan menunjukkan jalan ke lantai dua ke arah kamarnya

"apa hanya kalian para Senpaiyang kemari ?", tanya Naruto menambahkan kata para untuk membenarkan kalimatnya

"benar hanya kami, semula kami mengajak semua anggota aku, Rias, dan Sona tapi mereka bilang mereka punya acara masing-masing", jawab Rugal melihat-lihat perabotan dan hiasan mansion Naruto

"woy woy jika kalian mengajak semuanya bakal repot jadinya", batin Naruto sambil swetdrop

"masuklah", ucap Naruto membukakan pintu kamarnya yang dua kali lebih besar dari pintu kamar biasa

Mereka langsung takjub dengan penampilan kamar Naruto yang dinilai mewah tersebut. Rias nampak antusias pasalnya tema kamar Naruto mengambil penampilan kamar raja dieropa abad pertengahan. Akeno tak kalah anusiasnya melihat kamar Naruto yang mempunyai dapur sendiri dan perlengkapan masak jepepangan banget. Sona juga tak mau kalah ketka melihat rak buku berukuran besar yang dipenuhi dengan buku pengetahuan umum, sejarah, mitologi, dan astronomi. Rugal juga berbinar-binar melihat rak buku besar disebelah rak buku yang dilihat Sona, rak buku yang dilihat Rugal tersusun rapi manga Dragon Ball dari Volume satu, manga pertarungan, manga romance, dan satu lagi yang kini ada dipikiran Rugal yaitu majalah porno.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati teh yang dibawakan oleh Maid di mansion Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Rias berdiri dan memandangi pohon sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya di balkon langsung mendekatinya

"Rias-Senpai?",

"Ekh !", ucapan Naruto membuat Rias terkejut

"kau mengejutkanku, a-ada apa", balas Rias membuang mukanya tapi Naruto tak kunjung menjawabnya membuatnya penasaran dan mencoba menatap Naruto dengan sebelah matanya

"Rias-Senpai Tadaima ", ucapan Naruto membuat Rias diam membeku dan flashback pun muncul di kepala Rias yakini kejadian sebelum Naruto pergi ke markas Doubt

Tak lama dengan wajah yang merona di latari dengan kelopak sakura yang bertebangan di sekitar mereka berdua Rias menampakkan senyumannya yang membuat Naruto terlihat sedikit merona

"em...selamat datang Naruto",

.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

Tambahan

.

Diwaktu yang sama dibandara di Tokyo

.

.

Nampak seorang pemuda berjalan keluar dari bandara membawa dua koper besar sambil terus ditatapi yang kebanyakan adalah perempuan,

"Tokyo, sudah lama sekali-"

"Tuan selamat datang", ucapan pria itu harus terpotong dengan panggilan yang sangat ia kenali

"ya", ucap singkat pemuda itu tersenyum membuat semua perempuan disekelilingnya mimisan masal

.

.

.

.

Arc 2 : Tottori Arc

Chapter 9 : Orang Aneh itu adalah Rivalku dan persiapan Misi pertama


	9. Orang Aneh itu adalah Rivalku dan

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

Satu minggu setelah insiden

Sudah satu minggu setelah insiden penyerang di Konoha oleh teroris. Dan aktifitas di sekolah kembali seperti biasanya walaupun banyak yang tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu, terutama murid-murid yang terlibat. Tapi untuk pemeran utama kita dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal yang sudah lewat, karena jalannya sebagai penyihir pasti akan menuntunnya ke kisah-kisah yang tidak bisa ia simpulkan begitu saja.

Sinopsis :

Nama Sihir di jepang sudah dikenal pada awal zaman Edo, sihir terus berkembang banyak menimbulkan efek positif dan efek negatif. Salah satu efek negatifnya adalah hancurnya sistem Kekaisaran hingga sepuluh tahun yang dikenal sebagai sepuluh tahun yang kosong atau tahun kekosongan. Tapi tak mau terus terpuruk para penyihir yang masih bertahan mengibarkan bendera putih dan saling bertukar pikiran. Hingga terbentuklah sistem pemerintahan baru di jepang yang dikenal sebagai Ten Pillar. Uzumaki Naruto seorang penyihir muda nan misterius mengikuti jalan penyihirnya yang akan menuntunnya pada sejarah yang belum ia ketahui.

.

.

.

.

.

. Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool Dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi

Dan bukan milik saya.

Rated : T-M

Genre : Action, Adventure, Comedy(Soon), Ecchi(Soon), Magic, Shonen

.

.

.

Arc 2 : Tottori Arc

Chapter 9 : Orang Aneh itu adalah Rivalku dan persiapan Misi pertama

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

Jam Sepulang Sekolah, Sore Hari

Di Gedung Tua, Klub Penelitian Hal Gaib

Hari ini Naruto merasakan hal yang baru ia lakukan pertama kalinya. Di ruangan yang bertema gaya eropa abad pertengahan kini dihiasi sedekimian rupa lebih berwarna di meja tamu banyak sekali makanan dan minuman beraneka ragam sampai berkumpulnya banyak orang yang terciptanya suasana ramai, itu adalah sejenis pesta dari ciri-ciri yang pernah Naruto baca di salah satu buku hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya.

"perhatiannya semuanya... !", ucap Rugal dengan keras agar suaranya terdengar oleh semua orang disana

"yosh tanpa basa-basi lagi untuk dilantiknya Naruto sebagai pemegang kursi Elite, kursi kesepuluh, bersulang", ucap Rugal lagi sambil mengangkat gelas minumnya diikuti semua orang lalu meminumnya

Naruto yang hanya celingak-celinguk lalu mengikuti gerakan yang dilakukan semua orang disana. Di ruangan penelitian hal gaib ada sekitar enam belas orang disana, yaitu delapan orang dari Klub Sasta minus satu yaitu Saji jadi hanya tujuh, enam orang dari Klub penelitian hal gaib, dua orang dari komite kedisiplinan, dan satu orang yang hanya menyadang status siswa saja.

Naruto yang tak tau harus ngapain hanya duduk disofa sambil minum jus anggunya sampai ia dipanggil oleh Rias

"Naruto !", panggil Rias yang ikut duduk disamping kanan Naruto diikuti Akeno yang juga duduk di samping kiri Naruto

"E-e-eto ! Senpai ?",

"Naruto-kun kenapa wajahmu seperti itu ?", tanya Akeno mengelus pipi kiri Naruto

"Akeno benar, pesta ini untukmu kenapa kau jadi jadi murung seperti itu...em ! jangan salah paham dulu bukannya aku khawatir atau apa padamu, hemm", Rias ikut bertanya sambil membuang mukannya

Naruto hanya diam tertunduk memegangi gelas berisi jus jeruknya, lalu menggenggam tangan Akeno yang masih mengelus pipinya sontak membuatnya terkejut, menuntun tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Akeno ke pahanya. Akeno hanya diam menuruti Naruto.

"sebenarnya...ini pertama kalinya aku merayakan pesta semeriah ini...", ucapan Naruto membuat semuanya disana terkejut tidak percaya

"hehehehehehe, aneh bukan tapi aku tidak bohong, aku belum pernah merayakan pesta dengan orang sebanyak ini",ucap Naruto lagi dengan tawa hambar membuat semuanya yang tadi terkejut kini hanya diam dengan wajah yang murung

"kalo ulang tahun ?", tanya Akeno dengan nada pelan

"ulang tahun ?, pernah satu kali saat aku berusia lima tahun hanya bertiga, aku, ayah, dan ibu, setelah itu karena pekerjaan ayah dan ibu hanya mengirimiku hadiah", jawab Naruto terlihat lesu

Suasana disana nampak sepi tak ada suara sama sekali, semuanya hanya diam tertunduk merasa tak enak terhadap Naruto.

"i-itu dulu kan beda dengan yang sekarang!...", ucapan Rugal membuat semuanya menatapnya bahkan Naruto ikut menatap Rugal, "sekarang kau punya kami kita bisa mengadakan pesta semaunya, iyakan aibo ?", ucap Rugal lagi tersenyum kepada Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Rugal entah kenapa didada terasa sakit, Naruto tak tau apa yang terjadi tanpa sadar air matanya menetes perlahan dari kedua mata biru indahnya.

"Naruto ?, kenapa kau menangis ?", tanya Rugal panik

"Naruto-Kun ?"

"Na-Naruto ?"

"eh ?, kenapa... aku menangis...kenapa ?", ucap Naruto sambil menyeka air matanya namun terus saja keluar membuat semuanya nampak khawatir termasuk Rugal yang sudah panik histeris

"air mata ?...jika ku ingat-ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali aku menangis ", batin Naruto mencoba mengingat sesuatu namun saat mencoba mengingatnya, ingatannya terlihat samar-samar kemudian menghilang, terkejut membangunkan Naruto dari pikirannya sendiri dilihatnya samping kirinya Akeno terlihat wajahnya nampak khawatir kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang tadi menggenggam tangannya.

"kau tidak sendirian Naruto-Kun", ucap Akeno tersenyum membuat Naruto tertunduk masih menangis

"terima kasih", balas singkat Naruto

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

.

.

Gedung kelas Utama, semua murid kini sedang menunggu jam pelajaran pertama dengan jumlah murid yang sangat banyak, banyak juga kegiatan disana sambil menunggu guru datang ada yang ngobrol, bermain kartu yuugi, main panco,main game diponsel, baca buku, melamun, dan tiduran.

Naruto salah satunya kini sedang asik dengan membaca sebuah buku bercover orang dengan rambut runcing keatas warna kuning sedang saling berhadapan dengan alien yang tubuhnya berwarna merah muda diatasnya ada tulisan besar bertulisan Dragon Ball Volume empat puluh.

Disampingnya seorang siswa dengan posisi tidur ala anak sekolahan di kelas, perawakannya mirip dengan pemuda yang bersama ketika insiden di belakang gedung kelas utama, pemudaa yang pernah Naruto panggil dengan nama Shika.

Shikamaru perlahan bangun dari tidurnya wajahnya masih kelihatan mengantuk terlihat dari kantung matanya lalu melirik Naruto sebentar kemudian menguap.

"Oamm, berhatilah-hatilah nanti ketahuan"

Serasa disinggung Naruto melirik kesebelahnya dilihatnya pemuda bernama Shikamaru sudah bangun kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya lagi

"tenang saja, karena jam pertama pelajaran Kakashi-Sensei aku sudah hapal dengan waktu datangnya...pasti telat", balas Naruto kembali membaca bukuny atau Manganya

"tidak berubah dari dulu...sepertinya belakangan ini kau sibuk sekali ?", balas shika dengan posisi tiduran ala anak sekolahan di kelas

"kau benar, Klub Sastra, Klub penelitian hal gaib sampai komite kedisiplinan meminta bantuanku", Naruto masih membaca manganya

"merepotkan, oooaaammmmm"

Dengan cepat Naruto menutup manganya dan menyebunyikannya di tasnya

"datang", ucap Naruto bersamaan dengan masuknya guru bermasker dengan santainya sambil membaca sebuah buku yang membuat semuanya murid dengan rapinya duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan ketika setiap kali melihat gurunya yang satu ini.

"selamat pagi semuanya, maaf aku telat", ucap Kakashi menaruh bukunya diatas meja

Bukannya selalu telat !

Dia tidak sadar diri !

Buku apa yang sebenarnya yang dia baca ?

Beberapa murid berucap dalam hati setiap pelajaran guru nyentrik yang satu ini.

"sebenarnya aku punya kejutan untuk kalian ", ucapan Kakashi membuat hampir semua jiwa disana tertarik

"hari ini akan ada murid baru, sebenarnya bukan murid juga karena beberapa urusan dia baru bisa masuk hari ini",

Heh ? murid baru ?

Laki-laki ?, perempuan ?

"dan juga dia satu-satunya murid yang masuk dengan jalur rekomendasi!"

Mendengar kata rekomendasi membuat semua jiwa disana tak ayal terkejut dan shock bahkan Naruto sepertinya tertarik dengan kata rekomendasi yang dengan santai keluar dari mulut seorang Kakashi.

"rekomendasi !", ucap Shika yang bangun ketika mendengar kata rekomendasi

"rekomendasi, jalur penerimaan yang tak perlu melakukan tes masuk dan juga walaupun tak punya peringkat, dia dianggap siswa tingkat satu atau Numbers", balas Naruto yang tertarik dengan siapa murid yang dapat masuk lewat jalur rekomendasi

"ooooammmm, jika dijelaskan siswa rekomendasi dalam urutan Numbers adalah angka Nol yang artinya statusnya setingkat dengan peringkat satu tapi dia tak punya hak yang dimiliki peringkat satu ooammm", balas Shika sudah bangun juga penasaran walapun terlihat wajahnya mengantuk

"masuklah...", panggil Kakashi yang membuat semua jiwa disana menatap tajam pintu masuk dengan pandangan penasaran.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjadi pusat perhatian lebih dari seratus jiwa disana. Perlahan masuklah seseorang yang dapat dilihat dari pakaian yang ia pakai dan cara berjalannya dia adalah laki-laki. Baru beberapa langkah perawakan laki-laki itu sudah nampak terlihat yang membuat sensor para murid perempuan menyala terang, mata berubah menjadi hati, rona wajah yang berlebihan, ngiler ngos-ngosan penuh nafsu, ada juga yang sampai mimisan bak air terjun.

Kyaaaaaaaa keren sekaliiii !

Tam-tampannnnn !

Kyaaaaaa ! kyaaaaa ! kyaaa !

Sedangkan para murid laki-laki hanya bengong terdiam ada yang menutup telinganya, tapi tidak bagi Shikamaru dan Naruto. Shikamaru menatap sang laki-laki lewat mata mengantuknya dengan intens, sedangkan Naruto malah nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"woy!, ke-kenapa dia ada di-sini ?", ucap Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"maaf Naruto aku tak punya jawaban atas pertanyaanmu ooaaammm"

Sang laki-laki tadi terus berjalan tak peduli dengan suara-suara melengking yang sangat nyaring. Dia berhenti didepan papan tulis yang mirip dengan layar monitor dua raus inchi. (banyangkan saja Hehehehehe).

Lalu sang laki-laki menyentuh bagian ujung bawah layar yang langsung memunculkan sebuah nama dalam huruf kanji.

"perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke, karena ada beberapa urusan aku baru bisa hadir hari ini, mohon bimbingannya", ucap sang laki-laki dengan tegasnya diakhiri berojigi

Kyaaaaa Sasuke-Kun...

Sasuke-Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun...

Diakhir berojigi Sasuke balik menatap semua siswa disana dengan intens bergantian. Dapat dengan jelas dilihatnya saat dia menatap siswi, sang siswi nampak gugup, salah tingkah, mimisan. Dan saat menatap siswa nampak terlihat wajah tidak suka...

"mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah lahir begini, Uchiha Sasuke kau benar-benar orang yang berdosa", ucap Sasuke dalam hati memuji dirinya sendiri.

Masih menatap secara bergantian, kemudian tatapannya terhenti pada satu murid yang ditatapnya lama agar tak salah orang, lalu tersenyum membuat para murid perempuan mimisan massal.

"ke-ketemu !", ucap Sasuke pelan lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung melompat kearah murid yang tadi ditatapnya lama. Mengepalkan tangannya siap memukul.

"KETEMU KAU DOBE!", teriak Sasuke memukul Naruto, tapi dapat ditahan Naruto dengan menangkap kepalan tangannya,

"TE-TEME apa yang kau lakukan!", balas Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya

Pemandangan itu pun ayal membuat seluruh murid disana shock dengan kecepatan Sasuke yang dengan cepat sudah berada didepan Naruto dalam hitungan beberapa detik, lain lagi dengan Kakashi yang malah membuang napas

"hah !(membuang napas) sudah kuduga pasti akan begini jadinya", Kakashi berucap dalam hati sambil berjalan ketempat duduk guru

"Te-teme ini ruang kelas kau tau, apa kau sudah gila ?", tanya Naruto masih memegangi kepalan tangan Sasuke yang berada didepannya

"aku tau, aku hanya ingin mengetesmu saja Dobe Rivalku", balas Sasuke menguatkan kepalannya membuat pukulannya yang ditahan Naruto perlahan maju namun Naruto yang menyadarinya juga menguatkan pertahanannya memundurkan pukulan Sasuke.

"oooammmmmm, kalian berdua memang merepotkan", ucap Shikamaru yang kembali keposisi tidurmya karena tau ucapannya akan diabaikan dua orang di sampingnya.

"hentikan kalian berduan kelas akan dimulai !", ucap santai Kakashi yang masih dapat didengar semua murid disana

Di tempat duduk Ino hanya menatap interaksi Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tersenyum hambar, Sakura yang berada disebelahnya juga menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan pandangan berbeda

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun kerennnnnn !", ucap Sakura pelan dengan wajah merona.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

Waktunya istirahat makan siang yang seharusnya para murid berbondong-bondong menuju kantin tapi tidak untuk kelas satu kali ini kebanyakan mereka lebih memilih berdiam dikelas untuk suatu alasan. Alasannya adalah Sasuke, sedari tadi mereka terus menatap Sasuke dengan berbagai pandangan, dari Sasuke nya sendiri dia nampak sedang menunggu sesuatu, Shikamaru yang berada disebelahnya kemudian bangun yang membuat Sasuke menatap Shikamaru.

"kau sama sekali tidak berubah, tukang tidur", ucap Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang dibuat elegan yang malah membuat fangirls Sasuke yang terbentuk secara mendadak dan cepat makin histeris meneriaki namanya penuh nafsu

"ooooaammmmm, sama sepertimu, tuan tebar pesona"

"hn...kau bisa mendengarnya kan suara indah-indah itu Shika", balas Sasuke mulai narsis

"la-lama tak berteme Sasuke-Kun", ucap Ino yang menghampiri Sasuke dengan terseyum masam

"hn...Ino ya, yah sudah lama tidak bertemu bagaimana kabarmu ?", balas Sasuke dengan nada bicara dibikin lembut bak pangeran negeri dongeng yang membuat para fangirls nya makin histeria

"em, kabarku baik", balas Ino masih tersenyum masam

"jadi, kenapa kau bisa ada disini dan juga aku baru tau kau adalah murid rekomendasi, sejujurnya aku penasaran dengan itu tak taunya itu kau Teme...", ucap Naruto yang mendadak sudah ada disamping Ino lalu mengelus kepala Ino

"Na-Naru-Kun hehehehehe", balas ino keenakan saat dielus Naruto

"tentu saja aku mau bikin kejutan untukmu, wahai Rivalku", balas Sasuke mengibaskan rambut panjang bagian sampingnya menimbulkan efek kingclong yang sekali lagi membuat fangirls Sasuke menjerit histeris separu dari mereka bahkan sudah tumbang bersimbah darah mimisan mereka sendiri.

"Hn, dasar memang berdosanya aku ini !", ucap Sasuke lagi ala drama panggung. Naruto hanya swetdrop mendengarnya sambil menutupi kedua telinga Ino yang terlihat kebingungan kenapa telinganya ditutupi.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

Sepulang sekolah

.

Setelah jam sekolah berakhir Naruto pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk mendiskusikan masalah permintaan yang lalu.

"bagaimana, mau pergi sendiri atau bentuk sebuah tim ?", tanya KepSek aka ayah Naruto

"maunya sih pergi sendiri tapi mungkin aku butuh satu orang lagi, apa ayah ada rekomendasi ?", tanya balik Naruto yang sedang asik duduk disofa mewah disana sambil membaca manganya yang tidak sempat ia baca dikelas tadi

"rekomendasi ya ?, bagaimana dengan murid rekomendasi ?",

"he ? hah, ayah saat kubilang rekomendasi bukan berarti harus murid rekomendasi, cih apalagi murid rekomendasinya dia", balas Naruto menutup manganya dengan wajah terlihat tidak suka

"Hn...apa ada yang bilang butuh murid rekomendasi?", ucap Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di dinding sebelag pintu masuk dengan bergaya keren

"woy jangan masuk sembarangan ketok dulu napa", balas Naruto menaruh manganya di meja didepannya

"Hn..maaf aku lupa kalau begitu...", Sasuke berjalan keluar menutup pintu lalu mengetok pintu kemudian masuk kembali bersandar dengan kerennya, lalu kembali mengucapkan, " Hn...apa ada yang bilang butuh murid rekomendasi ?", membuat Naruto dan KepSek aka ayah Naruto swetdrop.

"AYAH, APA BENAR ORANG ANEH INI MURID REKOMENDASI !", teriak Naruto meminta kejelasan setelah melihat kelakuan Sasuke kepada ayahnya yang juga nampak berwajah aneh

"hahahahahaha ( tertawa hambar), sayangnya iya Naruto", balas KepSek aka ayah Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan jawabannya sendiri

"tenang saja Naruto, aku Uchiha Sasuke si murid rekomendasi akan jadi patnermu", ucap Sasuke yang sudah duduk berhadapa dengan Naruto dengan nada elegannya sambil terseyum.

"hah (membuang napas), baiklah", balas Naruto kembali mengambil manganya melanjutkan membacanya

"omong-omong Sasuke, apa barangmu sudah datang semua ?", tanya KepSek aka ayah Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan gaya keren masa kini

"menurut jadwal seharusnya sudah datang semua sore ini paman Minato",

"begitu !, bagaimana apa kau suka tempatnya ?"

"Hn, tenang saja aku suka"

"bukannya mansion itu terlalu besar untukmu yang tinggal sendirian Teme!", Naruto kini yang bertanya walaupun masih fokus membaca manganya

"dengar Naruto Rivalku, untuk orang yang berdosa sepertiku mansion sebesar itu sangat layak, lagipula para pekerja disana akan tinggal disana, jadi aku tak akan sendirian", balas Sasuke dengan bicara ala drama panggung diakhiri dengan kedipan mata yang sebenarnya tidak dapat Naruto lihat.

"ya ya ya, baiklah...hump apa ini Goten dan Trunk bergabung jadi kakek kakek hahahahahahaha"

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

Malam harinya

Naruto kini berada tengah berada di sebuah Mall yang tidak jauh dari wilayah Konoha Internasional Magic School. Kenapa Konoha dengan sistem sekolah asrama membiarkan Naruto berada disana, itu karena jika seorang murid menerima sebuah permintaan atau Quest, dengan menyerahkan atau memperlihatkan tanda persetujuan dari KepSek kepada pihak keamanan yang berjaga disetiap sudut Konoha, mereka mendapatkan ijin keluar dari Konoha untuk membeli keperluan seputar Quest mereka. Itulah kenapa sekarang Naruto berada disana.

Nampak Naruto sedang mencari keperluannya mirip ketika sedang berbelanja pada umumnya. Ketika sedang berada di bagian makanan perhatian sempat tertuju pada sebuah produk ramen instan yang sedang diskon namun teralihkan ketika melihat seorang perempuan yang perawakannya mirip sekali dengan Ino, bedanya bagiam rambut pirangya dibiarkan tergerai beda dengan ini yang diikiat buntut kuda sedang kesusahan mengambil produk makanan yang diletakkan tinggi. Setelah memikirkan dengan otak jeniusnya Naruto memustuskan mendekati perempuan itu setelah mengambil dua lusin ramen instan yang sedang diskon tadi.

"aneh, biasanya Ino selalu memberitahu saat mendapat Quest?", batin Naruto memikirkan kebiasaan Ino yang selalu memberitahunya jika melakukan sesuatu

Naruto berhenti tepat disamping perempuan mirip Ino masih berusaha mengambil produk makanan yang letaknya lebih tinggi darinya. Naruto kembali berpikir sejenak dengan otak jeniusnya

"jika saja perempuan ini bukan Ino, bisa bikin malu kalau salah orang...parah banget (Saiyakuda)...", Naruto terus berpikir kemudian nampak tersenyum

"dapat, memang aku yang terhebat ( Saikou da Ore)"

Kemudian Naruto mengambil produk makanan yang sama dengan yang diinginkan oleh perempuan mirip Ino itu yang sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Lalu Naruto sedikit mencolek bahunya yang langsung mendapat perhatiannya

"ini barang yang ingin kau ambil kan ?", ucap Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kaleng bertulisan GreatMeat.

"ehhhhhh !, ternyata bukan Ino, untung saja modusku berhasil", ucap Naruto dalam hati ketika melihat ternyata perempuan itu bukan Ino

Tapi perempuan itu tak kunjung mengambil daging kaleng tersebut, malah kelihatan wajah perempuan itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"It's the Stuff You Want to Grab Right ? ( ini barang yang ingin kau ambil kan ?) ", ucap Naruto lagi dalam bahasa inggris ketika melihat sang perempuan memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu nampak respon sang perempuan berubah menatap Naruto dan mengambil daging kaleng tersebut dari Naruto

"Thank's, Sorry I don't Understand Japanese Language", balas sang gadis tersebut tersenyum

"It's okay, but lately a lot tourists are coming", balas Naruto dengan bahasa inggris yang lancar

"you're right, japanese is the right place for travel, by the way may i know your name ?"

"of course, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, you can call me Naruto"

"let me introduce myseft Naruto, my name is Lucy Hertifiilia nice to meet you", balas perempuan itu yang bernama Lucy dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

.

.

Arc 2 : Tottori Arc

Chapter 10 : Quest pertama di SMA dimulai, Let's Go...Go...Doki..Doki...Ghostto

.

.


	10. Quest pertama di SMA

0ooOoo0

"let me introduce my self Naruto, my name is Lucy Hertifiilia nice to meet you", balas perempuan itu yang bernama Lucy dengan tersenyum.

Karena ini fanfic indonesia, jadi kita terjemahkan aja langsung...tapi mereka tetap bicara dengan bahasa Inggris karena Lucy.

" senang bertemu denganmu juga Heartfilia-San", balas Naruto berojigi yang dibalas Lucy dengan berojigi juga

"e-eto!, panggil aku Lucy saja, Naruto ! dan juga...sebagai tanda terima kasih maukah kau aku traktir minum bersama ?", ucap Lucy dengan gugupnya

"emm...baiklah jika kau tidak keberatan", balas Naruto yang tadi sempat berpikir

"kalau begitu, ikuti aku !", Lucy langsung saja berjalan memimpin jalan tapi dengan cepat dicegah Naruto

"Lucy ?"

"Ya ?"

"kita bayar dulu belanjaan kita", balas Naruto menunjuk keranjang dorong yang dipegang Lucy

"ehh ?, iya-ya! Hehehehehe...maaf aku lupa ", Lucy mengekori Naruto kekasir

Setelah membayar belanjaan mereka, Naruto dan Lucy segera menuju tempat tujuan selanjutnya yakni salah satu kafe di di mall tersebut.

" Naruto apa kau blasteran ?", tanya Lucy sambil menyeruput minumannya

"bagaimana ya aku bilangnya...", balasan Naruto membuat diatas kepala Lucy terlihat gambar tanda tanya, " sebenarnya yang blasteran adalah ayahku lalu ayahku menikah dengan ibuku yang merupakan asli orang jepang, jadi saat kau bilang begitu kurasa kurang tepat"

"begitu ya, kalau begitu Naruto berapa umurmu ?", Lucy kembali bertanya kepada Naruto tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaannya sebelumnya

"dasar orang asing, pikiran mereka simpel sekali", batin Naruto setelah melihat Lucy tak memperdulikan balasannya atas pertanyaannya sebelumnya, " enam belas tahun, kalau Lucy ?"

"hmp...Naruto kau tidak boleh menanyakan hal-hal sensitif pada seorang gadis, seperti umur, tinggi atau berat badan", Lucy tampak terlihat kesal dengan balasan Naruto tapi wajah kesalnya terlihat imut

"he ?...tunggu dulu...", balas Naruto mengambil sebuah buku berjudul _cara bersosialisasi yang benar_ , lalu mengembalikannya kedalam tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemudian menghela napas panjang dan berbicara dalam hati,

"menyeramkan, aku baru tau perempuan itu selalu benar...aku jadi teringat ayah selalu ketakutan saat ibu sedang marah bahkan sampai bersujud sampai tiga hari, seram sekali !"

"emm, kau kenapa Naruto ?, " ucap Lucy membangunkan Naruto dari dunia hatinya

"emm-emm tidak apa, ngomong-ngomong ini enak sekali !", balas Naruto sambil meminum coklat panasnya yang namanya Naruto lupa

"benarkah !, syukurlah kau tau tempat ini temanku yang menyarankannya saat ia berlibur kemari", balas Lucy terlihat senang melupakan kekhawatirannya terhadap Naruto

Naruto dan Lucy berbincang disana sekitar satu jam banyak yang mereka bicarakan dan Naruto selalu terlihat kalah bicara dengan Lucy saat Lucy menyebutkan kalimat, _hal-hal sensitif bagi seorang gadis_ , dan Naruto hanya berani mengumpat dalam hati, _menyeramkan sekali, seorang perempuan._

Setelah itu mereka berdua nampak berjalan meninggalkan cafe dan menuju pintu keluar mall. Tak berselang lama datang taxi yang berhenti tepat didepan mereka.

"biar aku yang bukakan!", ucap Naruto membukakan pintu belakang taxi untuk Lucy

"terima kasih", Lucy masuk kedalam taxi menutup pintunya dari dalam dan membuka jendela

"Lucy ?"

"Naruto, kalau kau sedang kesepian, aku tak keberatan menemanimu dah", taxi yang ditumpangi Lucy berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri sendirian kemudian perhatian Naruto teralihkan oleh smartphone nya yang berdering dan bergetar.

.

From : Lucy HeartFull

To : NaruNaru

Aku juga enam belas tahun, semoga kita cepat akrab,,,

Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak keberatan jika kau mencoba mendekatiku, jujur

Saja aku sangat penasaran dengan bagaimana kencan ala Jepang.

#tanda lima hati#

.

.

"gadis ini!, sangat agresif sekali", ucap Naruto pelan tidak percaya ketika membaca pesan singkat dari Lucy, lalu mencoba tidak memikirkan dengan apa yang terjadi Naruto mematikan ponselnya menaruhnya kembali ke sakunya dan menghela napas.

"woy Dobe !", merasa kenal dengan suara yang memanggilnya dan pangilannya membuat Naruto dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang berada dibelakangnya.

"kau Teme, kenapa kau ada disini ?",

"hah ?...apa maksudmu tidak aneh kan aku berada disini, seharusnya kau sudah tau !", balas Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Naruto namun lebih keatas disana nampak terlihat sebuah baleho besar bertuliskan Uchiha Mall.

"ya ya aku tau, Mall ini salah satu usaha keluargamu, yang aku maksud buat apa kau kemari bukannya jika kau perlu apa apa tinggal telpon manajer disini"

"soal itu ada beberapa barang yang bersifat pribadi jadi aku kemari, dan juga bagaimana dengan modus pendekatannya ?"

"hah ? apa maksudmu ?"

"kau tidak bisa menipuku Dobe, kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama", balas Sasuke seraya berpose keren sambil menunjuk Naruto

"sepuluh...tahun", balas Naruto membuang mukanya

"benar sekali kita sudah bersama selama itu, kau pikir aku tidak tau semua tentangmu Do-Be", balas Sasuke nada suaranya dibikin lembut masih menunjuk Naruto

Naruto masih membuang mukanya, sengaja diam supaya membuat Sasuke cepat bosan dan berhenti berlagak keren yang menurutnya memalukan.

"Do-be, aku tau lo, keberadaanmu itu selalu mengundang para perempuan mendekat denganmu, jujur saja aku tak tau bagaimana fenomena itu bisa terjadi, ahh... Dobe yang malang"

"yah, Sasuke mau pindah tempat, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan ?", balas Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan dan langsung melangkah pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

Sasuke pun hanya diam mengikuti kemana Naruto membawanya, tak lama berjalan mereka sampai disebuah taman tidak jauh dari mall. Didepan pintu masuk taman tertulis dengan jelas disebuah papan bertuliskan tutup tapi Naruto tak memperdulikannya, Naruto masuk lewat depan dimana pagar taman yang dibuat sengaja atau tidak memang tidak dikunci. Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya hanya mengikuti Naruto sambil sesekali melihat pemandangan taman dimalam hari.

"yosh...sepertinya kita sudah cukup jauh dari keramaian !", ucap Naruto yang berhenti berjalan sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya keatas

"hah (membuang napas ) sudah kuduga...kenapa kau tidak terus terang saja Dobe"

"kupikir tidak akan seru jika begitu, bukan begitu Teme !",

"Ck !, jadi ada berapa orang ?"

"dua di utara, tiga di barat, dua di timur, dua di selatan, diatas", nalas Naruto sambil menunjuk keatas

Kedua tangan Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan mana berwarna biru tua yang kemudian berubah menjadi aliran listrik,

"kau tau Dobe, yang kulakukan sekarang bukanlah gaya bertarungku tapi gaya bertarungmu, _**Chidori Senbon**_ !, Sasuke melepaskan aliran listrik di kedua tangannya dengan mengayunkannya, aliran listrik tersebut berubah menjadi ratusan jarum yang mengarah ke keempat arah mata angin leih tepatnya mengarah ke pohon-pohon besar yang berada di empat arah mata angin.

Aarrrrgg !

Tak berselang lama suara rintihan dari balik pohon terdengar dibarengi dengan jatuhnya beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam yang disekujur tubuhnya tertancap jarum dari listrik ciptaan Sasuke.

" _ **Wind Magic : Wind Ball Prison**_ ", Naruto menciptakan sebuah bola dari angin berjumlah sembilan buah yang mengurung kesembilan orang-orang berpakaian hitam mengambang di udara yang masih merintih kesemutan.

"Sugoi !, mereka niat sekali ", ucap Naruto saat memerhatikan salah satu dari kesembilan tawanan mereka yang bercirikan berpakaian hitam ketat dengan masker anti gas.

"Cih, apa-apaan pakaian mereka ini, jadi sulit mengetahui mereka dari mana tanpa menginterogasi", Sasuke nampak kesal dengan penampilan orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang kini jadi tawanan mereka, " dan juga fasion mereka buruk sekali !"

"tenang saja, sebenarnya aku punya satu pertanyaan untuk mereka"

"pertanyaan ?"

"yah, jadi...", Naruto berjalan kearah salah satu tawanan mereka yang terdekat, " Artifak...Angkatan Laut !", ucapan Naruto direspon salah satu dari tawanan mereka dengan nampak tersentak lalu diam

Angkatan ...laut... jadi ?", Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto meminta penjelasan

"yah, mereka dari angkatan laut"

"kenapa..angkatan laut memata-matai kita ?"

"aku kepikiran tentang Quest yang kita terima...kenapa Sekolah se Elite Kiri menolaknya dan juga memberitahu tentang Artifak"

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan yang Naruto katakan,

"jawabannya hanya satu sejak awal Quest itu adalah permintaan dari angkatan laut yang dikirim ke Kiri, tapi pihak Kiri tau bahwa itu hanya modus angkatan laut agar mendapatkan Artifak tapi pihak dari mereka tidak dirugikan"

"yah kalau dipikirkan, mencari sebuah Artifak sama saja dengan berburu sebuah harta karun, jalan untuk mendapatkannya tak mudah. Banyak rintangan, jebakan, yang dapat merenggut nyawa...jadi mereka mengirim permintaan agar mendapatkan Artifak tanpa jatuhnya korban di pihak mereka kan ?"

"kau benar, tapi semua rencana mereka harus di benahi ulang, karena pihak Kiri malah mengirim permintaan itu ke Konoha, lalu inilah yang terjadi...walaupun itu hanya hipotesisku saja.."

"Dobe kurasa sebagian dari hipotesa mu mungkin ada benarnya juga, sepertinya aku harus mengintrogasi mereka", balas Sasuke mengambil ponselnya menelpon seseorang, "bawakan beberapa mobil, akan kukirim lokasi ku", Sasuke pun menutup ponselnya lalu menatap Naruto

"pulanglah Dobe, mulai dari sini biar aku yang urus"

"kau yakin ?"

"tentu saja, karena disini masih wilayah Klan Uchiha", balas Sasuke membelakangi Naruto

"ya..ya..ya...aku pulang", balas Naruto berjalan pergi dari taman sambil melepaskan sihirnya yang mengurung kesembilan mata-mata dari angkatan laut.

"tak kusangka angkatan laut ikut terlibat, hah (membuang napas) angkatan laut, angkatan darat, dan angkatan udara adalah organisasi pertahanan militer yang dibentuk oleh Klan Otsutsuki, setelah Klan mereka keluar dari Pillar Ten, Klan mereka seolah menjadi tertutup sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu", ucap Sasuke pelan dengan nada yang datar,

"sepertinya di Jepang selalu ada saja masalah", ucap Sasuke lagi kali ini dengan nada bicara yang lebih tinggi, hanya sekitar beberapa detik datanglah beberapa mobil didepan pintu masuk taman.

.

.

.

.

.

. Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool Dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi

Dan bukan milik saya.

Rated : T-M

Genre : Action, Adventure, Comedy(Soon), Ecchi(Soon), Magic, Shonen

.

.

.

Arc 2 : Tottori Arc

Chapter 10 : Quest pertama di SMA dimulai, Let's

Go...Go... ..Doki...Ghostto

.

.

00ooOoo00

Keesokan harinya...

Di sebuah Kereta yang nampak sudah meninggalkan Stasiun, kereta melaju dengan cepatnya didalam kereta banyak orang yang menikmati waktu mereka masing-masing salah satunya Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan menggunakan pakaian bebas, dari Naruto lebih memilih memakai setelan baju kaos lengan panjang garis-garis dengan celana jeans didampingi sepatu Sneaker berwarna merah putih. Dari Sasuke memakai setelan kaos yang dipadu dengan Hoody tanpa lengan, celana jeans dan sepatu Sneaker berwarna ungu.

Terlihat Naruto sedang menahan mualnya,

"Te-teme apa itu ?", ucap Naruto terbata sambil menahan rasa mualnya

"ini...dilihat saja sudah jelaskan, ini jus", jawab Sasuke dengan polosnya sambil memegang sebuah botol minuman

"se-sejak kap-an jus punya rasa a-sam, ma-nis, dan rasa a-pa itu.. seperti itu...menjijikan !"

"darimana menjijikannya, asal kau tau jus ini hasil kombinasi lima jenis tomat yang berbeda, Dobe bagaimana rasa berbeda yang menjadi satu paduan...tomat memang terbaik", balas Sasuke dengan mata berbinar

"aku tak peduli...ambilkan aku air...air"

"ini !", Sasuke mengambil sebotol air mineral yang ia beli stasiun sebelum berangkat

Glup...gluppp... ...AHHHHhhhh...segarnya...

"cih jika kau ingin membuat sesuatu seharusnya kau coba sendiri dulu agar tak memakan korban seperti aku?"

"maksudmu jusnya? Sudah kucoba...enak lo ?"

"apanya yang enak dari eksperimen berbahaya mu itu...kita ganti topik intinya saja !"

"ya, baiklah", ucap Sasuke yang menaruh kembali sebotol jus tomatnya kedalam tas ranselnya

"Quest pertama kita kali ini kita akan ke Tottori, tujuan kita ada tepat di desa dekat pantai Hokuto jadi setelah kita sampai kita harus memakai bus untuk sampai kesana...melelahkan sekali", jelas Naruto menggunakan Ipad yang ia bawa yang memperlihatkan GPS

"kurasa lebih baik kita mengajak Shika juga..."

"jangan terlalu berharap pada tukang tidur itu, jadi bagaimana dengan tugasmu?"

"tugas ?, ah Introgasi ya ?...entahlah.."

"heh ?", mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke meminta penjelasan

"Hn (membuang napas) aku punya bawahan kenapa aku harus turun tangan...dan lagi pekerjaan mencari informasi dengan cara kasar merupakan salah satu kelebihan Klan Uchiha", balas Sasuke dengan bangga membuat Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan sifat angkuh Klan Uchiha

"seperti yang diharapkan dari Klan yang memimpin pasukan polisi terbesar di jepang"

"ngomong-ngomong Dobe, bukannya Klan Otsutsuki dan Uzumaki bertukar sake"

 **( di Jepang bertukar sake merupakan adat yang dilakukan saat dua atau lebih, orang atau keluarga ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat, contoh menjadi saudara, rekan bisnis kalo dalam anime, ada di One Piece saat Ace, Sabo, dan Luffy mengikat janji menjadi saudara yang udah nonton pasti pada tau kan )**

"Otsutsuki ?, oh..apa kau ingat kapan Klan Otsutsuki keluar dari Ten Pillars ?"

"kalau tidak salah sepuluh tahun yang lalu...?"

"lebih tepatnya sembilan tahun tiga ratus enam puluh empat hari...", Sasuke nampak kesal dengan jawaban Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena Naruto belum menyelesaikan jawabannya, " kira-kira sekitar dua tahun setelah mereka keluar, dari Ten Pillars mereka juga memutuskan hubungan dengan Klanku...kalau kau bertanya alasan, aku tak tau sampai sana !"

"jadi begitu !, mencurigakan pasti mereka merencanakan sesuatu.."

"aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi aku tak terlalu memikirkannya mungkin ada yang lebih mencurigakan daripada mereka!", ucap Naruto sambil membuat bahasa tubuh, Aku ingin tidur sebentar yang lantas membuat Sasuke hanya diam menyibukkan diri dengan membaca berita di ponsel pintarnya.

00ooOoo00

Tak terasa perjalanan mereka memakan waktu hampir empat jam dikarenakan mereka memakai jenis perjalanan kereta baru yakni bernama One Express, dimana jenis perjalanan yang memberikan pelayanan langsung ketujuan. Biasanya kereta jenis ini gunakan hanya untuk perjalanan yang menghemat waktu, lebih simpelnya jika kita ingin ke ke kota C, kita harus naik kereta A yang pemberhentiannya ada di Stasiun di kota B, lalu kembali naik kereta menuju kota C. Kalau memakai kereta jenis ini kita dapat memotong langsung A-C.

Sesampainya di Stasiun Naruto dan Sasuke harus menaiki sebauh Bis yang rute perjalanan menuju suatu desa. Tak ingin memakan waktu lama mereka berdua segera bergegas.

Di sebuah Desa, di kota Tottori

"syukurlah kita berangkat pagi hah...", ucap Naruto sambil yang melihat langit yang sudah berwarna jingga menandakan hari sudah kesorean

" Hn...kau benar jika kita pergi siang, sudah dipastikan kita sampainya hampir tengah malam"

"pertama, kita cari penginapan dulu", Naruto mulai berjalan diikuti Sasuke, nampak Naruto sedang berkutat dengan Ipadnya mencari sesuatu.

Sasuke hanya diam mengikuti langkah Naruto, tak sampai setengah jam mereka berhenti di sebuah penginapan yang dipapan namanya bertulisan penginapan Inari.

"Selamat datang !", ucap seorang perempuan yang Naruto prediksi umurnya belum sampai tiga puluhan

"kami mau menginap..", balas Naruto yang langsung diiyakan oleh perempuan itu

"silahkan ikuti saya", Naruto mengikuti perempuan itu sampai di meja resepsionis, "silahkan isi disini?"

"iya", ucap Naruto mengisi nama, berapa hari mereka akan menginap

Naruto dan Sasuke pun memasuki kamar yang akan mereka tempati untuk sementara.

"apa selanjutnya ?", tanya Sasuke yang sudah rebahan dilantai atau dalam bahasa jepangnya Tatami

"ini !...", Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepada Sasuke,"orang itu kita harus menemukannya lebiih dulu"

"siapa ?" balas Sasuke ketika melihat kertas tersebut yang berisi data seseorang yang tidak ia kenali

"tak tau !"

"ta-tak tau ?"

"lembaran itu ada di dokumen mungkin saja ada kaitannya dengan Quest kita", balas Naruto dengan santai dan polosnya

"kau tau kan arti mungkin saja itu ?"

"tenang saja, insting kejeniusanku tak akan salah", balas Naruto dengan bangganya sambil berjalan kearah koper orange miliknya

"hah (membuang napas), dasar Dobe.."

"sudah kubilang tenang saja, besok kita tinggal tanyai saja seluruh desa lagipula desanya tak terlalu besar", ucap Naruto ditengah-tengah mencari sesuatu didalam kopernya

Sasuke yang masih rebahan tak menjawab ucapan Naruto malah menutup matanya menyamankan posisi rebahannya kesamping menghadap tembok

"pastinya yang identik dengan penginapan itu Onsen, aku duluan...", ucap Naruto membawa beberapa barang keluar dari kamar mereka

"Hn...nanti aku menyusul", Sasuke masih dengan posisinya.

00ooOoo00

Keesokan Harinya...

Hari pertama...

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersiap pagi ini untuk menanyakan keberadaan orang yang ada di kertas yang ditemukan Naruto di dalam dokumen Questnya. Dari pagi mereka berkeliling desa tapi nihil setiap warga yang mereka tanyai selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang bemacam-macam seperti, "nampak asing ?", "setahu ku tak ada warga seperti dia", atau "tidak pernah lihat". Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tak mendapat respon dengan benar contohnya saat Sasuke menanyai dua orang gadis desa bukannya menjawab kedua gadis desa itu malah terpana melihat Sasuke bahkan tidak sampai satu menit mereke menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan, mereka langsung jatuh pingsan sambil mimisan, tidak berbeda sari gadis desa, ibu-ibu, bahkan nenek-nenek juga ikut terpana oleh paras Sasuke membuat Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya menyesali berkah yang di terima. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke menyudahi pencarian mereka karena hari sudah sore mereka memutuskan untuk kembali kepenginapan.

"apanya yang insting kejeniusan !", ucap Sasuke bermaksud mengejek Naruto

"kau tau Sasuke, aku juga manusia salah satu atau dua kali itu hal yang wajar", balas Naruto nampak membela diri

Terlihat Sasuke tak terima dengan jawaban Naruto yang membuatnya terlalu berharap ingin membalasnya, perhatiannya teralihkan membuatnya tak dapat berbicara,

"kenapa kau diam saja ?"

"i-itu...i-itu !", ucap Sasuke terbata

"Itu?, itu apa ?"

"ITU !", teriak Sasuke menunjuk apa yang ia lihat

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk Sasuke terlihat seorang bapak-bapak sedang memotong kayu menjadi dua dengan kapak untuk dibuat kayu bakar.

"he-e-e-he-he-he...ke-ke-temu..", ucap Naruto terbata juga saat melihat apa yang ditunjuk Sasuke

00ooOOoo00

"pe-permisi...", ucap Naruto mendekati bapak-bapak yang sedang memotong kayu

"ya !, ah kalian berdua bukannya yang menginap dipenginapanku ?"

"penginapan anda ?, maksud anda penginapan Inari ?"

"ya, penginapan Inari...ada yang bisa kubantu ?"

"Sasuke !", Sasuke memberikan kertas berisi data bapak-bapak itu kepada Naruto. Dan Naruto pun memberikannya kepada bapak-bapak itu

Sekitar dua menit bapak-bapak itu melihat dan membaca isi kertas itu menggunakan kacamatanya karena penglihatan sang bapak-bapak itu sudah tak jernih lagi

"aku mengerti, kalau begitu setelah makan malam kita bicarakan ini", ucap bapak-bapak itu mengembalikan kertasnya dan kembali memotong kayunya

"terima kasih, maaf mengganggu waktu anda Tazuna-San", balas Naruto dan Sasuke berojigi bareng kemudian meninggalkan bapak-bapak yang mereka cari bernama Tazuna

Diperjalanan mereka kembali kepenginapan yang tidak jauh hanya sekitar lima pulh meter dari tempat Tazuna tadi mereka berdua hanya diam.

"kok kesel ya...", batin Sasuke saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang ampak tersenyum namun seperti sombong akan sesuatu.

Setelah makan malam paman Tazuna mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke kesalah satu kamar dilantai tiga.

"kalian masih muda sudah masuk angkatan laut, hebat sekali !", ucap Tazuna membuka permbicaraan mereka sambil menuangkan teh

"maaf sepertinya paman sudah salah paham, sebernarnya...", balas Naruto menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya pada paman Tazuna

"jadi begitu !, ribet sekali sepertinya"

"jadi paman kami ingin tau kenapa Quest itu ada ?', balas Sasuke sambil menyeruput tehnya

"...waktu itu terjadi pada pagi hari, seperti biasa aku pergi bekerja melewati jalan yang sama...tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara daru kedalam hutan karena takut dan aku bukan penyihir aku memutskan memberitahu angkatan laut, selanjutnya seperti yang kalian berdua ceritakan tadi"

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam setelah paman Tazuna menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui,

"jadi,besok pagi kita ikut paman Tazuna, tidak apa-apa kan ?", tanya Sasuke setelah melihat Naruto yang hanya diam memehatikan teh digelasnya

"tidak apa-apa !".

Hari Kedua...

Pagi-pagi buta Naruto dan Sasuke sudah siap ikut paman Tazuna bekerja. Pagi itu seperti biasa kabut masih menyelimuti langit dan daratan, perjalanan pun terasa menantang karena perjalanan ketempat kerja paman Tazuna harus melewati hutan. Mereka bertiga melewati perjalanan kedalam hutan dan cuaca yang berkabut dengan aman dan tentram.

"paman boleh aku bertanya ?", ucap Naruto terlihat penasaran

"apa ?"

"apa paman selalu mengenakan itu ?", balas Naruto menanyakan topi jerami berenda yang menutupi bagian samping wajah yang dikenakan Tazuna

"ya, aku selalu memakainya"

"dan juga sudah berapa lama paman tinggal didesa ini ?"

"emm...sekitar tujuh bulan kalo tidak salah"

Mendengar jawaban paman Tazuna membuat Naruto hanya dapat berucap dalam hatinya,

"satu masalah terpecahkan, karena itulah para warga disini tidak terlalu mengenalnya hah (membuang napas) "

"sudah sampai disitu...", ucap Tazuna menunjuk sebuah bagian hutan di sebelah kiri mereka dan terlihat kabut sudah mulai hilang perlahan walaupun masih nampak tebal

"Hn, kalau begitu kami akan kesana" balas singkat Sasuke

"kalau begitu jika kalian ingin ketempat kerjaku, tinggal lurus saja nanti ada pelabuhan Fery, mereka akan mengantarkan kalian keseberang pulau"ucap Tazuna kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke

...

"ngomong-ngomong pekerjaan paman Tazuna seperti apa ?", tanya Naruto sambil menatap intens daerah yang ditunjuk Tazuna

"mana aku tau, kita langsung jalan saja!", balas Sasuke berjalan kedalam hutan diikuti Naruto

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit mereka melihat sebuah gua tua yang ditumbuhi lumut tebal,

"Hn, sepertinya tujuan kita sudah dekat"

"kau benar", balas Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke

Mereka berdua terlihat berjalan mendekati gua bertujuan memasukinya, baru berjalan sekitar sepuluh meter Naruto dan Sasuke dengan cepat melompat kebelakang menghindari sesuatu yang mereka yakini serangan dadakan dari musuh.

"Mercury !", ucap Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang baru mereka berdua hindari, terlihat dari posisi awal mereka tadi sebuah cairan panas yang melelehkan ranting-ranting bersekarakan disekitar gua

"keluarlah, menyerang dari belakang itu pengecut tau...", ucap Naruto mencoba memprovoksi lawan mereka

Tak berselang lama muncullah seseorang berjubah hitam yang melompat turun ke hadapan mereka. Akibat gaya gravitasi lompatan membuat bagian tudung jubah yang menutupi bagian wajah terbuka, menampakkan sebuah topeng ( topeng ANBU Kirigakure ).

"dia !...kau dari kelompok kabut putih !", ucap Naruto secara sponton setelah melihat siapa yang menyerang mereka

"Hn...apa yang dilakukan kelompok teroris di sini ?" tanya Sasuke terlihat menyombong

"hanya satu hal yang bisa kukatakan, kami mencari apa yang angkatan laut dan kalian berdua cari ", balas pria bertopeng itu suaranya disamarkan

Mendengar pernyataan dari pria bertopeng yang mreupakan bagian dari kelompok teroris membuat Sasuke berdecih kesal.

"jadi kita menginginkan hal yang sa-ck!", ucapan Naruto terganggu akibat serangan dadakan yang masih dapat Naruto antisipasi dengan menahan serangan yang samar terlihat merupakan sebuah pukulan membuat Naruto terdorong mundur menghantam sebuah pohon besar.

"DOBE !"

"AKU TAK APA...apa-apaan kau ini Kelinci"

"Ke-linci ?", Sasuke yang mendengar kata absurb dari Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria bertopeng yang disebelahnya muncul seseorang yang menyarang Naruto. Dari perawakannya samar-samar, namun mirip dengan sosok kelinci seukuran manusia dalam posisi berdiri.

TBC...

NEXT

Arc 2 : Tottori Arc

Chapter 11 : AYAH DAN LEGENDA KELINCI PUTIH INABA PART 1


	11. Ayah Part 1

^oOo^

Tak berselang lama muncullah seseorang berjubah hitam yang melompat turun ke hadapan mereka. Akibat gaya gravitasi lompatan membuat bagian pundung jubah yang menutupi bagian wajah terbuka, menampakkan sebuah topeng ( topeng ANBU Kirigakure ).

"dia !...kau dari kelompok kabut putih !", ucap Naruto secara sponton setelah melihat siapa yang menyerang mereka

"Hn...apa yang dilakukan kelompok teroris di sini ?" tanya Sasuke terlihat menyombong

"hanya satu hal yang bisa kukatakan, kami mencari apa yang angkatan laut dan kalian berdua cari ", balas pria bertopeng itu suaranya disamarkan

Mendengar pernyataan dari pria bertopeng yang mreupakan bagian dari kelompok teroris membuat Sasuke berdecih kesal.

"jadi kita menginginkan hal yang sa-ck!", ucapan Naruto terganggu akibat serangan dadakan yang masih dapat Naruto antisipasi dengan menahan serangan yang samar terlihat merupakan sebuah pukulan membuat Naruto terdorong mundur menghantam sebuah pohon besar.

"DOBE !"

"AKU TAK APA...apa-apaan kau ini Kelinci"

"Ke-linci ?", Sasuke yang mendengar kata absurb dari Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria bertopeng yang disebelahnya muncul seseorang yang menyarang Naruto. Dari perawakannya samar-samar, namun mirip dengan sosok kelinci seukuran manusia dalam posisi berdiri.

"hahahahahaha, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto serangan seperti itu pastinya tak berarti apa-apa padamu", ucap pria bertopeng ketika melihat Naruto sudah kembali kesebelah Sasuke tanpa bekas lecet ataupun luka ditubuhnya

"kelinci itu, tidak manusia kelinci itu lumayan cepat juga !", ucap Naruto dengan santainya sambil meregangkan otot lehernya

"Hn...manusia kelinci itu jangan-jangan...Artifak ?", balas Sasuke terus memandang intens manusia kelinci di sebelah pria bertopeng dengan perawakan kira-kira tingginya dua ratus centimeter, berbulu lebat putih bersih, matanya merah, memakai celana pendek dan sisanya mirip dengan kelinci pada umumnya

"ya mungkin saja, kalau bukan ya pasti dia adalah Homonculus",

"woy, topeng sialan, makhluk disebelahmu apakah Artifak atau Homonculus ?, tanya Sasuke dengan nada ejekan

"Homonculus ? bukan, dia bukan makhluk buatan yang hina itu, dan lagi membuat benda hina itu sekarang sudah dilarang"

"eheh, dia menyebut Homonculus dengan sebutan hina dan lagi dia menyebutnya hina dua kali, sepertinya dia sangat membenci Homonculus sampai menyebutnya hina...", Sasuke memandang Naruto yang berucap blak-blakan dengan pandangan aneh

"woy kau juga menyebutnya!, dan juga kau menyebutnya tiga kali..", ucap Sasuke dalam hati mengomentari ucapan Naruto

"aneh sekali padahal kau teroris, seharusnya kau melanggar hukum kan ?", ucap Sasuke lagi kali ini dia mengucapkannya kepada pria bertopeng

"masih banyak hukum yang dapat dilanggar, kau seharusnya tau kan membuat Homonculus itu mahal dan membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit, kami tak mungkin melakukan hal yang beresiko seperti itu, kecuali kami mendapat tiga sampai sepuluh kali lipat dari apa yang keluarkan"

Balasan dari pria bertopeng membuat Sasuke terdiam dari raut wajahnya Sasuke terlihat kesal

"si-sialan aku kalah adu debat dengannya, sialan kau topeng sialan, sialan kau mata duitan sialan !", ucap Sasuke dalam hati dengan kesalnya, " ah ! aku mengatakan sialan lima kali !"

"bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan tak berguna ini !", ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan angin yang membuatnya dan Sasuke melompat kebelakang dan pria bertopeng dan manusia kelinci juga ikutan melompat kebelakang

"woy, apa-apaan katamu tadi bukannya kau yang mengajak bicara duluan...dan bilang kalau kau ingin menyerang...", Sasuke protes kepada Naruto yang menyerang tanpa memberitahunya

"maaf..maaf "

"boleh aku memperkenalkan diri, tidak sopan kalau kalian tak tau nama musuh kalian kan ?"

"dia !...ternyata sopan juga...silahkan...", balas Naruto nampak senang dengan ucapan pria bertopeng

"perkenalkan nama kode ku M1-20 dan dia panggil saja dia Usagi salam kenal"

"Code name !, kukira nama aslinya cih !", balas Naruto tak suka sambil membuang liur

"dasar Dobe sikapmu tak berubah, hah( membuang napas)"

"salam kenal namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan dia Uchiha Sasuke, kau tau etika perkenalan kau pasti orang jepang", ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan Sasuke

Pria bertopeng tak membalas ucapan Naruto dan langsung melompat maju sambil mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir

"Acid Magic : Acid Spear's !", ucap M1-20 dari lingkaran sihir yang ia buat keluar cairan kental membentuk lima tombak yang meluncur kearah Naruto dan Sasuke berpijak

"Wind Magic : Wind Shield", Naruto membuat dinding dari elemen angin yang dan disaat yang sama Sasuke melompat kearah samping menuju pepohohan dan kembali melompat maju

Cairan asam berbentuk tombak bertabrakan dengan dinding angin yang dibuat Naruto, hasilnya serangan M1-20 berhamburan disekitar Naruto karena tabrakan. Naruto yang mengetahui serangaran M1-20 adalah cairan asam langsung saja melompat kebelakang dan setelah Naruto melompat kebelakang cairan yang berhamburan tadi jatuh membanjiri pohon yang ditempati Naruto sebelumnya meleleh dalam waktu singkat.

"hampir saja !", ucap Naruto mendarat dengan mulus batangan pohon

Taaappp!

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kesampingnya, nampak Sasuke dipukul mundur. Didepan mereka M1-20 mendarat di batangan pohon disusul oleh Usagi yang mendarat di sampingnya

"Hn...Dobe kita harus cari tempat lain !"

"kau benar !, kita harus jauhkan mereka dari desa sejauh mungkin"

"Lightning Magic : Lightning Armour", Sasuke mengeluarkan petir intensitas sedang menyeliputi seluruh tubuhnya lalu membuat kuda-kuda bersiap berlari

WUSHHHHH ! CRAPP! WUSHHH!

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Sasuke maju terlihat bagai sebuah tembakan laser lalu mencengkram topeng M1-20 dan kembali maju bagai laser meninggalkan Naruto dan Usagi. Dengan cepat melewati hutan, saat melewati hutan yang lebih dalam terlihat Sasuke menjatuhkan sesuatu kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menghilang dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

. Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool Dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi

Dan bukan milik saya.

Rated : T-M

Genre : Action, Adventure, Comedy(Soon), Ecchi(Soon), Magic, Shonen

.

.

.

Arc 2 : Tottori Arc

Chapter 11 : AYAH DAN LEGENDA KELINCI PUTIH INABA PART 1

.

.

00ooOoo00

Naruto mengambil sesuatu di dalam sihir penyimpanan lalu melukai jari bagian jempolnya dan menempelkan darah yang keluar di kedua senjata yang ia pakai untuk melukai jarinya tadi.

"sekarang tinggal kita berdua...", ucapan Naruto mendapatkan perhatian dari Usagi namun hanya direspon dengan diam memandang Naruto yang sedang melakukan sesuatu

"ini...tangkap..", ucap Naruto lagi melemparkan satu dari dua senjata yang ia ambil tadi

Dengan mudahnya Usagi menangkap senjata yang dilemparkan Naruto. Rasa penasarannya membuatnya melihat apa yang dilemparkan oleh lawan dihadapannya. Dilihatnya sebuah pisau ninja bernama kunai namun sedikit unik karena mata pisaunya ada tiga mirip mata pedang tombak trisula. Di bagian ganggangnya ada tulisan aneh dan bekas darah.

"waktunya kita juga pindah juga...", muncul dua buah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah marun di bawah kaki Naruto dan Usagi, "Uzumaki Secret Magic : Blood Chain Link, lalu Hiraishin !" dari sisi ujung dua lingkaran sihir merah marun keluar enam rantai yang satu persatu terhubung kemudian Naruto dan Usagi menghilang dari tempat mereka.

Di sebuah hutam dalam dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon lebat yang menjulang tinggi, di bagian tanah sekitar sana tertancap sebuah pisau, kemudian tiba-tiba muncul dua lingkaran sihir satu tepat di bawah pisau yang tertancap dan satunya berada dijarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter dari pisau yang tertancap.

"sepertinya sudah jauh", ucap Naruto yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir yang tepat berada di bawah pisau yang tertancap dan Usagi muncul dilingkaran sihir yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari munculnya Naruto

"sihir teleportasi !", ucap Usagi melihat sekelilingnya

"kau ! bisa bicara ?, sugoi !", balas Naruto terlihat antusias kedua mata berbinar-binar

"tentu saja aku bisa bicara ! ngomong-ngomong kau hebat bisa menggunakan sihir teleportasi"

"hehehehehe, teleportasi merupakan sihir tingkat tinggi tidak sembarang orang dapat menguasainya, anggap saja yang kulakukan adalah sebuah trik", balas Naruto mengambil pisau yang tertancap tepat di sampingnya

"seperti yang pria beropeng itu bilang, anak muda jaman sekarang berkembang dengan cepat"

"emm ! dari ucapanmu barusan sepertinya kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan pria bertopeng itu ?"

"kau benar, aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktu untuknya untuk mencari Artifak tidak lebih"

"kalau begitu pertarungan ini tak ada untungnya bagimu, kenapa ?"

"hem...yang kau ucapkan memang benar tapi dalam perjanjian yang aku sepakati tercantum dengan jelas akan ada orang-orang yang mengetahui lokasi Artifak itu, aku tidak diharuskan membunuh untuk mendapatkan informasi lokasi Artifaknya"

"jadi begitu...asalkan kau mendapatkan informasinya, jika aku menolak dan tak ada jalan lain selain membunuhku kau akan melakukannya kan ?"

"seperti yang kau bilang nak-hem !", ucapan Usagi harus di kejutkan dengan serangan mendadak dari Naruto yang melepaskan tendangan kesamping kiri yang dapat ditahan oleh Usagi menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya

"cepat sekali !", ucap Usagi dalam hati

Naruto memutar badannya dan melepaskan tendangan yang mengenai bagian belakang kepala Usagi membuat Usagi tertunduk. Naruto melompat memberi jarak diantara mereka lalu mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir berwarna abu-abu ,

"Wind Make : Wind Big Fan !", muncul angin transparan yang membentuk sebuah kipas tangan yang besar dan Naruto mengayunkan kipas udaranya

BBRUUUSSHHHHUSHH ...

Menciptakan arus angin deras yang membuat Usagi seketika terhempas jauh, pohon-pohon yang terkena arus angin deras tumbang terbang.

Kondisi disekeliling Naruto sudah nampak normal, tapi tidak dengan apa yang ada dihadapan Naruto dimana meninggalkan bekas lubang besar menganga

"kalau tak ada jalan lain selain membunuhku, aku akan membunuhmu duluan...", ucap Naruto dengan nada bicara yang santai sambil menatap apa yang telah dia buat

Masih menatap bekas serangannya Naruto menyipitkan matanya seperti melihat sesuatu sedang mengarah padanya

"apa itu ? eh ? Wind Magic : Wind Shield !", ucap Naruto cepat melapalkan sihirnya membuat dinding angin karena melihat sesuatu degan kecepatan tak biasa menuju padanya

DUMMM !...CRASHHH!

"bohongkan !", ucap Naruto dalam hati ketika yang datang adalah sebuah pukulan dari Usagi yang berhasil menghancurkan dinding angin Naruto dengan sekali pukul dan menghempaskan Naruto

"Wind Make : Wind Bounce Ball", Naruto membuat bola angin yang menutupinya nampak bola angin itu memantul mantul di batang-batang pohon kemudian menghilang dan Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di batangan pohon

"power yang mengangumkan...hah (membuang napas), saatnya membuat sebuah percobaan", ucap naruto lagi tersenyum dikedua tangannya nampak dua lingkaran sihir berwarna abu-abu

"Wind Make : Wind Killing Slice", Naruto menganyunkan kedua tangannya dari lingkaran sihirnya keluar puluhan pisau angin yang melesat dengan cepatnya kearah Usagi berada

Beberapa pisau-pisau angin yang bertemu dengan pohon-pohon membuat pohon –pohon tersebut malah terpotong-potong

"sihir pembuat angin merupakan sihir angin yang dapat mengaplikasikan dan membentuk angin sesukanya dan angin memiliki sifat semakin cepat angin berhembus maka akan semakin tajam, pepatah mengatakan api dapat menjadi kawan dan lawan sepertinya tidak hanya api, angin, air, tanah dapat menjadi kawan dan lawan",

Ucap Naruto sambil menatap dan memerhatikan arah serangannya dengan tajam.

Serangan Naruto dengan cepat mengarah ke tempat Usagi berdiri, telinga kelinci panjang yang tegak punya Usagi tiba-tiba bergerak menandakan dia mendengar sesuatu mendekat kearahnya. Usagi lalu mengepalkan tangannya mengarahkannya ketanah yang ia pijak

"Earth Magic : Earth Solid Wall", lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah pijakan Usagi seketika tanah di sekelilingnya naik keatas membuat benteng melingkar dengan tinggi kurang lebih lima meter

Hasilnya puluhan pisau angin menghantam dinding tanah yang membuat tanah yang mengeras itu meninggalkan banyak luka goresan

"parah banget, kau pikir sihirku selemah itu"

Setelah ucapan Naruto ratusan pisau angin yang masih beterbangan kearah dinding yang dibuat Usagi masih mengenai dinding meninggalkan luka goresan namun dari serangan yang terlihat acak tersebut dari satu titik serangannya nampak bagian dinding meninggalkan luka goresan paling besar dan semakin membesar dan bersamaan dengan pisau angin terakhir dinding keras itupun hancur.

"seri ! cih "

"hebat juga kau nak !, sihir pembuat angin merupakan sihir maker yang membutuhkan konsentrasi, imajinasi, kreatifitas, dan tekad yang tinggi tak kusangka kau menguasainya dengan sempurna", ucap Usagi dengan kecepatan lompatannya melompat ke batangan pohon tidak jauh dari tempatt Naruto saat ini

"setidaknya aku butuh latihan selama empat bulan untuk menguasainya, Usagi-Occhan"

"em-pat bulan katamu !, itu lebih mengejutkanku nak, normalnya Molding Magic membutuhkan setidaknya satu tahun untuk mempelajarinya itu pun hanya pada dasarnya saja"

"benarkah ? aku sama sekali tak tau...", balas Naruto dengan santainya terlihat sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Usagi

"sepertinya ini akan menarik, tapi apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan temanmu nak ?"

"teman ?, ah Teme kah!"

"te-teme ?"

"jangan khawatir dia akan baik-baik saja, kuberitahu satu hal yang penting, dalam kemampuan sihir jarak dekat dia lebih hebat dariku"

^oOo^

Dengan kecepatan yang diluar nalar Sasuke masih membawa M1-20 dalam cengkramannya melewati hutan lebat hingga sampai diujung pepohonan terlihat air terjun yang memisahkan dua daratan. Tak ada tempat berpijak lagi Sasuke dengan kasar melemparkan tubuh M1-20 kedaratan yang berupa bebatuan dari yang kecil sampai yang besar.

Suara air terjun terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke yang sudah mendarat dengan mulusnya kumpulan listrik yang membalut tubuhnya perlahan menghilang. Sasuke hanya menatap datar sebuah kawah kecil yang terbentuk akibat benturan keras tubuh M1-20.

"me-lapi-si tubuh-mu de-ngan sihir kau mem-perkuat tubuh-mu dengan si-hir itu hebat se-kali, Uchiha Sa-suke", perlahan M1-20 bangun dengan susah payah ditambah dibagian ujung topeng yang ia gunakan terdapat retakan yang disebabkan oleh cengkraman kuat dari Sasuke

"Hn...sudah kuduga kau masih bisa bangun, seperti yang diharapkan dari anggota teroris"

"... Acid Magic : Acid Wave !", M1-20 menadahkan tangan kanannya ke bawah dari lingkaran sihirnya tercipta cairan kental dengan arus mirip gelombang pasang dengan cepat mengarah ke arah Sasuke

Melihat sebuah gelombang asam datang Sasuke malah berlari mendekati serangan M1-20.

"apa yang direncanakan bocah ini ?"

Dari tangan kanan Sasuke muncul lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan listrik yang hanya berada diarea tangan kanannya.

"Lightning Magic : Chidorigatana", setelah merapal mantra kumpulan listrik yang dengan liarnya menari-nari berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah katana dengan panjang dua meter.

Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke langsung menebaskan pedang listriknya kearah gelombang asam tanpa ada perasaan ragu-ragu sedikit pun. Alhasil gelombang asam terbelah menjadi dua bagian, tapi sifat cair yang dimiliki gelombang asam membuatnya dengan cepat mengalir kebawah. Sasuke yang sudah paham betul sifat benda cair, padat, dan gas dengan cepat berlari dua kali lebih cepat berusaha melewati gelombang cairan asam yang terbelah dua tadi sebelum menjadi satu lagi.

Ketika Sasuke berpijak dengan kaki kanannya, muncul lingkaran sihir dikedua bawah kakinya mengeluarkan listrik yang bergerak liar di bagian kedua kakinya.

"Lightning Accelerate", lalu Sasuke berganti pijakan dengan kaki kirinya dan kecepatannya dengan autonya meningkat derastis hanya terlihat mirip aliran arus listrik dengan cepat melewati gelombang asam.

"Hn !"

"ti-tidak mungkin !", betapa terkejutnya M1-20 melihat Sasuke sudah berada didepannya bersiap menebasnya dengan katana listriknya

"cih! Mercury Magic : Silver Hand !", dengan cepat M1-20 mengeluarkan sihir kali ini lebih cair berbentuk tangan berukuran biasa mencoba menangkap serangan Sasuke

CRIZZZZZZZZ !

Terjadi benturan antara dua serangan menciptakan aura mana keluar menggantikan percikan api bila dua buah besi saling baku hantam. Namun terlihat M1-20 lebih unggul dengan berhasil menggengam katana petir Sasuke lalu melemparkan tangan yang terbuat dari cairan yang berhasil menangkap katana petir kesamping dan kemudian menghilang.

Sasuke dengan reflek melompat mundur melebarkan jarak mereka. Dari raut wajah Sasuke terlihat agak kesal sambil menatap arah dimana M1-20 membuang sihir mereka berdua.

"aneh sekali elemen petir lemah terhadap eleman tanah dan kuat terhadap elemen air, jelas sekali cairan asammu itu berelemen dasar air", ucap Sasuke kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi masih menatap arah dimana sihir mereka berdua dibuang

"itu !, tak mungkin ?", Sasuke terlihat terkejut saat menatap tempat itu mengeluarkan asap kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah M1-20

"bahan kimia cair yang mempunyai daya hantar listrik lebih hanya ada satu , air raksa/mercury!"

"raksa !, tak kusangka kau menguasai sihir berbahaya seperti itu"

"di didunia ini sihir adalah segalanya, kuasai sihir yang bisa kau kuasai dan raihlah puncak posisi tertinggi di dunia sihir ini, mengingat slogan itu hanya bisa membuatku tertawa hahahahaha"

Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan M1-20 lebih memilih berbicara dalam hatinya,

"ribet sekali ! menggunakan sihir listrikku hanya membuang mana sia-sia, sepertinya aku harus menggunak-",

KRINGGGGGG!

Ucapan dalam hati Sasuke terpotong oleh suara mirip alarm dari arah M1-20. Dan benar terlihat M1-20 mengambil sebuah jam saku didalam kantung jubahnya melihatnya sebentar lalu mengembalikkannya lagi kedalam jubahnya.

"sepertinya pertarungan kita harus ditunda dulu"

"apa katamu?"

"ini sudah masuk jam aku harus melapor kepada atasanku", balas M1-20 mengambil kembang api penanda di dalam jubahnya lalu menariknya

Alhasil sebuah kembang api meluncur tinggi keatas lalu meledak meninggalkan bekas belerang berwarna merah pekat dilangit.

"kalau begitu aku undur diri", M1-20 melepaskan kabut tebal dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuatnya membuat penglihatan Sasuke tertanggu sejenak setelah kabutnya menghilang M1-20 juga menghilang dari sana

"SI-SIALAN !",

^oOo^

Ditempat Naruto dan Usagi

Pandangan Naruto dan Usagi teralihkan dengan suara ledakan kecil dan warna merah pekat dilangit.

"hah seperti sudah waktunya, maaf nak sepertinya harus ditunda"

"ditunda ?, apa maksudmu ?"

"aku pun tak tau, aku hanya diberitahu jika melihat benda itu aku harus kembali ", balas Usagi menunjuk langit

Usagi melompat tinggi membuat batang pohon yang menjadi pijakannya hancur lalu seperti melompat diudara dengan jarak yaang lebar antara pijakannya di udara sampai menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"kecepatan hampir menyamai Sasuke, menakjubkan !"

"woy Dobe, si topeng sialan berhasil kabur", ucap Sasuke sudah sampai ketempat Naruto dengan cara yang sama saat mereka berpisah

"si kelinci juga kabur"

"Hn...sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"apa ya ?...ah kita ketempat paman Tazuna "

"Dobe kau taukan kita berada sekarang !"

"hehe tenang saja, kau pikir aku tak memikirkannya", balas Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan kunai yang ia pakai untuk bertarung

"Hn..."

"tidak sopan sekali kau ini, seharusnya kau memujiku...Hiraishin", tiba-tiba mereka berdua menghilang dari sana dan muncul di tepat didepan gua yang didepannya tertancap sebuah kunai.

"lihatkan betapa jenius aku,ahhhhhh hebatkan...mantapkan..jeniuskan...ayo kita tempat paman Tazuna", Naruto mulai berpose seperti bilang lihatlah aku lalu berjalan pergi seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Terlihat kapal fery sedang bergerak di lautan pagi hari yang mana kabut sudah menghilang.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan santai disekeliling mereka hal yang paling sering mereka lihat adalah orang-orang yang sedang membawa semen karungan alat-alat berat dengan troli dan alat-alat yang digerakkan oleh mesin.

"TAZUNA–SAN ADA DUA ORANG ANAK MUDA YANG MENCARI ANDA!"

"OH ! KALAU BEGITU GANTIKAN AKU SEBENTAR"

Tazuna memasuki sebuah tenda setelah masuk terlihat jelas Naruto dan Sasuke sedang duduk santai di lantai yang beralaskan tikar tebal.

"bagaimana ?"

"masih kami selidiki paman"

"begitu kah...kalau begitu kalian tunggu saja disini sampai siang, pasti membosankan dipenginapan"

"wo ! satsuga Tazuna-san, itu bukan ide yang buruk !", balas Naruto terlihat antusias

"apa tidak merepotkan paman ?", tanya Sasuke yang malah terlihat sedikit gelisah melihat tingkah laku Naruto

"HAHAHAHAHA tidak apa-apa...kalau begitu akan ku telpon penginapan supaya membawa bekal lebih", balas paman Tazuna dengan senangnya sambil menelpon

"hah (membuang napas) dasar Dobe..."

Enam jam kemudian...

Naruto dan Sasuke rebahan didalam tenda harus terbangun karena ada seseorang yang memasuki tenda mereka. Dari perawakannya masuk masuk adalah anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki dengan tatapan tajam tak bersahabat sedang membawa bungkusan yang tingginya bisa dipekirakan setengah dari tinggi anak kecil itu.

Tak lama kemudian paman Tazuna masuk kedalam tenda.

"oh ! kau sudah datang Inari sini-sini..", Tazuna mengambil bungkusan besar itu menaruhnya kelantai dan duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke

"ambil ini untuk kalian...", ucap Tazuna lagi memberikan dua buah kotak bekal yang disusun rapi dalam bungkusan tadi

"Terima kasih paman, ini terbaik (^_^)".

"woy Dobe jaga sikapmu (_ terima kasih paman, maaf atas kelakuan Naruto",

"HAHAHAHAHA, tidak apa-apa, malahan aku senang sudah lama aku tak merasakannya"

"heh?"

"paman anak kecil bernama Inari tidak ikut makan?", tanya Naruto setelah menelan udang goreng

"Inari, dia adalah cucuku, dia hanya mengantarkan makanan saja"

Naruto sesekali menatap tirai masuk-keluar dari tenda sambil mengunyah makannya.

TERIMA KASIH MAKANANNYA, PAMAN"

^oOo^

MALAM HARI DI PENGINAPAN INARI

Naruto dan Sasuke baru selesai Onsen mereka berpakaian yang biasa dipakai setelah Onsen sambil minum susu botolan.

"makan malam sudah siap", ucap seorang wanita menghampiri mereka, wanita itu adalah wanita yang menyambut mereka saat pertama kali datang ke penginapan Inari.

"Tsunami-San !", panggil Naruto ketika wanita itu hendak pergi malah berhenti oleh panggilan Naruto

"kenapa ? apa ada yang kalian inginkan ?"

"ti-dak! Kami hanya ingin bertanya, bolehkah ?"

Boleh, mau tanya apa ?"

"Inari...apa dia anakmu?"

"Inari ! iya kenapa kalian bertanya ?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang dengan raut wajah yang aneh lalu barengan mengangguk.

"kami ingin bertanya...huh...tentang ayahnya atau suaminya anda ?"

Raut wajah Tsunami langsung berubah menjadi tak bertenaga setelah mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. Menarik napas lalu membuangnya Tsunami seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu.

"bisa kalian ikuti aku sebentar?"

Naruto dan Sasuke kini sedang berjalan mengikuti Tsunami mereka berdua tak tau mau dibawa kemana. Mereka mengikutinya melewati lorong-lorong penginapan yang cukup luas.

"sebenarnya, suamiku menghilang saat sedang melaut"

"melaut ?"

"memang belum bisa dipastikan, tapi orang-orang yang sudah menghilang selama lima tahu atau lebih akan dianggap sudah meninggall dunia"

"menurut hukum memang benar, a-duh !", ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke menyengol pinggannya.

"kami turut berduka, maaf mungkin agak lancang Inari berumur berapa pada saat ayahnya menghilang?", tanya Sasuke menggantikan Naruto yang masih memengangi pinggangnya

"dua tahun"

"heh ! jadi begitu..."

"Inari tak pernah mengenal ayahnya, ,tak tau rupa ayahnya, saat kami mengadakan upacara pemakaman Inari tak tau harus berbuat apa", ucapan Tsunami mulai melemah

"tapi satu tahun lalu, Inari bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Sejak saat itu mereka berdua menjadi akrab lalu kami berdua menikah, mungkin hanya itulah jalan agar Inari dapat merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah".

mereka berdua terhenti saat melihat Tsunami berhenti dan menengok kesamping dimana terlihat sebuah taman yang indah pada malam hari, disana juga ada kolam ikan kecil Naruto dan Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas Inari sedang berjonggok dipinggiran kolam ikan itu sambil memandangi ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan bebasnya.

"jadi..dimana ayah Inari sekarang Tsunami-san ?", Naruto membuka ucapannya tanpa rasa ragu pun. Terlihat dengan jelas Naruto sedang menginginkan jawaban pasti atas sebuah pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya setelah melihat apa yang dilihatnya saat ini

"itu...dia menghilang saat sedang melaut"

TBC...

Arc 2 : Tottori Arc

Chapter 11 : AYAH DAN LEGENDA KELINCI PUTIH INABA PART 2


End file.
